


Don't Want Your Absolution

by ClemPrime13



Series: Minimal Fall AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam as per usual is the worst, He's still an ass though, Jacques is not canon Jacques, Multi, Roman has a face turn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemPrime13/pseuds/ClemPrime13
Summary: It's the first term back after the Miracle at Beacon, and teams RWBY and JNR are starting their second year. There's just one problem. They know about the maidens, the relics, Salem... They'll have to juggle their school work and stopping the forces of evil from dividing humanity and killing them all. At least they get extra credit for it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Velvet Scarlatina/Cardin Winchester
Series: Minimal Fall AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895029
Kudos: 16





	1. Machinations and Resolutions

**(Evernight Castle, 2 weeks before the next term at Beacon)**

Arthur Watts fidgeted awkwardly in his seat. The attack on Beacon had largely failed. The Relic of Choice was still safely hidden away, public opinion of Atlas was more or less was the same, and the CCT at Beacon was still perfectly functional.

The only real success was the fact that Cinder had truly become the Fall Maiden. Even then...

Cinder was a mess. Left side of her face covered in scars, left arm completely gone... it was only because of Watts's medical training that Cinder was even _alive_.

Salem was... no, angry wasn't the right word. Too normal. Salem was _vexed._

"Tell me," Salem all but purred, "How did things go so wrong?"

"It's not my fault," Watts defended, "My virus worked perfectly."

Salem waved him off dismissively, "That is not my concern, Watts. How did the Hunters know where to deploy to perfectly intercept the White Fang and the Grimm?"

"Blake..." Adam growled.

"Who?" Salem asked.

"A traitor. She knows our strategies, she must have given Ozpin everything."

Watts was already tapping away on his custom Scroll to uncover who exactly this "Blake" was. Meanwhile, Salem's attention turned to Cinder.

"Cinder, why is Ozpin not dead?" Salem asked.

Cinder leaned over to Emerald to whisper in her ear. It was all her scorched vocal cords could handle at the moment.

"Ah, she says that the vault had started to collapse and had buried him. She assumed that he was dead as a result." Emerald reported.

A maniacal laugh echoed around the room. It was Tyrian, of course. "Sloppy, sloppy! Cinder, I thought you were better than that!"

"Shut up, freak!" Mercury yelled, "She had other things to-"

"Enough." Salem said. "We need to run Ozpin and his guardians in training ragged and cripple them at the same time... Adam, does the Valean White Fang still accept you as their leader?"

"Yes, they do. It's getting to the point where they consider themselves the _true_ White Fang, and want me to... _encourage_ Sienna Khan to embrace early retirement." Adam explained.

"Hold off on that for now." Salem ordered gently, "You are to direct the White Fang to continue as they were before the Breach, with one change."

There was silence. Then Salem smiled in a way that still unnerved Watts to this day.

It was almost _motherly_.

Salem continued. "You will direct them to destroy, rather than steal. Destroy the stores, the shipments, all of it. This will deprive the Hunters of Vale the tools they need to keep fighting, and they will undoubtedly call on Ozpin for support. We will run his students ragged, watch them drop like flies, then while Ozpin is in despair from the losses, swoop in and _correct_ the mistakes that we made during what was supposed to be the Fall of Beacon."

Adam grinned in bloodthirsty glee, "That has a secondary benefit as well. It'll draw out the Schnee bitch."

Emerald winced. She almost regretted handing a "Who's Who at Beacon" to Salem.

Almost.

"Do as you will with her. She is of no importance. Her partner on the other hand..." Salem ruminated. "Tyrian, Watts. I have a task for the two of you."

She waited until she had their attention, then began, "Emerald, Ruby Rose is the Silver-Eyed warrior, correct?"

Emerald nodded.

Salem turned to the genius and the scorpion. "Bring her back here. Relatively unharmed. Take all the time you need."

"As you wish, my Queen!" Tyrian proclaimed.

Watts rolled his eyes, a time honored Atlesian expression of sass. "We'll get it done."

"Don't disappoint me. My patience is nearing its end." Salem kindly threatened.

Mercury stepped forward, "Uh, I know I'm the new guy here, but I've got a suggestion."

Salem cocked her head in curiousity. "By all means, Mr. Black."

"Don't call me that." Mercury bristled. "Anyways, Adam, don't start your... rampage until a month into the new semester at Beacon. Lure them into a false sense of complacency."

Adam scowled. It made sense, but it would make it that much longer until he could get his revenge. "Fine."

"Watts, Freak, the best time to snatch the runt would be after her and her team get back from a day of hanging out in Vale. She'll be dead tired. Also, keep her separated from her weapon, she's useless without it."

Watts nodded, "I'll take that under consideration, Mr... Mercury."

"You will, Watts." Salem said, "As will you, Adam."

"Fine." The bull Faunus growled.

Salem sank back into her throne. Things had gone off the rails, but soon, the hoped-for results would be achieved anyways. It was just a matter of time.

And that was something she had _plenty_ of, now wasn't it?

* * *

**(Safehouse, Vale, 1 week before the next term at Beacon)**

The first thing Roman Torchwick felt when he woke up was pain.

Wait, why was he even _alive_?

"Neo? You there?" He called out.

He got his answer by her running through the door, a smug smirk on her face, as usual.

"Neo, I need you to answer a very important question for me." Roman asked. "What the _HELL_ happened?"

Neo responded by shoving a Scroll at him. His scroll. Roman opened it up and noticed an icon that said _Status Report_. He tapped it and began to read.

Ozpin was still alive.

"Damn it."

Atlas's reputation was largely undamaged, due to a timely charitable contribution, courtesy of Jacques Schnee.

"Damn it."

Beacon Academy had survived, and had record application numbers for the new school year.

"Damn it."

So the only thing that had gone right was Cinder getting whatever power she'd been after. Suddenly a wonderful thought crossed Roman's mind.

"Neo? Cinder and her... friends... do they think I'm dead?" The conman asked.

The mischievous smirk that played across Neo's face was all the answer he needed. Roman quickly began to formulate an _exit strategy_. He could finally get away from the never ending stream of complete and total bull-

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Damn it."

He hauled himself out of bed, _ow everything hurts_ , and made his way towards the door, making sure to check the peephole to see who was able to find the... oh no.

It was Ozpin.

Roman reluctantly keyed the intercom. "What can I do for you, Professor?"

"I am here to offer you a deal, Mr. Torchwick."

He glanced at Neo. She shrugged, the same thing going through both of their minds.

_If Ozpin knows where we are, he could have just sent Atlas's finest after us. Might as well hear him out._

Roman opened the door, letting the headmaster in. Ozpin took in the room, before chuckling at something only he noticed. "Rather posh for a safehouse, isn't it, Mr. Torchwick?"

Roman snorted as he took a seat, wincing from how _unbelievably sore_ he was. "I _do_ have standards, Ozzy. You said you wanted to make a deal."

Ozpin sat down at the small table directly across from the career criminal. "Be my eyes and ears in the underworld. You may commit crimes as necessary to keep up appearances."

"You cannot be serious." Roman laughed, hard. "Why would I ever agree to that when me and Neo could just walk away-"

"Amnesty, for both you and your... _associate._ " Ozpin said.

Roman whirled around to look at Neo to see what her reaction was. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and much to Roman's chagrin, she was nodding.

Vigorously.

"I don't like it." Roman said. "It puts me directly in _her_ crosshairs when she finds out that I'm alive."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "When that time comes, you'll be protected."

Roman sighed. "Fine, I'm in, or whatever."

Ozpin was unconvinced. "So quickly? Why should I believe you?"

Roman chuckled, "You dangle amnesty in front of a man like me, you really should expect a quick agreement. I just have one condition."

Ozpin groaned. He should've expected this. "What is it?"

"I want a contact, someone I can funnel info through." Roman explained, "Someone who won't look out of place going somewhere like Junior's nightclub to meet me if necessary."

Ozpin nodded, "Yes, I believe that is possible." A wry smile spread across the headmaster's face. "With the new term, she'll be a second year student, who has recently... joined a... _intensive_ independent study program. I believe that you're familiar with Yang Xiao Long?"

"I must have been horrifyingly cruel to puppies in a past life to deserve this." Roman muttered, his forehead dramatically impacting the table in front of him.

Ozpin rose from his seat, and tipped an imaginary hat. "A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Torchwick."

"Neo?" Roman asked, "Contact Junior, the stealthy way. I need to know what's been going on while I've been out."

As Neapolitan made to leave, Roman asked another question. "Neo? Where the _hell_ is my hat?"

* * *

**(Schnee Manor, 3 days before the next term at Beacon)**

Jacques Schnee glared at the newly released press release from the SDC. He knew every word of it, he had approved it, after all. The title alone...

_Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company has found love._

Jacques knew why he hated Jaune. It wasn't because the boy had made it impossible to marry Weiss off to form a business alliance of some sort, Jacques could live without that.

It was because the boy reminded Jacques of everything that he once was, of everything he had given up to get to where he was now.

Jacques wouldn't say that he _regretted_ the things he'd done. The lies, the double-crosses, the backroom deals, and of course, his greatest deception.

Convincing Willow Schnee that he loved her, and convincing Nicholas Schnee to make Jacques the CEO of the SDC upon his death.

Jacques Schnee had started from the very bottom, after all, so to say that weaseling his way from the slums of Mantle to being the head of fhe SDC was his greatest deception wasn't exactly inaccurate.

Then there was Jaune. He had started from the very bottom too. No skill to speak of in the beginning, save an innate gift for strategy that the vast majority of Hunters lacked. Unlike Jacques, every victory that Jaune won had been through hard-won skill, through effort.

And he hadn't lost himself like Jacques had.

Even with his hatred of Jaune, Jacques didn't want to subject him to the pit of vipers that was Atlesian high society, at least, not before Weiss had a chance to prepare him for it.

A knock at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened, and Weiss entered, judging by the fact that she had her combat gear on, Jacques had interrupted her in the middle of training.

"You sent for me, father?" Weiss asked, annoyance coloring her voice.

"I did," Jacques said, "The board of directors has impresssed on me the need for you and Mr. Arc to make a public appearance."

"Of course they have," Weiss grumbled. "When?"

"I managed to get it pushed back to after the upcoming semester at Beacon, so winter break." Jacques replied.

Weiss frowned in concentration, "Okay, that gives me time to prepare him for the vultures."

Jacques couldn't help but smile inwardly at that. Whatever differences of opinion that he and Weiss had on many a subject, they could agree on their opinion of the vast majority of Atlesian high society.

"Is there anything I can do to... make it easier on him?" Jacques reluctantly asked.

"Why, father," Weiss said, breaking out in a smile, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a soft spot for him."

"I don't." Jacques replied automatically, "Since my... duel, for lack of a better term, with him, I have developed a grudging respect for him."

Deciding to leave that conversation for another time, Weiss addressed her father's question, "Just make sure there's dancing, that way he'll be in his element."

Jacques raised an eyebrow. "He can dance?"

Weiss turned and left, "You fell victim to one of the classic blunders, father." She said over her shoulder, "You underestimated Jaune Arc."

* * *

**(Arc Family Home, Training Yard, 2 days before the next term at Beacon)**

_I am never going to make fun of Weiss's joke ideas for upgrades ever again._

Jaune had originally thought that a upgrade to allow Crocea Mors to become a greatsword when the sword and sheath were combined was a silly idea.

After his father had helped him reforge Crocea Mors with the remnants of Pyrrha's equipment, and Jaune had told him about both his and Weiss's ideas for upgrades, his father broke into an uproarious belly laugh.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Reign-Beau had said.

"The... ah, Dust upgrades?" Jaune provided.

His father shook his head. "No, well, those too, but I don't have the equipment to apply that upgrade, I'm talking about the... what did you call it, Sword-sword?"

Jaune pouted a little. He had hoped for a chance to practice with the Dust upgrade he had planned before going back to Beacon. Oh well.

Jaune stepped out of the forge while his father applied the greatsword upgrade. Jaune knew his way around the basics of a forge, but mechashift mechanics were still beyond him.

He took the time to do what he often did in the spare moments he had, he familiarized himself with what dossiers Ozpin and Ironwood had on the members of Salem's cabal.

Mercury Black, son of legendary assassin Marcus Black. Emerald Sustrai, the thief with illusion semblance that had tricked Pyrrha into killing Penny. Hazel Rainhart, a man who had a grudge against Ozpin for reasons that were deemed unimportant. Jaune didn't like that. They had enough secrets and lies already.

Next was Adam Taurus. Now, this was one that flat out scared Jaune. For one thing, Adam would have literally _disarmed_ Yang at Beacon if not for the timely intervention of Blake, Sun, and Neptune. In addition, Adam's hatred of the SDC, and by extension, the Schnee family was well documented. If he went after Weiss... with the White Fang at his back...

Jaune made a mental note to ask Blake for more intel on how the White Fang and Adam operated, and about Adam's combat style, pre-knowledge of that might save his life, and Weiss's for that matter.

Next were the murkier ones, the ones that were just rumors, mostly because they weren't confirmed to be alive.

Tyrian Callows, prolific mass-murderer and psychopath. Arthur Watts, master hacker and genius, General Ironwood was convinced that he was dead, killed in a weapons test gone wrong, but Ozpin didn't want to take any chances.

Last but not least, was a woman who needed no introduction to Jaune. Cinder Fall. A woman who had wounded him in such a profound way without even laying a finger on him. A wound, that at the time, only Weiss had been able to soothe. He was doing better now, but there were still bad days. Days when the anger flared up, days when he wanted to tear down the heavens to _remove_ her from existence. Worse still were the _bad_ days. The days where the pain came crashing down on him like an Ursa's paw. The days where he had to hold on to Pyrrha's sash like it was the only thing anchoring him to reality.

Weiss had seen him like that once, the weekend before finals. She simply held him, and made no judgement of how he clung to what, in some respects, was literally a piece of Pyrrha.

"Jaune, it's done. Your armor too."

Jaune reentered the Arc family forge and found his new breastplate, it was heavier, and afforded him better protection then his original armor, if only marginally. More important, was the Mistralian Bronze that adorned it.

"It will be heavier than you're used to, Jaune." Reign-Beau admonished. "But you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws."

Jaune grunted as he took the newly reforged Crocea Mors in his hands, expanded the shield, and sucked in a sudden breath.

"Hello again." Jaune whispered.


	2. We're Not Legends, Not Yet

**(Beacon Bullhead, Vale Airspace)**

Coco thought that she'd feel more at ease coming back for her third year, but the chatterings of all of the incoming first year students were _not_ helping. The main reason she wore the sunglasses, other than the fact that they looked _damn_ good, was that they let her observe people without being noticed. Normally the typical first-year chatter would be about what would initiation be like, what team will I be on, why is Ozpin so weird... but this time?

It was all about the Miracle at Beacon, that's what the media called it, anyways. Namely, the incoming first-years were absolutely convinced that the members of teams RWBY, JNR, CFVY, and CRDL were legends for saving the school.

_It wasn't just us, you know. Without the help of all the transfer students here for the Vytal Festival, and the other hunters of Vale, Beacon would be a crater._

Coco spotted Fox sauntering over to her, perfectly weaving between people despite his blindness.

"I can sense the turmoil in your mind from a mile away, Coco." Fox mentioned as he sat down.

"You can hear it, can't you? How they think we're..." Coco started to say but trailed off.

"Legends." Fox finished, "Especially team RWBY."

Coco shook her head in disgust. "We're not legends, not yet."

They sat in silence for a time, until it was announced that they would be landing soon. Coco sighed. Things used to be so simple. Now... they were complicated, and Coco didn't know why.

She didn't like that.

* * *

**(Beacon Courtyard)**

Jaune was in a good mood. He had discovered the wonders of motion sickness pills, and had actually been able to look out the window during his flight to Beacon. Quite a few of the new first years had given him weird looks, but he just chalked that up to the fact that the SDC had unleashed the news of his and Weiss's relationship into the world.

Jacques's doing most likely. Oh well, some reporter or paparazzi would've seen them eventually.

"Um, excuse me, are you Jaune Arc?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, that's me," he said, turning around as he spoke, "What can I-"

His words died in his throat when he saw the first year student in front of him.

Other than the color of her gear, which was a dark blue, and her hair, which was black, the girl standing before him was the spitting image of Pyrrha Nikos.

Jaune's hand strayed towards the sash tied around his waist.

"Um, my name is Percia, but you can call me Percy. I... Pyrrha was always what inspired me to want to become a huntress. I wanted to tell her that, but since... I can't, and you were her partner so I figured that-"

_I need to end this conversation before I start getting bad._ "Thanks for telling me that, Percia." Jaune forced out, hoping that it seemed natural. "Pyrrha would've been happy that you're following your dream. Uh, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I think that Professor Ozpin needed me for something."

It was by pure luck that at that moment, Jaune received a text from Professor Ozpin.

_"Mr. Arc, now that you've arrived, could you and Miss Rose meet me in my office? I would like to discuss the methodology of the independent study program your teams will be participating in."_

Independent Study program? That was the cover story? _Really, Ozpin?_

_"Got it, Professor, I'll be there as quick as I can."_

Jaune turned back to where Percia had been, only to see that she had disappeared. Jaune shook his head. He'd probably have to deal with that kind of thing a lot more often. He wasn't looking forward to it in any way, shape, or form.

As he walked to Ozpin's office, his hand never left the sash.

* * *

**(Elevator to Ozpin's Office, ten minutes later)**

Jaune was still amazed by the... _extra-curricular_ powers he had now that he knew about Salem. He could break curfew, he could commandeer a Bullhead, he could override locks on student dorms...

Only in emergencies, of course.

The one that scared him the most though, was that he could access Ozpin's office without a teacher with him. On paper, that sounded great, but made actually getting to Ozpin's office during the day...

Problematic.

It took him ten minutes, but he was finally able to duck into an elevator without being seen. He had been so intent on getting into the elevator that he hadn't noticed that he had a text from Weiss until he was already on the way up.

_"It's been too long since I've seen you, Jaune. Don't take too long with Ozpin, now."_

_"Weiss, we video called yesterday."_ Jaune texted, a grin on his face.

_"Hmph, that doesn't count. Besides, I have a surprise for you..."_

As Jaune was left in suspense for a moment, his scroll mercifully pinged with the picture message tone. Jaune opened the picture to find...

A picture of wind dust and lightning dust vials.

_"Wait, you got that upgrade for me? Does it work the way I wanted it to?"_

Meanwhile, in team RWBY's dorm room, Weiss shook her head, Jaune was such a dunce sometimes, but he was more than that.

He was her dunce, and she wouldn't change that for the world.

_"You'll have to find out tomorrow. Training room 3, 10 AM."_

Jaune laughed. Of course that's how they were doing this. _"Thanks, Weiss. I can't wait."_

The doors opened, and Jaune walked through, a smile on his face.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

"Oh, Mr. Arc, good of you to finally arrive." Ozpin said.

Jaune winced, "Sorry, not _all_ of us have a speed semblance." He teased, his sarcasm directed at one Ruby Rose.

She stuck out her tongue at him. Some things never change. Others did.

"So, what's going on, Professor?" Jaune asked, "Do we have a mission already?"

Ruby gave Ozpin a look that was somewhere between excitement and apprehension.

Ozpin gave a light laugh before answering, "First things first, from now on, when we have these meetings, we are equals. No calling me professor. Ozpin or Oz is fine."

Jaune and Ruby gave each other a look. They had just been reminded about how serious their situation was. One of the most powerful Hunters in Vale had just told them that they were equals, in strategy meetings anyways.

"So, what's the plan, Prof- Ozpin?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair. "Right now, we're in the most important part of war. The planning and intelligence gathering phase. To that end, I have found a contact for us within the Valean underworld, to keep tabs on the goings on. If Salem uses Adam and the White Fang to make any moves, our contact will hear about it, and inform us.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Alright, so who is it?"

"I have successfully turned Roman Torchwick to our side. He survived the battle by some freak accident, as he calls it."

" _He tried to kill me!_ " Ruby yelled, "Five times!"

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle, only Ruby would say that like it was normal.

"Be that as it may," Ozpin countered, amusement plain on his face, "Not only does Mr. Torchwick have extensive knowledge of the goings on of the Valean underworld, but he also knows how to spot the movements of the Valean White Fang."

"I'm still going to complain about it the whole time..." Ruby pouted.

Jaune took up the narrative, "So, who's going to be our point of contact for this Torchwick?" he asked, "It'll need to be someone who blends in with... that kind of crowd."

Ozpin nodded sagely, "An astute observation, Jaune. As Roman will be using Junior's nightclub as his base of operations, I believe Yang Xiao Long would be the best option, as her going there would not be completely out of the ordinary."

Ruby nodded, "I'll tell her, and I'll tell her to try not to wreck the place."

"Good." Ozpin said, "Now, if there's anything else..."

Jaune raised his hand. "Well, I had an idea." Jaune looked at Ruby, "It involves Blake, she used to be a member of the White Fang, right?"

Ruby's face screwed up in concentration, "You want her to try to infiltrate?"

"Not... exactly, more just lurk on online forums, other social media channels, so we can gauge their reactions to Adam and his faction as they do Salem's dirty work." Jaune explained. "Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get a heads up about their plans so we can counter them."

"It is true that the White Fang is somewhat divided right now..." Ozpin ruminated, "According to what intelligence General Ironwood has been able to collect, there are two main factions. Adam's, which mainly composes of the White Fang here in Vale, and-"

"Sienna Khan, out of Mistral." Jaune finished. When Ruby and Ozpin gave him looks of confusion, he shrugged. "Weiss gave me homework over the break, okay?"

Jaune continued, "Theoretically, any of us can lurk on the White Fang's social media channels, but Blake can say the right things, get invited to the private groups, if she can get an invite to meet with Sienna..."

"Then we might be able to get her help when Adam gets uppity! Jaune that's brilliant!" Ruby exclaimed.

Jaune grinned, "I have been known to have moments of brilliance."

Ruby cocked her head in mock confusion, "Really? When?" She teased.

Ozpin chuckled. Good, they were still taking time to be children. _I hate that I had to pull you all into this so early. Please bear it well._

Ozpin didn't want to think of the alternative.

* * *

**(Team RWBY Dorm)**

Yang didn't think anything that Ruby said after the team leader's meeting with Ozpin would surprise her.

She had never been more wrong.

"I'm sorry, Rubes, _what did you just say?"_ Yang asked incredulously.

Ruby winced, "Roman Torchwick is alive, is on our side, and Ozpin would like you to meet with him tonight?"

Blake was equally perplexed. "So... Ozpin wants me to try to get a meeting with Sienna Khan through... _the White Fang's social media channels?"_

"Ah, that was Jaune's idea." Ruby countered.

"You... realize that I can just call her, right?" Blake said, exasperation clear in her voice.

Now it was Weiss's turn to be confused. "Would you two even be on speaking terms?"

Blake nodded empathetically. "Yes, I ran from Adam and his faction. She never liked how... _radical_ Adam was with..." She trailed off trying to figure out how to explain.

"Since I left, Adam has shifted more and more away from fighting for equality and more just... violence for violence's sake. As we could see with the White Fang's involvement in the Battle of Beacon. Sienna believes that the White Fang should only use violence for self defense or to protect those that can't protect themselves."

Weiss rubbed the back of her neck, a mannerism she undoubtedly picked up from Jaune. "Even still... it might be a good idea to keep an eye on the social media of Adam's group. If we can get some glimmer that we can cross reference with what Roman tells us..."

"Oh, right. Roman." Yang remembered. That's a thing. Guess I should go do that."

Ruby pondered a moment, then spoke. "We probably shouldn't go anywhere alone, take Ren with you maybe? He'd be the least conspicuous of us all."

Yang shrugged, "It's just Junior's Nightclub, Ruby. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**(Junior's Nightclub, That Evening)**

The worst had happened. Yang was being let into the nightclub without a speck of resistance.

Yang stared incredulously at the bouncer that was making her question reality. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Go right in?"

Yang blinked. "Really? You're not even going to _try_ to stop me?"

The bouncer groaned with exasperation. "You're on the list." He explained.

Yang glanced around, there were a few Faunus waiting to get in, and as much as Yang hated to profile...

"Look, buddy," Yang implored. "I need to keep up appearances for... reasons. Just have Junior send some of his goons at me. I'll even pull my punches."

The bouncer glowered at the brawler. He did not get paid enough for this. "I'll ask the boss. One second."

As he turned around to call Junior, Yang turned to find that the line had grown... a group of Faunus that didn't look like they were there for a night of drinks and dancing had joined the line...

_I hate it when I'm right, and when Ruby's right. I should've brought Ren... or Nora. Heh, that would've been great._

"Sorry, blondie, no dice." The bouncer had returned without good news. "The boss said that your... _mutual friend_ didn't want a scene."

Mutual friend. Yang frowned. Of course Roman wouldn't want attention drawn to him, which meant no nightclub brawls.

Jackass.

"Fine, whatever." Yang grumbled. She walked in to find the usual crowd, thank the gods. Just your average assortment of criminals, low-lifes, and people just trying to forget their troubles for a night. No terrorists. Yet. Yang spotted Junior at his usual spot tending bar and worked her way over.

"Your usual, Strawberry Sunrise, no ice." Junior said, "Why the hell did you want me to send my guys after you, blondie?"

"To keep up appearances." Yang deadpanned, her back to the bar so she could observe the crowd. "Why's everyone so tense? Your guys, you-"

Junior cut her off, "The White Fang's been trying to shake me down for protection money, they've been trying every damned night. Sooner or later they'll get violent."

Yang rolled her eyes, "Please, your goons, I mean, your guys easily out match Adam's goon squad."

"The last thing our _mutual friend_ needs is the cops poking around after a shootout between my guys and the White Fang, but if one of Beacon's most skilled Huntresses sends the White Fang packing..."

Yang scowled as she took a swig of her drink, "Damn it, I was trying to keep a low profile for once."

"Is that a yes? I need to know now, Yang."

Yang turned to look at Junior. He had used her actual name. Despite the "friendly enemies" dynamic of their interactions, Yang considered the man a friend, and knew that he only used someone's actual name when he was serious.

"Yeah, I'll take out the trash, but I expect proper compensation for my trouble." Yang said, pushing off of the bar, settling into an easy stance that would be interpreted as casual, but could lead into several attacks at the drop of a hat.

"Fifty each." Junior offered.

"One hundred." Yang countered.

"Fifty each, plus you drink for free all term."

Yang grinned. "Deal."

The terms were settled just in time, as the Faunus that Yang had spotted as possible White Fang were sauntering towards Junior, and by extension, Yang.

Yang took stock of her approaching punching bags. One bear Faunus, probably grizzly, real big guy. He was flanked by two rodent Faunus, with a lizard and some sort of dog Faunus in tow.

The grizzly bear Faunus ignored Yang and addressed Junior directly, and bluntly.

"So, have you reconsidered our generous offer?" The giant of a man inquired.

"My answer is the same," Junior growled. "Stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

_Five guys, concealed weapons probably, most likely no aura though... should be fun._

"You know, you'd probably have more success if your boss wasn't a limp-dicked douche." Yang taunted.

All five Faunus stared at her, with emotions ranging from amazement to anger.

Yang took their stunned silence to be very reassuring and continued. "I mean, he _tried_ to cut me down to size, but I get it, performance issues."

With a roar, the grizzly Faunus lashed out and backhanded her. Yang let the blow hit, her eyes flashing red before impact. "How _dare_ you, human scum!"

Junior grinned. "Wrong move."

"Looks like I hit a nerve," Yang noted as she deployed Ember Celica. "Let's see if I can't hit a few more things."

It was Yang's turn to lash out, her first target the lizard Faunus already going for his weapon. She slipped over to him and unleashed an unforgiving combo.

_Jab, Cross, Haymaker._

He went sprawling on the nightclub floor, his blade skittering away.

The next two rushed her, not even bothering with what weapons they may or may not have had.

Yang went into the bob-and-weave, slipping past the wild would-be-blows of the two rodent Faunus. Seeing an opportunity, she nailed one with a blistering gut punch before nailing the other with an elbow strike chained into a back fist.

_That's three down. Definitely no aura._

The dog Faunus launched himself at Yang and unleashed a barrage of sweeping kicks, which caught Yang in the side and jaw.

_Dammit, he's like a crappy Mercury._

Just remembering the smug assassin was enough to trigger her semblance, she caught the poor guy's axe kick in one hand, and unleashed a kick of her own, targeting...

A very _sensitive_ area.

The dog Faunus let out an honest-to-goodness yelp and assumed the fetal position upon his contact with the ground.

"I'll put you in your place, you bitch!" The grizzly Faunus roared, he deployed his weapon, bladed talons and...

_Dammit, he's got Aura._

"Well, I don't know how you're going to do that," Yang teased as she backstepped out of his reach, "Since I'm going to come out on top and all..."

He roared, and unleashed a lariat that would've knocked Yang down... if she hadn't ducked under the grizzly's arm. Yang took the opportunity to finish the fight.

_Jab, Cross, Hook, Uppercut._

The grizzly joined his subordinates on the ground.

"Junior, I'm out of patience. Where-" Yang started to demand.

"VIP room one. He's expecting you."

"Thanks, your new decor is _unbearable_ by the way." Yang deadpanned as she walked off.

Junior groaned at the pun.

* * *

**(Junior's Nightclub, VIP Room 1)**

Roman scowled at the cameras. Normally he didn't believe in coincidence, but he was inclined to believe that the White Fang goons really were dumb enough to shake down Junior for protection money.

A knock at the door.

"That'll be her, then. Let's get this show on the road. Oh, Neo? Play nice." Roman said.

Somehow Neo could combine a scowl and a pout and still be completely adorable.

Roman opened the door to find Yang Xiao Long.

"Hey, Sunshine! You lost?" Roman cajoled.

Yang invited herself in and closed the door behind her. "Can it, Roman. How are you even alive? Ruby said a Griffon swallowed you!"

"Don't remind me, alright! I had to get a new hat!" Roman grumbled. "It was by complete chance, of all things. When she was leaving, Little Red must of domed the Griffon that tried to chow down on me with that crazy sniper scythe of hers."

That was actually completely believable. Ruby did use her gunshots for mobility quite often. "Why are you even helping us? Weren't you on Sal- their side?" Yang interrogated.

"Careful, Sunshine! We don't know who's listening." Roman warned.

Yang mentally kicked herself. All of this cloak and dagger business was new to her. "Well?" Yang demanded.

"Cinder and her _friends_ think I'm dead. I was going to take the opportunity to disappear, but then Ozpin shows up and dangles amnesty in front of me if I help you keeps tabs on my kind of people. Namely the White Fang." Roman explained.

"And you agreed, because amnesty for people like you and Neapolitan is like the second coming of the Grimm Reaper for us Hunters." Yang concluded.

"Bingo! You've won the grand prize!" Roman said sarcastically. "Neo, show the lady what she's won!"

Neo moved from the wall, took out her scroll and motioned for Yang to do the same. Yang checked her scroll and found a new file.

"What you've got there is contact info for both me and Neo, plus a map of my safehouses throughout the city. A peace offering of sorts." Roman explained, "I don't have anything concrete for you yet, but when I do, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Roman. This might come in handy. Anything else?"

Roman's expression darkened. "Yeah, unfortunately. If Ice Princess and her Knight go _anywhere_ they need to be careful. Adam put out a kill order for them. Kitty-cat too."

Yang sucked a breath in. They were making this personal. "Wait, why Jaune? What's he done to them?" Yang questioned.

Neo rolled her eyes.

Roman groaned, "Okay, I know you're not stupid, Sunshine. Take a guess."

It took Yang a moment, but when she figured it out, she was furious.

"Unbelievable, Jaune finally catches a break, then those assholes..." Yang had to stop herself before she activated her semblance. "Alright, I'm out, see you around, Roman."

Yang swiftly left and closed the door behind her, clearly done with the situation. Roman slumped into a chair and kneaded his forehead with his hands.

"Neo, I'm starting to get a soft spot for these kids. Why? Why should I even care?"

Neapolitan didn't have an answer for him.


	3. Dust For Dunces 101

**(Team JNPR Dorm)**

Nora was convinced that something was very wrong with Jaune. He had left the dorm room at ten last night, and hadn't come back until two. He thought that no one had noticed, but Nora had. Most people would just assume he had been with Weiss, but Nora knew that Weiss was very much _not_ a night owl.

She watched Jaune get ready for training with Weiss, there was a very good reason that Nora always acted out, always instigated shenanigans. It was her way of making sure her friends were alright. Back when it was just her and Ren, she hated when he just... withdrew. So, she did whatever she had to do to get him to smile.

"Jaune, how are you doing? Really?" Nora asked.

Jaune pondered the question. Finally, he answered.

"I miss her, Nora. I miss her smile, her laugh... the way she'd always apologize even when she had nothing to apologize for! I just... I miss her." Jaune said.

Nora sensed that he wasn't done, and waited for him to continue.

"It helps that I always have a piece of her with me," Jaune said, motioning to the sash tied around his waist, "But, that night... it still haunts me, Nora. It still... I'm still..."

Nora walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Jaune. You can tell me, I won't tell a soul."

Jaune shot her a look.

"Well, maybe Ren." She admitted, a mischievous smile on her face.

Jaune barked out a laugh, then continued. "I met one of the new first years. Her name was Percia. Apart from her hair color it was like I saw a ghost. That's not even the worst part, she stopped me to tell me that Pyrrha was her inspiration for wanting to become a Huntress!"

Nora frowned. "Jaune, people are going to do stuff like that. Me and Ren get questions a little more than we'd like. You're gonna have to get used to it at some point."

"I know, I'm better than I _was._ I haven't... gone away like I did right before finals last term."

Nora flinched. _That_ had been bad.

Whether it had been the stress from finals combined with his grief or something else entirely, Jaune had just... shut down. He had barely been able to get out of bed and take a shower, much less tell you the weak points on a Beringel.

It had only been through a combination of Weiss's ministrations and Jaune not wanting to miss the Combat final that had brought him out of it.

"I can't go away like that again, Nora. There's too much at stake." Jaune said, "Besides, I don't think I can survive another one of Port's makeup tests!"

Ah, yes. The increasingly weird balance of their lives. The balance that went from 'save the world' to 'did you do your history paper' and back again.

"I don't blame you, Jaune. Now get out of here! You've got some training to do!" Nora yelled with all of her typical manic exuberance.

Jaune smiled as Nora bodily shoved him out the door. He could always count on her to cheer him up.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Training Room 3)**

"So, Jaune, what do you know about dust?" Weiss asked.

An excellent question. What did Jaune know about dust? He knew that lightning dust kick-started Nora's Semblance, he knew that Ruby had nearly blown herself up by sneezing around it, and he knew that Weiss looked absolutely _fabulous_ when she used it.

"Uh, you do cool stuff with it?" Jaune answered.

If ever there was a way to glare at someone _indulgently_ Weiss had mastered it. "Correct, but try again."

"Uh, you look absolutely _fabulous_ when you use it?" Jaune attempted again.

"Flatterer. You could give Neptune a run for his money." Weiss teased.

"I doubt that, but I'll take the compliment." Jaune countered, "Okay, for real this time. After Aura, dust is our best weapon against the Grimm. There are multiple types, all with varying elemental effects."

Weiss nodded, "Good, what else?"

Jaune pretended to think for a moment and replied, "Don't sneeze around it?"

"Jaune."

He raised his hands in mock surrender, "Other than rattling off the types of dust I know of off the top of my head, I've got nothing."

"So, normally with dust based weapons," Weiss explained, "They use dust to achieve a pre-determined effect, such as when Ruby uses lightning ammo."

"That makes sense. Cardin can really only do fire dust explosions with the dust crystal in his mace." Jaune added.

"Exactly, however, Myrtenaster is different. It allows me to shape the effect of the dust how I want, either by focusing it through my glyphs, or-" Weiss started.

Jaune's eyes lit up in understanding, "That's why you move the way you do when you use dust! To direct it, right?"

"Jaune, why aren't you this clever when it comes to Dust Studies?" Weiss complained.

"That is a very good question that I do not have an answer for."

"In any event, you are correct. The upgrade that I have designed for Crocea Mors will work in the same fashion, but with a twist." Weiss explained, "It harkens back to older dust weapons where the user had to add aura to their strikes to activate the dust."

_It's perfect for me in a way, with aura concentration being the trigger, instead of there being an actual trigger to fumble with. Plus based on what Weiss has told me about how dust works, it'll work exactly the way I want it to._

"Awesome, let's get started." Jaune said.

Weiss had chosen training room three for a reason. It was known by another name by most of the other students. The Workshop. This was because, unlike the other training rooms at Beacon, there was a workbench meant for the application or fine tuning of upgrades.

As Jaune watched Weiss enable Crocea Mors to accept dust vials he was reminded of the "Weapon Tune-Up Day" that had happened last semester, in Grimm Studies for whatever reason. Seeing Ruby work on Crescent Rose had been like watching a master craftsman hone their skill. Seeing Yang work on Ember Celica had been like watching a pyromaniac have a _bit_ too much fun. But Weiss?

Watching her work on Myrtenaster had been like watching a surgeon. It didn't help that she actually wore a surgical mask for some reason. Regardless of her reasoning for that, she brought every bit of that skill and precision to bear on Crocea Mors.

After about twenty minutes, Weiss had finished. The dust upgrade was molded seamlessly with the Mistralian Bronze that Jaune had added to the cross guard of his sword. Unless you were looking for it, you wouldn't even be able to tell anything was different.

Weiss showed him a knob that was located right where his thumb would be when holding the sword, that knob was how he chose what dust type was active, or if it was primed at all.

"There's room in the sword for four dust vials." Weiss explained. "Right now there's two wind and two lightning vials. If you choose to add more dust types later, you'll need to reconfigure the selector knob."

Jaune took his sword, and moved to the center of the training room. "Weiss, give me a target." He grinned as he settled into his stance.

A glyph appeared a good distance away from him, Jaune flicked over to wind dust, concentrated aura in his sword, and swung.

A wave of wind, reminiscent of Blake's aura slashes, was released, and impacted against the glyph.

"Yes!" Jaune crowed, "It worked just how I wanted it to!"

Jaune continued to experiment with what he could do, while Weiss kept a watchful eye and provided advice when requested. It seemed that unlike with swordsmanship, where Jaune needed constant direction, with dust his natural creativity took over.

After helping Jaune figure out how to reload, Weiss began to work on something that had eluded her for a long time.

Summoning.

It was the lesser known part of the Schnee semblance, the ability to summon Grimm that she had felled in battle to defend her. The problem was that the summoning glyph was incredibly... slippery.

Most of her glyphs, Barrier, Velocity, Hold, and even Time Dilation were simple enough, all it took was visualization. For Barrier, she simply visualized a shield.

In recent days, she had taken to using Jaune's shield as the visualization and was pleased to find out that it had increased the strength of her Barrier glyphs slightly.

But summoning didn't work off of visualization, or off of science. It worked off of emotion, at least that's what Grandpa Schnee's diary said. It required something else, but a poorly timed ink blot kept that information from her.

So, all she could do was fumble around in the dark, figuratively speaking.

_Visualize the Arma Gigas, focus on how you felt when you beat it, add aura, and..._

The glyph fizzled.

"Damn it!" Weiss swore. She had almost had it, too! Maybe.

That got Jaune's attention. Weiss didn't swear.

He sheathed his sword, and walked over to her. "Weiss? You alright?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "This is just proving to be elusive."

"Summoning, right?" Jaune asked.

Weiss shot him a look, how did he know about-

"Ruby told me about it a couple weeks ago. She said you were having problems with it."

"Every time, it fails!" Weiss ranted, "I have the glyph perfect, I have the image of the Grimm that I want to summon in my mind, but it just fails and I don't know why!"

"Weiss, can you try again?" Jaune asked.

Weiss sent him a withering glare, to his credit, Jaune realized that her ire wasn't directed at him.

"I've got a hunch, but I need to see it one more time." Jaune explained.

Weiss nodded, plunged her sword into the ground, and began to concentrate. The glyph formed without complaint, glowed brighter when she had visualized the Arma Gigas, then... failed. Again. She turned to Jaune who... was smiling?

"I think I've got it, but... ah..."

"Jaune, what is it?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"Well, it uh... comes from one of the comic books that I read." Jaune cleared his throat and explained, "This is the quote, 'The power comes in response to a need, you have to create that need.' Does that make sense?"

"Strangely enough, it does, but how do I create the need?"

Jaune responded by moving so he was across from her, and drew his sword. "En garde, Miss Schnee."

Weiss smirked, noting the playful tone in Jaune's voice. "En garde, Mr. Arc."

_Technically, this is our first date._ Weiss thought.

Weiss created a glyph beneath her, and launched herself at Jaune, her sword extended. The Schnee Family Special, as she called it. Jaune deflected it, barely, by making the blade skip off of his shield.

They danced a dance of steel and wit, Weiss landed small hits regularly, due to Jaune's inexperience with fighting against fighters that used speed. However, these small hits took off so little of his aura that they were negligible. Jaune, for his part, took advantage of the fact that he only needed to _pressure_ Weiss into a situation where she thought she needed to try summoning.

He flicked over to lightning dust, and launched an aura charged spin attack that unleashed a wave of electricity, causing Weiss to jump back using a glyph.

_If I can just make her duck... she might go for a summon._

Jaune thrust his sword in her direction, causing a bolt of lightning to leap from the blade of Crocea Mors at Weiss.

She knelt to dodge, plunged her sword into the ground, and the summoning glyph began to form.

_Gotta make her think she's still in trouble..._

He switched to wind dust, and attacked, vertical slashes that sent waves of wind just to the right and left of Weiss, close enough to make her think that-

Suddenly, there was a flash, and the one-on-one fight had become two-on-one, with a Boarbatusk joining the fray.

Weiss grinned, and simply pointed her sword at Jaune, the Boarbatusk started its signature rolling charge...

But Jaune was ready, and rolled to the right. Once he had regained his feet, he resheathed his sword, and activated its greatsword mode. Jaune charged, attacking the Boarbatusk with an uppercut that sent it flying. It impacted the wall, then vanished.

"You _actually_ got the Sword-sword?" Weiss giggled.

Jaune groaned.

* * *

**(Unknown Location, Vale)**

Arthur Watts was _finally_ in his element.

It had taken weeks, but he and Tyrian had finally infiltrated Vale, and had a relatively comfortable hideout. The first step to the plan to... _relocate_ Miss Rose to Evernight Castle was recon.

The whole reason that Tyrian and Watts, two people who could not possibly be more different, worked so well together is that they knew when to work together, and when to work separately.

Watts was slowly probing Beacon Academy's cyber security, careful not to poke too hard, it was much too early to raise any sort of alarm. Tyrian would call him occasionally, asking him to disable a camera, or something of that nature.

Watts had been able to track Ruby's Scroll through the GPS, so Tyrian was familiarizing himself with the places that she frequented.

A dust shop in the main square.

The candy store next to it.

A video arcade a good distance away.

A ramen stand that also served seafood of all things.

Not making much progress on Beacon's firewalls, Watts turned his attention to Ruby's Scroll. As it was connected to the network, it was tantalizingly vulnerable.

Watts frowned. This was... beyond the usual encryption. At least for her text messages. With little effort, he decrypted her contact list. _Why was that encrypted in the first place?_

Why the hell was _General Ironwood_ in Ruby Rose's contact list?

Watts frowned. This... did Ozpin tell her about...

He accessed her text messages and started snooping about.

It seemed that all of the members of Ruby's team, and the remnants of their "sister" team, team JNPR, were all involved in some sort of _independent study_ program. There was just one problem.

Beacon didn't _have_ an independent study program.

"Well, this certainly is a wrinkle." Watts mused.

"What was that, oh, good doctor?" Tyrian asked.

"Ozpin appears to have chosen his next generation of guardians." Watts said, stroking his mustache. "We'll maintain the course for now, but depending on if we can act before Adam starts his little war, our plan may change."

"If we can't get the girl," Tyrian suggested, "Can I at least kill Ozpin? Imagine the _chaos_ that would cause!"

Watts considered it. It was certainly a viable strategy, plus it would look good, cleaning up Cinder's messes. He filed it away in _possible contingencies._

"Come back for now, Tyrian." Watts said. "I think we should lay low for a couple days. I'll admit to being spooked."

In the meantime, Watts got to work, tapping away at his interface. He had six more people to get to know.

* * *

**(Team JNPR Dorm)**

Jaune lay awake pretending to be asleep. He had to wait until he was sure that others didn't know what he was doing. They wouldn't understand. He was even keeping it from Weiss.

Finally, Nora's snoring started. Jaune was forever grateful that Ren had conditioned himself to sleep through Nora's snoring, that allowed him to sneak out to do some training.

Training that was incredibly personal.

He made his way to the roof, it was the one place that he could do this while at Beacon, he sincerely hoped that Cardin didn't rat him out, his window was in the perfect position to spy on him.

He took out his scroll, primed the video, drew his sword, then hit play.

_"Alright, Jaune. Just like we practiced. Follow these instructions."_

The voice of Pyrrha Nikos began to echo around the rooftop.

_"Shield up, keep your grip tight, don't forget to keep your front foot forward. Ready?"_

He hadn't been. If he had been, then maybe Pyrrha would still be alive. He _had_ to be ready for the next time, he _had_ to get stronger. Cinder was still out there, and Adam Taurus was a threat to Weiss that he hadn't counted on.

He couldn't let history repeat. It would break him if it did, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to put himself back together right.

_"Go!"_

He stabbed at an imaginary opponent, letting out a shout to release his emotions.

_"Again!"_

This time a horizontal slash.

_"And again!"_

An overhead strike.

_"Okay, now assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break."_ Video-Pyrrha said.

Jaune knew what was coming next. He could set the video to rewind at this point.

But he didn't.

_"I know this can be frustrating, and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount. But I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves!"_

_Thanks, Pyr._

_"You've grown so much since we started training, and I know that this is just the beginning."_

_I know, but I need to keep going, I'm not there yet, I can't protect them all yet._

_"Jaune, I... I just want you to know that I'm happy to be a part of your life."_

Jaune could hear the words she had wanted to say, but didn't have the courage to say.

_"I'll always be here for you, Jaune."_

The video rewound, and he did it again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

**(Team CRDL Dorm)**

It took a lot to move the men of team CRDL to tears, they were men, they claimed, and men didn't cry.

Turns out, all it took was hearing Pyrrha's voice.

Then it started over, and they realized what was going on. Jaune was torturing himself with what Pyrrha had intended to be just a training video.

Then, finally, it was over.

"Cardin? What are we gonna do?" Sky asked.

Cardin wished he knew.


	4. Back To School

**(Beacon Mess Hall, Breakfast, Monday)**

The first day of his second year at Beacon, and Cardin Winchester could barely keep his eyes open. If you asked him why, he would just tell you that he "slept like shit."

The actual reason was heartbreaking.

After he and his team had overheard Jaune doing his secret midnight training, Cardin had spent two hours, two _bloody_ hours, writing a text message to Jaune, to tell him that Cardin had heard what he was doing, and that if Jaune needed to talk, he was there.

He hadn't been able to get it quite right, though. So he didn't send it.

Now, if you looked at team CRDL, you would assume that it was just four interchangeable meatheads, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

Sky Lark was the team joker, "Hype Man", as he called it, he had developed a sixth sense for when his teammates needed cheering up. Like right now.

Russell Thrush had become the big brother of the team, always the first to lend a kind-for-him word or a listening ear. Or a shoulder to cry on, not that any of them would admit to that. Which was why he was off getting coffee for everyone.

Ever since team CRDL's transformation from bullies to upstanding members of society, Dove Bronzewing had become the voice of reason for the team. As such, he could tell whenever any of his teammates were about to do something stupid. Cardin would start tapping, his finger, a pencil, anything really. Which he was doing right now.

"Cardin." Dove said.

Cardin winced. He was doing it again. "Sorry, my mind's somewhere else."

That was putting it lightly.

Luckily, Russell chose that moment to make an appearance. "Alright, boys, Coffee's hot!"

Sky looked at him forlornly. He forgot again, didn't he?

"Don't worry, Sky. I didn't forget this time. Hot Chocolate with peppermint." Russell said apologetically. No one wanted to give caffeine to Sky, it invariably led to disaster.

"Dove, decaf, two sugars." The dagger wielder said, handing Dove his cup of salvation. Dove nodded his thanks.

"Aaaand Cardin, dark and bitter as your soul." Sky cut in.

At least it got a laugh out of him. "Heh, I mean, if you're gonna call me out..." Cardin joked back as he drank his coffee.

Dove glanced at Cardin. He could still see it in his leader's eyes. He was going to do something stupid. "Cardin."

_Gonna force it, Dove? Fine._ "I have to talk to him, Dove. He's going to get himself killed if he keeps pushing himself like this."

Sky suddenly became very interested in his scroll, say what you will about him, but he knew when to butt out.

Russell sighed, "Look, man, I know you're gonna do what you're gonna do. Just be smart about it. Talk to him alone, don't try to tell Weiss or his team first. Just you and him. Otherwise he'll get embarrassed and clam up."

Cardin nodded. "Right. No time to worry about that now, boys. We've got Dust Studies first, and we have to actually set an example for once."

Cardin chanced a glance over at the RWBY/JNR table to see Jaune trying to fight off Ruby who was trying to geek out over Jaune's weapon for some reason.

Huh, guess he got some upgrades.

_Jaune, get your head on straight. You're no use to your friends dead._

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Dust Studies)**

For the first time in his academic career, Jaune Arc was actually paying attention in Dust Studies. Professor Peach was going over the topics that they would be covering over the term.

Basic dust combinations, advanced dust types, medical uses of dust...

One of the other students made a comment about how they couldn't see how gravity dust could be used for fighting Grimm. Jaune groaned, that idiot had sealed their fate.

Rule number one of Dust Studies at Beacon Academy, _never_ under any circumstances, challenge Professor Peach about the possible usages of dust.

"Pick any student in here, and I will tell you how they could use gravity dust in combat." Professor Peach challenged.

The guy that had challenged the professor blinked, then broke out into a toothy grin. "Jaune Arc."

His partner groaned. "You _idiot._ You know who he's dating right?"

Weiss facepalmed.

Professor Peach turned to Jaune, "How about it, Mr. Arc? How do _you_ think that you could use gravity dust?"

Jaune frowned. Typical Professor Peach, she was a firm believer that the best teachers were other students. Jaune flipped through his textbook. He didn't know much about gravity dust. He knew it could suspend things in midair, and could momentarily reverse gravity.

"Well, definitely not in my sword. Wind and lightning work perfectly fine there, anyways." Jaune immediately knew that he had said too much. When Professor Peach got that spark in her eyes, you knew that she was going to call on you again to explain that thing you just said.

Jaune continued, "I suppose I could use it in my shield. A quick burst of gravity dust to disrupt opponents after I block? Or for an actual landing strategy."

"Perfect, Mr. Arc, exactly what I would have said." Professor Peach said. "Now, could you elaborate on what you meant by the dust types you use in your sword? I thought you didn't use dust."

Every head turned and looked at him.

"Uh, I use dust now?"

Jaune was saved from further interrogation by the bell.

As everyone hurried out to their next class, Professor Peach called after them, "Read chapters 1 and 2 in your textbooks and be ready to discuss them!"

Jaune sighed in relief, he had hoped that he would be able to keep his upgrades under wraps until combat class. Maybe he wanted to show off a little bit.

Little did he know, that he would get more opportunities than he wanted.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Grimm Studies, Wednesday)**

"Well, students," Professor Port thundered, "Welcome to your second year of Grimm Studies! Today, I am going to do something that you all probably never thought I would ever do!"

For once Peter Port had his class on the edge of their seats.

He turned to the viewscreen behind him, and continued, "You see, the first years didn't kill the usual number of Grimm during initiation, so the population in the Emerald Forest is uncomfortably high."

"So, we get a workout." Cardin blurted.

"Precisely, Mr. Winchester. You will deploy in teams, to equidistant points in the forest. I will be joining team JNR to-"

Jaune cut him off, "We don't need you to do that, Professor."

You could hear a pin drop in that classroom. Everyone collectively held their breath, as far as they were concerned, Professor Port was trying to defuse a bomb with a sledgehammer.

Ren cleared his throat, "What Jaune means to say is that if you come with us, you'll upset our new strategy for missions like this."

Port raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me."

Jaune nodded, "Sure, first off, we use Ren's semblance. He can mask the emotions of anyone he can touch directly. This'll make us invisible to the Grimm, until Nora gets impatient and starts smashing."

Nora grinned, "You know, he's not wrong."

"That's all well and good, Mr. Arc, but why does that mean you will refuse a fourth person?" Port challenged.

"Ren only has two hands."

The tension in the room deflated immediately, and everyone unleashed all manner of laughter, from Weiss's giggle to Cardin's belly laugh.

After the laughter had died down, Port spoke again, "Be that as it may, Mr. Arc, you are still considered undermanned, as insensitive as it may sound."

"Professor, do you trust us?" Jaune asked.

At this, poor Port got flustered, "What? Of course I do! I wouldn't be willing to go with you if I didn't."

"Then we need you to trust that we can do this on our own." Ren stated, Nora nodded along with him.

Port turned back to the class, "Bullheads leave in thirty minutes, good hunting, students!"

Cardin raised his hand, "Sir, what was the thing you were going to do that we thought you would never do?"

Port chuckled. "I'm going to shut up."

* * *

**(Emerald Forest, 37 minutes later, Team JNR)**

Jaune was once again eternally grateful for the wonders of motion sickness medicine, without it, he could safely say that he would've re-earned his infamous nickname.

Gritting his teeth, he lept out of the Bullhead, following Ren and Nora, who actually _had_ landing strategies. Jaune on the other hand, had Aura. Lots of it. So, he just landed, letting his Aura take the hit.

He made an honest to goodness _crater_.

"Well, that's one way I suppose." Ren deadpanned.

Nora came bounding over to see what had made all the racket and Arc shaped crater. "I know I call you 'Fearless Leader' sometimes, but that's just... that's just... so... I don't know?"

Jaune shook his head. His lack of landing strategy was going to be part of the legends told to incoming students, and he knew it. "Come on, guys," He said, gesturing deeper into the forest. "We've got a job to do."

* * *

**(Emerald Forest, Team RWBY)**

"Yahoo!" Ruby yelled as she careened from Grimm to Grimm, relieving them of their heads with Crescent Rose.

"Only you would think this Pandora's box that we've opened is fun, Ruby." Weiss deadpanned.

Team RWBY had found a Beowulf pack, complete with an Alpha and had thought _Okay, something easy to start off, no problem._ What they hadn't realized was that those Beowolves had been on top of a giant Creep burrow network, all next an Ursa cave.

Due to the sheer numbers, they had scattered, and were fighting individually.

When she wasn't pinballing between Grimm using her semblance, Ruby was felling them with both bullet and blade. Crescent Rose formed a razor whirlwind around the reaper, and all that came near that she did not count as a friend fell.

Meanwhile, in her section of the battlefield, Weiss was holding a master class in dust, glyphs and fencing. Any Grimm that approached her were rendered to ash by her masterful application of dust. Those that made it past were subjected to her considerable skill with her semblance and Myrtenaster.

In another area, Blake was always in motion, leading the Grimm on a merry little chase, that always ended in death. When the Grimm thought she stopped moving, they rushed to fulfill their objective, only to have their target explode, or freeze them solid. Those that remained were an easy target for Gambol Shroud.

Hair ablaze, fists and buckshot flying, Yang Xiao Long was having the time of her life. This was the whole reason she wanted to become a Huntress, to fight bad guys, be they human or Grimm. Every time one of the monsters landed a glancing hit on her, she turned the pain into power, and sent it back tenfold.

Soon enough, the onslaught of Grimm had ended, and the members of team RWBY regrouped.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby blabbermouthed, "That was awesome!"

Weiss shook her head, "It's just a pack of Beowolves you said, it would be easy you said."

"So, Ice Queen had fun, then." Yang teased, laughing at Weiss's shout of indignation.

Blake rolled her eyes, "I think we more than hit our quota, we should head ba-"

She was interrupted by a roar that made them all freeze.

Yang's eyes went wide, "That was a-"

"Beringel." Blake finished.

Weiss eyed the direction that the roar had come from. "Ruby... who's over in that direction?"

Ruby pulled out her scroll to check the mission map, and promptly dropped her scroll after seeing who was in the area.

It was team JNR.

"No..." Ruby whimpered. "Not again..."

Yang turned to her sister, "Ruby, who..."

Weiss knew from the moment she had seen Ruby's expression. To say that she was panicking was an understatement. "We have to help them!"

"No, we don't, Weiss." Blake said.

"Uh, want to run that by me again, Blake?" Yang asked.

"It's simple," Blake explained, "If we go over there and bail them out, that's as good as saying we don't think that they, and by extension, Jaune are good enough to beat the Beringel."

"But-" Weiss started to protest but was cut off again by Blake.

"I understand, Weiss, but you can't protect him from everything. He has to learn to cope on his own eventually."

Yang shrugged, "Besides, he's got Ren and Nora with him. He'll be fine."

"Um, Yang?"

"Yeah, Rubes?"

A mischievous smile spread across Ruby's face. "You owe me twenty Lien."

Yang scowled. She and Ruby had bet on who was going to be overprotective first, Jaune or Weiss, and Yang had just lost. "Damn it!"

* * *

**(Emerald Forest, Team JNR)**

Jaune was completely convinced that this was Salem's doing. There weren't even supposed to _be_ any Beringels in the Emerald Forest.

But there one was, sauntering about the clearing, minding its own business, completely unaware of the Hunters masked by Ren's Semblance.

"We're gonna kill it, right?" Nora asked gleefully, clutching the handle of Maghnild in a death grip.

Jaune didn't answer, he was deep in thought.

_Weak point is the eyes, Ren is the only one who can hit it reliably, since I have the most Aura it makes sense for me to tank the hits while Nora... does Nora things._

"Okay," Jaune ordered, "Ren, the weak point is the eyes, go for them, don't let up. Be ready to run interference if more Grimm show up."

Ren nodded. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Nora, I want you always at its back, pounding away. Never give it a moment's rest, got it?"

"You got it, Fearless Leader!" Nora said, settling into her battle stance.

"I'm going to take it from the front. With my dust I should be able to disrupt its attacks, speaking of which, Nora..."

Nora turned to him questioningly, which turned to excitement when she saw his sword crackling with lightning.

"Oh, Jaune, you know how to show a girl a good time." Nora teased as Jaune charged her semblance.

Missing the joke as per usual, Ren shook his head, "Nora, he's taken."

"So are you, once your head catches up to your heart." Nora muttered.

"Enough," Jaune said, "Ren, go. Nora, smash."

They all charged in their own ways. Nora leaping into the air, crackling with electricity, bringing her considerable might and hammer to hear on the Beringel's skull. Ren, zigzagging across what would become the battlefield, Stormflower spitting bursts of gun fire. Jaune let loose a war cry, and danced in and out of the Beringel's range, always keeping in its line of sight, all to make himself a inviting target.

"Nora, watch it! It's coming for you!" Ren warned. True to his words, the Beringel turned and swung at her with its massive fists, but got nothing but empty air and a grenade to the face for its trouble. Jaune punished the gorilla Grimm's lack of attention to him with strikes to the legs meant to hamper its mobility.

Quicker than Jaune had thought possible, the Beringel lashed out and grabbed Nora. "Let go of me, you damned dirty ape!" Nora protested.

Nora's choice of words turned out to be strangely prophetic... as the Beringel hurled her at Ren.

They crashed together and fell to the forest floor, relatively uninjured. However, a quick glance at his scroll confirmed Jaune's worst fear.

That impact had broken Ren and Nora's aura. They were vulnerable.

_No! I won't let you take anyone else, Salem!_ _EVER AGAIN!_

Jaune was doing everything he could to get its attention, yelling like a wild man, hacking away at the parts of it he could reach, but it just wouldn't _turn around!_

Then it hit him. Negative emotions. For all he knew, this was digging up bad memories of Ren and Nora's past. Jaune had to override that, somehow...

He made the decision. To remember. Remember how he had felt that night, the night of the Battle of Beacon.

How he had felt when he had learned that Pyrrha had, in fact, died on that tower.

How he had temporarily gone mad with grief, how he had _cursed_ Weiss for not bringing Pyrrha back...

_You promised! You promised you'd bring her back!_

The Beringel turned.

_I thought you were supposed to be perfect!_

"That's right, you piece of crap! I've got the best negative emotions around! Come on!" Jaune taunted.

_LIAR! OATHBREAKER!_

Jaune focused his aura in his sword and waited for his chance.

_You let her die!_

The Beringel lunged forward with a double hammer blow meant to crush Jaune into paste.

_I HATE YOU!_

Jaune lept back, ending up just outside the Beringel's reach, then thrusted his sword forward, unleashing a bolt of lightning that hit the Beringel in the eye. The monster slumped over, and dissolved when it hit the ground.

Jaune sprinted over to Ren and Nora, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. "Are you guys alright?"

"Did anyone get the license plate of the Grimm that ran us down?" Nora asked, sarcasm clearly evident in her voice.

"So, Nora's alright." Jaune chuckled. "Ren, What about you?"

Ren just looked at him. It was his "Jaune, I know you're not alright" look.

Jaune turned away, he was not in the mood to deal with this right now, no sir. "Alright, I'm going to call for extraction, that Beringel pushed us to our limit."

"Jaune."

Jaune flinched. Guess they were talking about this. "Ren, don't..."

Ren pressed on, "Jaune, I think we all know how you got that Beringel to turn its attention to you."

Nora was silent, she was good at comfort, moral support. Ren, on the other hand was better at this kind of thing.

Ren continued, "No one blames you for anything you said that night, Jaune. You weren't in your right mind."

Jaune finally replied, "I know, Ren. I know. I'm just glad I was able to use the pain to save you guys."

Jaune called for extraction, briefly explaining the situation. Within minutes a Bullhead was hovering over them. "Come on guys, let's go home."

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Airfield)**

Jaune didn't let himself relax until the Bullhead touched down on the airfield. Partially due to adrenaline and partially due to stress. Professor Port greeted them as they disembarked.

"Well done, students!" Port exclaimed, "You overcame a superior foe with little to no prep time and your _unorthodox_ stealth strategy allowed you to get close enough for a surprise attack."

"Uh, thanks, Professor. Thanks for trusting us." Jaune said.

Port nodded, "You're welcome, Mr. Arc, now I _did_ have one more thing to tell you."

Jaune raised his eyebrow, "What's that, Professor?"

Professor Port leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I'd brace yourself. Miss Schnee was worried sick ever since she heard the Beringel roar."

Port walked away to welcome the next team back, and Jaune was left to ponder what form Weiss's worry would take. She would either be _incredibly_ fussy or she would go full Ice Queen, there was literally no grey area.

He didn't have to wait long, as the three of them walked across the courtyard, Weiss Schnee made her presence known.

"JAUNE ARC!"

Ren and Nora quickly scrambled out of the way, having no desire to be trapped in the blast radius. Jaune froze to the spot, he knew it. She was going full Ice Queen.

Not that he minded.

He couldn't keep the smile from his face as she clicked up to him in her heels, stopping just short of ramming into him. "Jaune, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Weiss demanded.

Jaune took a moment to take in the scene before him. Weiss was standing barely inches from him, a glare of affectionate defiance boring into him, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, we killed the Beringel?"

Weiss prodded his breastplate with a dainty finger, "You think that means you're _safe_ from my wrath?"

To any onlookers, it looked as though Weiss was an overbearing girlfriend berating Jaune for things out of his control, but in reality, this was a game they played.

"Yes?" Jaune said lamely.

It was the wrong answer and he knew it, it was his way of upping the stakes of their little game.

"Oh, really? And why pray tell is that?" Weiss said.

_Gotcha, Snow Angel._

"Because I was able to remember what happened the night of the Battle of Beacon without locking up. It's how I was able to draw it away from Ren and Nora, and set up the kill shot."

Weiss's mock fury evaporated instantly. "Jaune, that's... I'm proud of you. That's a big step."

"Yeah, it..." Jaune paused for a moment before continuing, "I never apologized to you. For the things I said to you that night."

Jaune had suddenly become very interested in his feet.

Weiss lifted his chin until he was looking at her again, "You don't need to apologize, you were lost in your grief. I know you, Jaune Arc, and I know you are not a hateful man. I know that you would never mean the things you said to me that night."

Jaune simply nodded. He didn't have the mental energy for much else.

"Now," Weiss continued with mock formality, "We have both had a very trying day, physically and emotionally. So, I am going to require you accompany me to my room, where we shall annoy Blake and Yang with the lewdness of our unprotected premarital handholding, and cuddle until we fall asleep."

"So scandalous," Jaune deadpanned. "Just wait until the tabloids hear about this."

Weiss got on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "It _would_ be a nice change from all of the drivel they print... but for now..."

She pulled him along to team RWBY's dorm room, and there wasn't a force on Remnant that could make Jaune want to resist.


	5. First Mission

**(Beacon Academy, Team RWBY Dorm, Thursday)**

Blake had always been an early riser, normally she would use the time to finish up homework that needed doing, do laundry undisturbed, or have a quiet cup of tea before Nora woke up.

Today though?

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sleeping form of Jaune and Weiss. She was worried about him, but for much more _practical_ reasons than everyone else. She had seen it too many times on her time with the White Fang. Someone goes through a traumatic event, they cling to someone, use them as an emotional crutch to keep limping along. Eventually, events would always conspire to take that person, that crutch away, and then the person that needed that crutch would freeze, lock up, shut down.

Jaune didn't lock up against the Beringel, but that didn't mean it _couldn't_ happen. Blake shook her head. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

But then there was the elephant in the room, no, more like the _bull_ in the room. If antagonizing Adam's White Fang was Salem's next move, then that would put all of her friends on a collision course with Adam.

Including Jaune and Weiss.

Try as she might, Blake couldn't get Adam's threat from the Battle of Beacon out of her head.

_I'm going to destroy everything you love, starting with her._

Blake shuddered as she remembered how Yang had charged Adam, and then Adam had tried to _disarm_ her... _damn Yang and her puns._

If it hadn't been for one of Sun's clones...

It had been pure luck that Sun and Neptune had shown up when they did, but thanks to them, they had managed to escape, Blake being the only one wounded, with the stab wound in her gut.

Adam was going to come for them, all of them. As much as Blake tried to ignore it, she knew.

The least she could do is prepare them as best she could if they had to fight him. Blake smiled despite herself, before... everything, her advice to Jaune if he was fighting Adam would've been "Run."

Now, though?

He couldn't hope to beat Adam one on one, partially due to the fact that Adam's Semblance made him Jaune's worst possible matchup. However, Jaune had improved by leaps and bounds in both swordsmanship and aura control under Weiss's guidance. Plus, Jaune had gotten upgrades that he had been insisting on keeping under wraps until Combat class.

Now, with all that taken into consideration, Blake decided that her advice to Jaune on fighting Adam would be something that he was very familiar with.

Hold the line.

She was drawn out of her internal monologue by all of the scrolls in the room buzzing at the same time.

Blake grabbed her scroll in a flash, it was a text with file upload. What caught her eye was the contact info.

Kitty Cat.

For security reasons, Roman had insisted that everyone use his nicknames for them as their contact name for him. Blake opened the message.

_"Found a member of Adam's murder brigade that isn't totally happy about it being a murder brigade. Wants to spill the beans in exchange for protection. More info in the file."_

Blake tapped the icon, then promptly fell out of bed when she saw who the defector was.

Ilia Amitola.

Out of everyone on team RWBY, Weiss was the lightest sleeper, normally. When she was snuggled up with Jaune, she rivaled Yang in her ability to sleep through things. Ruby on the other hand...

"Blake... are you okay? Did you fall out of bed?" Ruby said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ruby, check your scroll." Blake said simply.

Ruby did, and her reaction disappointed Blake a little. "Well, that's great! So, what's got you spooked?"

"Me and Ilia were friends, back when I was in the White Fang, she..." Blake reorganized her thoughts before continuing, "If she wants to leave Adam's faction, things must be very bad."

Ruby stared off into space for a moment, no doubt due to lingering drowsiness. Then her eyes lit up, "We need to have a strategy meeting, with everyone, as soon as possible."

As Blake was nodding her agreement, their scrolls all buzzed again, this time with a text from Professor Ozpin.

_"Please convene in my office in half a hour. We need to discuss how we will approach this development."_

Ruby sighed, "I'll wake Yang up..."

Blake braced herself. Waking Yang up this early was somewhere between not a pleasant experience and signing your death wish.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office, 31 minutes later)**

"My apologies for waking you up so early, James, but this was a matter that I believed we needed the whole group for." Ozpin explained.

From the monitor to Ozpin's right, General James Ironwood inclined his head. "I appreciate that, Oz, but I was already up. I was putting the finishing touches on something I need to run by you and the Vale council..."

Meanwhile, on the monitor to Ozpin's left, Roman Torchwick literally did not have the patience for politics. "This is great and all, really, it's fascinating. But I can only stay on this line for so long. What's taking those kids so long?"

Ozpin sighed, "I would imagine Miss Valkyrie wanted pancakes."

"Oz, please tell me you're joking." Ironwood said, "I expect the students you select as guardians to be the _best_ for the job!"

"They are, James. Not because of their power, or their strength, but because of what's in here." Ozpin punctuated his statement by tapping his chest.

Ironwood was about to say more, when the elevator vomited out Glynda Goodwitch and teams RWBY and JNR. Glynda Goodwitch wordlessly took her place behind Ozpin, her annoyance most likely coming from being woken so early.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." Ozpin began, he gestured to the screen with Ironwood on it, "For those of you who haven't met him yet, this is General Ironwood."

Jaune was easily able to say that he was intimidated by Ironwood. It was as if he was staring into Jaune's soul.

"Now, for the reason we're here instead of sleeping." Ozpin continued. "Mr. Torchwick, it's your show now."

Roman cracked a grin, "Well, thanks, Ozzy. I've always wanted a show. Do I get a theme song?"

"Come on, Roman. Cut to the chase, even _I'm_ not in the mood for jokes." Yang said.

Roman raised his hands in mock surrender. "Tough crowd. Well, alright then, right to it. Earlier tonight, me and Neo were scoping out a couple of possible White Fsng hideouts, when one of them made us."

Jaune raised his hand, "Uh, sorry, what do you mean they _made_ you?"

Roman gave him a blank look for a second, then his eyes lit up with realization. "Right, should've known you wouldn't know the lingo, Boy Scout. It means that we were spotted, and that the person who spotted us realized we were up to no good."

Jaune frowned, "Isn't that bad? If they know you're snooping around..."

Roman nodded, "Typically, hell yes, that's bad. Especially in this situation, but I digress. The person who made me, so happened fo be our defector. My guess is that her back's against the wall for one reason or another. Maybe Bully Boy wants her to do something she doesn't want to do, I don't know."

Blake spoke up, "That doesn't make any sense. There's no reason Ilia would be on guard duty, that's not what she does."

"What exactly is her role in the White Fang, then?" Ironwood asked.

"Well, she's a chameleon Faunus, so stealth missions, mainly, but also..." Blake trailed off, she knew that this was not going to sound good. "Occasional assassination missions."

The silence was deafening.

"Well, that adds a wrinkle." Roman quipped. "Especially since she said that she won't talk until she gets to meet with Kitty Cat and Ice Princess."

The deafening silence continued. Finally, Jaune broke it. "It's a trap."

"We can't pass up this opportunity though, Mr. Arc." Ironwood said. "Miss Belladonna, what is Ilia's actual position in the White Fang?"

"That's... hard to say. When I left she was still a little bit below me, and for all intents and purposes, I was Adam's right hand." Blake explained.

"While the possible intelligence gain is incredible, so's the risk." Ren said. "If we rush into this, we could find ourselves in a brawl with the White Fang, or worse."

Ruby piped up, "What if it isn't a trap, though? What if Ilia really doesn't like what Adam's planning and doesn't want to be a part of it?"

"Exactly, Ruby," Ozpin said, "I believe it is in our best interest to aid Miss Amitola's defection from the White Fang, despite the potential risk."

"Well, if we're going to spring the trap, we shouldn't be stupid about it." Jaune said. "Roman, I assume you have her stashed in a safe house?"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I've got Neo watching her, they're near an area with a lot of foot traffic, so it won't look suspicious when you guys roll in."

"Okay..." Jaune trailed off as he began to think.

"Maybe we should-" Ironwood began.

Weiss cut him off, "With all due respect, General, please be quiet. Jaune's doing what he does best."

Ironwood frowned, "And that is?"

Weiss smiled. "Strategy."

After a couple of minutes, which were interrupted a couple times by Jaune asking a question, which were promptly answered by Blake or Roman, Jaune revealed his plan.

"Alright, so, we're going to be smart about this. We won't have Blake and Weiss go in at the same time. Blake will go in first, talk with Ilia for a bit, then after that, Weiss will go in."

"That's a _great_ plan kid, really. Truly you are a mastermind," Roman quipped, "And, what, you kids are just going to be standing around?"

"Nope," Jaune countered, he pointed at Ren and Nora, "Because our favorite arcade is right down the street from that safe house, so until Weiss is needed, we'll be on a double date."

"Uh... Jaune... We're not..." Nora started.

"It'll be fine, Nora, we're going to be undercover. We'll need to sell it." Ren said.

Jaune continued, "Plus, when Weiss is needed, we'll all head over as added security, just in case it is a trap."

"I don't see any problems with the plan." Ozpin said, "James, do you have anything to add?"

Ironwood shook his head, "No, I don't, I just have one question. When is this happening?"

"Saturday, probably," Roman said. "That way people won't think twice about the lovebirds being away from Beacon."

Nora blushed and Ren suddenly became very interested in the ceiling.

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose, "Is that everything you have for us, Mr. Torchwick?"

"Yeah, why do you-"

The viewscreen Roman was on blinked off.

"Goodbye." Glynda said savagely.

"In any event," Ozpin said. "We'll go forward with Jaune's plan. Now, you all still have a couple more hours before you have to get up for class, I'd advise you to get some more sleep.

Teams RWBY and JNR couldn't agree more, and trudged to the elevator.

"So, James, What was it that you wanted to run by me and the Vale council?" Ozpin asked.

"With a possible White Fang resurgence on the horizon, I wanted to station a small peacekeeping force in Vale." Ironwood said.

Ozpin gave Ironwood a look that suggested that the General has just suggested that Salem did nothing wrong. "James, the council would _never-_ "

"No robots," Ironwood interjected. "Just flesh and blood soldiers, handpicked for their ability to put people at ease, and protect them. In addition, the peacekeeping force will be led by one of my best Specialists."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Winter Schnee."

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Combat Class, Friday)**

The first meeting of Combat Class was traditionally the most anticipated event of the first week of every term, and this term was no exception. This time, however, a change had been made.

Combat would be a joint class between all years of students.

Glynda Goodwitch walked onto the arena, and the upperclassmen quickly hushed the first years, not wishing them to attract the ire of their ever-strict Professor.

"Welcome to Combat," Professor Goodwitch said. "You might be wondering why you see students from the other years here. I won't sugarcoat it, the stakes have been raised. It would've been very easy for what the press calls the Miracle at Beacon to be a nightmare. You all need to be prepared for that eventuality, whether you're a first year, or a fourth year."

She continued, "As such, Combat will now be a joint class between all years of students. The hope is that you can all learn from each other, and make it so that if those that would divide us make another attempt, they will be met with nothing but defeat. Now, with that being said... I think it would be best to start with a bit of a spectacle. Velvet Scarletina and Yang Xiao Long, would you please change into your combat gear, and come to the stage?"

After they had changed into their combat gear and took their places, Coco called out, "Don't hold back, Velvet! Show 'em what you can do!"

It took a lot to shake Yang.

The way that Velvet smiled, in a way that Yang thought seemed... almost _predatory..._ that did it.

"Begin!"

Yang launched herself forward with shots from Ember Celica, aiming to deliver a thunderous punch to Velvet's head, but Velvet ducked under it, and retaliated with a high kick.

_Kicks, huh? This'll be annoying._ Yang thought.

She didn't know the half of it.

Yang whirled around to begin her counter attack, and was met by a hail of bullets from glowing blue machine pistols with blades attached under the barrels.

_Wait... that's Ren's weapon!_

Then it hit Yang. Metaphorically. Velvet was using Hard Light dust, that's why she was always taking pictures of everyone, to build her... _arsenal_.

Yang's eyes flared red, and her hair caught fire as her aura absorbed the hits from the hard light bullets, then she charged, first drawn back to deliver an earth shattering blow...

The hard light version of Stormflower blinked out of exsistence, only to be replaced by Gambol Shroud. Velvet cartwheeled out of the way of Yang's blow, then threw Gambol Shroud at Yang in its grappling hook mode...

_Big mistake, Velvet._

Yang snatched the pseudo-Gambol Shroud out of the air, and yanked on it, pulling a very surprised Velvet towards her. Yang greeted her with an uppercut.

"Yang wins by knockout!" Glynda called out.

And so it went. Several more matches were had, some of the first years had an opportunity to show what they had, and it was obvious that the presence of their upperclassmen were inspiring them to push past their limits.

"Now, it's time for the last match of the day. If I'm not mistaken, there's a grudge match from last year that still needs settling." Glynda said.

Every second year student in that room knew _exactly_ what she meant, and _who_ she meant. "Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester, to the stage!"

The two leaders rose from their seats, and grinned at each other. A far cry from how they used to treat each other, or rather, how Cardin used to treat Jaune. Since then, they'd settled into a friendly rivalry.

They quickly changed into their combat gear, and took their places, their eagerness evident.

"Begin!"

Jaune drew his sword and advanced, shield at the ready. Cardin surged forward to meet him, swinging his mace in a horizontal arc, which Jaune caught on his shield, knocking it aside. Cardin spun, letting the recoil from Jaune's block add momentum to his next swing. Which would've hit, if Jaune hadn't had a sudden revelation.

His shield was strapped to his arm. Which meant he could switch to a two handed grip on his sword if needed, like right now. Taking his sword in both hands, Jaune blocked Cardin's follow-up blow, and beat him back with a shield bash.

"Well, nice to see you've leaned a few new tricks, Jaune." Cardin taunted.

Jaune grinned. "Oh, you haven't seen _anything_ yet, Cardin."

Jaune clicked over to wind dust, and swung, sending a wind slash at a very surprised Cardin Winchester, who somehow still had the presence of mind to block.

It was Jaune's turn to charge, and charge he did. He showcased his hard-won skill as he went through a series of wind dust assisted attacks, from slashes to stabs and back again. Cardin gave as good as he got, his mace's fire dust crystal quite literally turning up the heat.

Regardless, Jaune was gaining ground. Cardin's aura was in the yellow, and Jaune was still in the green.

Cardin grinned. "Well, you've shown your new stuff, so I'll show you mine."

Cardin lunged at Jaune with an overhead blow, Jaune raised his shield to block, and was brought to his knees by the force of the blow.

_Since when is Cardin that strong?_

Cardin followed up with a kick that knocked Jaune across the arena, after he landed Jaune scrambled to his feet. "What the hell was that, Cardin?"

The former bully grinned. "Rage, my semblance. I unlocked it over break. The lower my aura gets, the stronger I get."

"Well, that's... problematic." Jaune quipped, "The thing is you're about to have a problem too."

Cardin frowned. "What?"

It was Jaune's turn to grin. "You're wearing metal armor."

Jaune's sword crackled with lightning.

Cardin didn't even have time to swear before Jaune unleashed a bolt of lightning from Crocea Mors, Cardin had tried to dodge, but the bolt still winged him, the electrical current spread across his armor, causing it to hurt as much as a direct hit would.

It also took Cardin's aura to a fraction above where Professor Goodwitch would stop the match.

Cardin smacked the ground with his mace, causing a line of fire to erupt towards Jaune, but this was a technique that Jaune had seen Cardin use before, so he simply sidestepped it. He then retaliated with a wind slash.

Using his semblance powered strength, Cardin lept over the attack, and attempted a brutal two handed smash.

"Hey! He's stealing my moves!" Nora called out.

Jaune rolled forward, then spun, catching Cardin with a wind gust in midair, and causing him to collide with the protective barrier that Goodwitch set up.

"That's it!" Glynda called out. "It's over! The winner is Jaune Arc!"

Jaune was laughing as his friends dogpiled him, but behind the laughter, the smiles, and the kiss from Weiss, there was an undercurrent of sadness.

_I wish Pyrrha could've seen this._

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Men's Locker Room)**

_Dammit, Cardin, just do it._

Cardin was not looking forward to this conversation, but now was the best chance. He had Jaune alone, no one else around... he sighed. Might as well bite the bullet.

"Hey, Jaune?"

"Yeah, Cardin?"

Cardin took a deep breath. "You know i can hear what happens up on the roof from my dorm room, right?"

Jaune froze. "Uh... Cardin..."

"I know about the video, Jaune." Cardin said. "My whole team does."

Jaune was silent, so Cardin continued, "I'm not here to condemn you, or to judge you for it. If you need someone to talk to that isn't your team or Weiss, I'm here."

Jaune fidgeted for a second, and Cardin thought he might clam up, but then...

"I'm scared, Cardin."

Cardin blinked, and waited for Jaune to continue.

"I'm scared that I won't be strong enough to protect them."

Cardin was puzzled. Most Grimm were simple for Jaune now, so why was he so worried? "Protect them from what? The Grimm?"

Jaune laughed, but there was no humor in it, "Sure, let's go with that."

That sent a chill down Cardin's spine. What the hell did Jaune mean by that?

Jaune got up, and walked out, "Thanks, Cardin. I know our relationship hasn't been... the smoothest. I'll let you know if I need someone to talk to."

Cardin wasn't sure if he was ready for that or not.

* * *

**(Downtown Vale, Outside Roman's Safehouse, Saturday)**

_It's no big deal, Blake. Just open the door, and talk to someone you consider a friend, someone who may or may not be planning to kill you. Damn it, Jaune's got me paranoid._

This particular safehouse was a ground floor unit of a deserted apartment complex, which probably allowed Roman to have a secret passageway built.

Blake knocked on the door, and was greeted by Neapolitan, who quickly ushered her inside and shut the door.

"Blake?"

For the first time in more than a year, Blake stood face to face with Ilia Amitola, the only actual friend that Blake had when she had been in the White Fang. Sure, she _thought_ Adam had loved her but...

Nope, not thinking about _that_ right now.

"Ilia, it's good to see you." Blake said. "How've you been?"

Ilia laughed humorlessly, "You mean other than feeling like I'm being pulled in ten different directions at once?"

Blake blinked, she didn't think that things in the White Fang, even if it was Adam's faction, could've gotten _that_ bad.

Right?

"Ilia, what's happened since I left?" Blake asked.

"Well, Adam's gone mad, for one." Ilia explained. "He says he's still fighting for equality, but... as much as I want _specific_ humans to suffer for what they do to us... the attack on Beacon, that wasn't what I signed up for."

At this point, these were all things that Blake had guessed already. What was so important that Ilia would go to humans for help?

Ilia continued her tale, "After the... _miracle_ at Beacon, Adam disappeared for a couple of weeks, and when he came back, he had this... _bag_ with him, that no one was allowed to look into. _Ever._ He was very clear on that."

Blake winced. Adam being _very clear_ on something usually meant that someone almost got beheaded, or dismembered, or disemboweled.

"A couple of days ago, he called me to give me an assignment. I arrived early, and I... accidentally saw what was in that bag." Ilia explained.

At this point, Blake was on the edge of her seat, metaphorically speaking, "Ilia, what was-"

Ilia cut her off, horror seeping into her voice, "It was a _Grimm_! It was this... sphere with tentacles! And Adam was using it to _talk_ to someone!"

Well, that proved once and for all that Adam was working with Salem directly now. Blake took a breath, "Were you able to tell who he was talking to?"

Ilia nodded, "Yes, but all I have is a name, and I have no idea who it is."

Blake already knew, but she had to hear Ilia say it. "Ilia, this is very important. What was the name?"

A moment of silence. Then Ilia spoke.

"Salem."

Blake sucked a breath in, "Ilia, we need to get you to Beacon, right now. Professor Ozpin will need to hear all of this."

Ilia fidgeted, "At the risk of sounding like a petulant little girl, not until I've had a chat with the Schn- with Weiss."

_Good, she's throwing off Adam's indoctrination already._

"I understand, Ilia, really I do. She's only a few minutes away. You can have that chat with her, right here." Blake said.

Ilia blinked. "Wow. I didn't expect that. I expected a, 'no, you have to wait until we're at Beacon.' Isn't that risky? If they find us..."

There was absolutely no mystery as to who _they_ were.

Blake smiled, "Don't worry, Ilia. She won't be coming alone. We've got backup just in case things go of the rails."

* * *

**(Downtown Vale, En Route to Roman's Safehouse)  
**

Everything had been going so well, at least, that's what Jaune would tell you. Ren had defeated another challenger to his totally official title of Dance Dance Revolution champion of Vale, and Weiss and Nora had bonded while Jaune and Ren partook in the manly ritual of cooperatively shooting things on a screen.

Then they got the call, right before they were going to introduce Weiss to Air Hockey, too. Oh well, there was always next time, right?

Thoughts of the next arcade trip were far from Jaune's mind though, right now, he was focused on bringing everyone home alive. Jaune didn't like it, this was a very run-down area of town, and they stuck out like a sore thumb.

He was going to throttle Roman, the foot traffic he mentioned was around the arcade! Once you went down the street the safehouse was on, all the foot traffic vanished!

They made it to the safehouse without incident, but Jaune couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. Weiss quickly proceeded inside to meet with Ilia.

"Ren, hit the shadows. If something happens, I want an ace up our sleeves." Jaune ordered. Ren nodded, then left to find an appropriate hiding spot.

Jaune motioned to the upper floors of the abandoned apartment complex, "Nora, I want you on overwatch. If you see any White Fang, you light them up."

Nora nodded."On it, Jaune. Don't worry, we're all going to come home." Nora proceeded to clamber into position.

"I hope so." Jaune said to no one but himself. "I hope so."

* * *

**(Roman's Safehouse)**

Ilia couldn't believe it. Here she was, face to face with Weiss Schnee. It was ironic, really, considering the mission that Adam had given her before she made a run for it, was what allowed her to make a clean getaway.

The mission? Kill Weiss Schnee.

There was a voice in her back of Ilia's head that sounded all too much like Adam, whispering that if she didn't strike down the frigid Schnee bitch in front of her, then nothing could save her from the weight of Adam's _displeasure._

That was the clincher though, Weiss didn't match that description at all. She was overly formal, sure. But she didn't seem like the Ice Queen that Adam claimed she was.

"Hello, Ilia," Weiss started, "I'm-"

Ilia cut her off, "I know who you are."

A very awkward silence descended.

"At least, I thought I did." Ilia continued, "But you're nothing like what I thought you'd be."

"I suppose you were expecting a frigid, racist, ice queen, yes?" Weiss asked.

"You hit the nail on the head, Schnee." Ilia winced, "Sorry, it's going to be a while before I can break that habit."

Weiss smiled warmly, "That's okay, Ilia, your own pace is fine."

Ilia nodded, then launched into what the main point of this conversation was. "Okay, so to the point, do you remember a few years back, there was a big dust mine collapse?"

Weiss shuddered, "I remember, or rather, how _furious_ it made my father."

Ilia continued, "Everyone who died in that accident was a Faunus, including my parents."

"I am so sorry, Ilia, I know it might not mean much to you, but I am truly sorry." Weiss said.

"What are you going to do to prevent more tragedies like that mine? Once you become CEO, that is." Ilia asked bluntly.

"Well, _actual_ safety regulations for one! Father may be many things, but he is such an idiot when it comes to safety! I've shown him proof that it would cost less in the long run to makes the mines safer, but does he care? Ha!" Weiss ranted, "It's always about the _shareholders_ or the _profits_. It's sickening! Ilia, when I take over the SDC I promise you that I will make it known for honor and opportunity again. Instead of the symbol of greed and corruption that my father has turned it in to."

Ilia blinked. She certainly hadn't been expecting that. "That's everything I'd hoped you'd say. Although, if you don't follow through, I probably won't forgive you."

Weiss smiled, "Don't worry, Ilia. I'm a honorary Arc since I'm dating Jaune, and an Arc always keeps their word."

* * *

**(Outside Roman's Safehouse)**

"We've got trouble." Ren said over the earpieces they all wore, "White Fang, probably just a routine patrol, this is their territory after all."

"It's just as well that we're all done here, then." Blake said.

"We're leaving then, right now." Jaune said.

Blake, Weiss, and Ilia exited the safehouse, and Ren and Nora joined the group.

"Aw, and here I wanted to blow up some terrorists today!" Nora complained.

Ilia couldn't help but smile at Nora's antics, Blake had warned her that the pint-sized berserker could be a bit _much_ , but it reminded her of happier times, which she was grateful for.

"We're not home yet, Nora." Jaune said. "You might still get the chance."

Ilia regarded Jaune, he was quite serious, but it was possible that was because they were on a mission, he was all business. Goodness knows that Ilia had seen that type before.

Weiss, on the other hand, was worried about him. "Jaune, are you okay?"

"I'm just worried." Jaune replied, "It's just with the White Fang involved, and us..."

Weiss didn't really have an answer for that. What could she say?

They made it to the extraction point, which just so happened to be the usual pickup spot for grabbing a bullhead for Beacon.

"Ren, go ahead and call us a ride, would you?" Jaune said.

After a moment, Blake drew a breath in. "Dammit."

"What is it, Blake?" Weiss asked.

"They're here." Blake confirmed. "The White Fang."

"Where?" Jaune said. It was dark out now, so his vision was sub-par when compared to Blake and Ilia's.

Blake pointed down the street in front of them. "There, big group, coming right for us."

"Ren, what's the ETA on our ride?" Jaune asked.

"Ten minutes. They have to fuel up."

Jaune weighed their options. They could try to outrun them, and go up the back way to Beacon. That was discounted almost immediately, that way was treacherous enough without darkness and the White Fang to deal with.

So, that left them with one option. Stand and fight.

The squadron of White Fang came into view, a random selection of grunts, led by a hulking man wielding a chainsaw sword.

"Crap, that big one is Adam's lieutenant, goes by Banesaw." Ilia said.

Jaune filed the information away for later use.

"Ren, let the pilot know he might be setting down in a hot zone." Jaune ordered.

The man that Jaune now knew to be Banesaw stepped forward. "I think you kids might be lost. The last Bullhead to Beacon left a half hour ago."

Jaune flashed Banesaw his trademark grin, "We'll take our chances, thanks."

They couldn't see his expression behind his mask, but his tone of voice betrayed Banesaw's malice, "Why don't you kids come with us, we'll make sure you're well... _taken care of_."

Jaune's mind was racing, had he not seen Ilia yet? Wait where did she...

Oh, right. Chameleon Faunus.

"I'm afraid we'll have to pass on that," Weiss said. "You'll pardon me if I don't have a high opinion of the White Fang's hospitality."

It took all of Jaune's willpower to keep from laughing.

"Jaune, Ilia's still right here." Blake informed him, quiet enough that Banesaw and the others wouldn't hear, "She's just invisible, so they won't see her."

"Look, this doesn't have to end in violence," Jaune said. "Just walk away before you make a mistake that you'll regret."

Banesaw responded by revving his chainsaw blade, and the White Fang grunts drew their weapons, some guns, some blades.

"Nora? Blow up some terrorists." Jaune said, drawing his sword.

Nora grinned, drew Maghnild, and let loose with a salvo of grenades.

After Nora's opening barrage, Ren and Blake darted forward, sowing chaos among the White Fang grunts with their deceptive fighting styles, Blake with her dust clones and Ren with his natural agility.

"Time to try out my new upgrade!" Nora yelled. With a press of a button on Maghnild's handle, it changed to hammer mode, and became electrified. With that, Nora leapt up, and brought the hammer down in the middle of the White Fang formation.

Banesaw charged right at Jaune, aiming to cleave him in two with his massive blade, Jaune blocked, and shunted the blade aside, driving in into the ground. Jaune reprised with a cut to Banesaw's legs meant to disable him.

It only made him angrier. He retaliated with a horizontal slash that knocked Jaune off his feet, Banesaw then attempted another overhand strike on the momentarily fallen Jaune, only to have the blow blocked by a glyph.

"You will not touch him." Weiss said, her voice as hard as granite. Jaune scrambled to his feet, and resumed his stance, this time with Weiss at his back.

Banesaw attacked again, but as he reared back to strike, his arms were caught by a glyph. Following up, Jaune brought his shield down on one of Banesaw's arms with a sickening crack, earning a roar of pain for his effort.

Released from the glyph, and nursing a newly broken arm, Banesaw called for a retreat.

"FALL BACK! We can't win this!" Banesaw roared. "This isn't over, Schnee, not by a long shot."

The White Fang forces made a rather disorderly retreat, some limping, some needing to be carried. A couple of minutes later, the Bullhead that Ren had called for landed, and Qrow hopped out of the passenger compartment.

"I thought you kids said this was a hot zone?" Qrow asked.

Jaune couldn't help but laugh, with the danger past, adrenaline and fear gave way to absurdity. "It was!"

"I swear, you kids are going to be the death of me. C'mon, I've got a debriefing to... wait, where's..."

Ilia blinked back into visibility.

"Oh, right. Chameleon Faunus."

Everyone boarded the Bullhead, and Jaune finally let himself relax.

_I kept everyone safe. I was able to protect everyone._

_This time._


	6. The Wheels Keep Turning

**(Beacon Academy, Mission Debriefing Room, Saturday Evening)**

"So, let's start from the beginning." Qrow asked, "What made you want to defect from the White Fang?"

Qrow could not even begin to explain exactly how much he didn't want to be here, usually it was Ozpin that handled these. Why he thought it was a good idea was beyond Qrow, but whatever.

"Do you want when the seeds of doubt started, or from when I decided to make a run for it?" Ilia asked.

"For my sanity, start from the beginning." Qrow quipped.

Ilia nodded, then began to tell her tale. "It started with the Breach. Before then, we stole dust, sure. But I always saw that as taking back what was rightfully ours from the _wicked_ SDC. The Breach... it had nothing to do with equality. It was simply trying to kill humans for the sake of it, and not caring if any Faunus get caught in the crossfire."

Qrow interjected, "Did you participate in the Breach?"

Ilia shook her head. "No, I didn't. Assaults like that aren't part of my wheelhouse."

"For the record, what is your _wheelhouse_?" Qrow asked.

"Stealth Reconnaissance, Covert Asset Reallocation, and Strategic Target Removal."

Qrow leaned back. _So, she can case a joint, snag objects or data of importance, and eliminate priority targets. If she's a double agent, this could be disastrous. Roman, I'm going to throttle you for dropping this in our lap without vetting her._

Qrow motioned for her to continue, so she did, "After the Breach, Adam started becoming... _unhinged._ He blamed Blake specifically for what he claimed was his plan going wrong. If someone tried to disagree with him... they would disappear."

Qrow nodded, Adam started ruling from fear, instead of respect. That checked out based on what Blake had told Ozpin about Adam.

"The... Miracle at Beacon only cemented my decision to leave. All it was... was more killing. I signed up to fight for equality, not to get equality by killing anyone that disagrees." Ilia concluded.

Well, based on what Blake had told him about Ilia, that tracked. Qrow wished he had Ozpin's ability to read people, because all he saw was a scared girl that _might_ be a really good actor.

"Alright, let's talk about more recent events. Tell me about the Grimm you saw Adam talking into." Qrow said.

Ilia swallowed. She had been hoping she wouldn't have to remember _that_. Guess that was too much to hope for. "It was this... sphere that had tentacles with spikes on the end coming out of it, and the sphere looked like it contained pure shadow..."

"Alright, that's enough." Qrow said more forcefully than he meant to, poor girl was probably scared out of her mind about that Grimm. No doubt about it, that was a Seer. That meant only one thing.

Adam Taurus was using his White Fang for Salem's purposes.

"One more thing, Ilia," Qrow said. "Do you think you got away clean? No one knows you've _left_?"

She nodded, "Yes, because Adam gave me autonomy in the mission he gave me right before I left."

Qrow's eyes narrowed, "What was the mission?"

Ilia winced. This was _not_ going to sound good. "To kill Weiss Schnee."

_I see why Ozpin wanted me to do this now. I can look at this objectively, see what that would do to the kids. That would break Ruby, she practically treats Weiss like a sister. Also... it would destroy the Arc kid. He lost Pyrrha, and then he loses Weiss? He'd either break, or go dark. I don't know which would be worse._

Then it hit him.

Salem knew about the kids.

Shit.

* * *

**(Unknown Location, Five Days Ago)**

Watts thought that ordering Tyrian to remain in their hideout for a few days would've been a disaster, but was pleasantly surprised when he was proven wrong. At first Tyrian had kept himself busy with weapon maintenance, which Watts expected to last all of five minutes, with just how Tyrian... was.

The moments that Watts had glimpsed during is infrequent breaks from hacking his way through Beacon were like watching an artist take care of their tools.

After that, Watts quickly learned that Tyrian was good at keeping himself entertained. The scorpion Faunus had begun to work through the library of movies that Watts kept on his personal Scroll, and as it turned out, Tyrian had an affinity for musicals of all things.

Who knew? Not Watts.

What Watts _did_ know however, was significant. For example, he now knew everything of importance about Ozpin's new guardians. Beacon's network was still off-limits to him, mostly because he couldn't hack it _undetected._ Scrolls on the other hand... were certainly fair game.

Between the new bounty of intel and Tyrian's legwork, they had everything they needed to make an attempt at _relocating_ Ruby Rose to Evernight Castle.

But they needed better than an attempt, they needed a guarantee, Salem wouldn't accept anything less before they attempted.

For that, they would need access to Beacon's network. Which was impossible to hack from the outside without being detected... so...

That meant infiltration.

Adam apparently was working on getting an _asset_ , as he called it, into Beacon. As everything he did however, it was for his purposes and his alone.

Watts winced, Salem would have to cure him of that pride before it was the death of him. Regardless how could he sneak in to get access to the network...

That was laughable. Him, Arthur Watts, _stealthy_? Hilarious. Tyrian on the other hand, could be incredibly stealthy.

"Tyrian?" Watts asked.

The movie Tyrian was watching paused, some sci-fi movie where some of the good guys had glowing laser swords.

"You rang, doctor?" Tyrian said.

Watts nodded, "Indeed. Next week, I will need you to infiltrate Beacon. You will need to plug this into any computer." He handed Tyrian a small black object. "That will give me access without letting their security detect me"

"Well, that's better than _nothing_..." Tyrian said, an insane smile forming as he continued, "Does this mean you're going to let me off the _leash_?"

"No, Tyrian. Not yet, anyways." Watts said, rolling his eyes. Sometimes he forgot how insane Tyrian was, fortunately Tyrian never failed to remind him.

* * *

**(Present Day, Ozpin's Office)**

"This is bad, Oz. Salem knows about the kids already." Qrow said.

Ozpin's expression darkened. He had been hoping to spare them of that for a little longer. "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea, and that scares me." Qrow admitted.

The two men sat in silence for a time, the clock ticking away the minutes until sunrise.

"What makes you think this, Qrow?" Ozpin asked.

"We know from Ilia's debriefing that Adam has a Seer Grimm. That means he's working directly with Salem now."

"I don't see how that relates, Qrow." Ozpin said, "It looks like you're trying to connect dots where none exist!"

"Let's assume that Ilia is a double agent, hypothetically." Qrow explained, "If she carries out her final mission, which is to kill Weiss Schnee, what would that do to the kids?"

Ozpin puzzled it out, if Ilia was a double agent, and was successful, it would _destroy_ Ruby. As for Jaune...

Oh, gods...

Qrow could see the light in Ozpin's eyes die. If Ilia was a double agent, it was the perfect trap. Taking advantage of Ozpin's tendency to always see the best in people...

"Of course, that's the worst case scenario." Qrow quickly said.

"Even with all of that, Qrow, how does that lead to Salem knowing about RWBY and JNR being involved?"

"A few nights ago, while I was doing a sweep of the city, I caught a glimpse of someone who looked an _awful_ lot like Arthur Watts..."

Ozpin straightened in his seat. "Well, we weren't going to be able to keep them secret from her forever."

Ozpin sensed Qrow's unasked question, and answered it, "Until Ilia gives us a reason to mistrust her, we will give her the benefit of the doubt."

Did Qrow agree? No, he didn't. But, Ozpin had done the same for him, once upon a time.

Everyone deserved a chance to change themselves for the better, no matter how irredeemable they might seem.

* * *

**(Junior's Nightclub, After Closing)**

_I swear... I'm going soft._

"It's after closing, Roman." Junior gently chided.

"Shit, really? I couldn't tell by the utter lack of other people in here." Roman said, sarcasm evident in his voice."

Roman was incredibly interested in a spot on the bar, tapping his finger as he stared it down.

Having spent more time with Roman than the average person, the only other person who spent more time with him was Neo, Junior knew something was on Roman's mind. There was one surefire way to tell, though.

"Can I buy you a drink, Roman?" Junior asked.

Roman only drank when he was troubled about something. The last time had been when a job had gone bad and he had almost died, he had been so worried about what would've happened to Neapolitan...

"Sure, why the hell not." Roman said, "The kids are back home safe, anyways."

Junior, like any good bar owner, knew his regular's preferences. When he drank, Roman was very much a whiskey man. As luck would have it, Junior saved a bottle of the "good stuff" for when he drank with friends.

He deftly placed two glasses on the bar and poured it out. "Single-malt Mantlese Whiskey, on the rocks."

Roman raised his glass, and drank. It felt like hot fire going down, but he needed that when he got like this. It helped focus his mind.

"So, what's on your mind, Roman?" Junior asked.

Roman stared into his glass, trying to find some hidden meaning. Finally, he spoke his mind. "I'm getting _sentimental_ , Junior."

Junior raised an eyebrow. "That's deadly in our line of work, Roman."

A mildly awkward silence descended, and lasted through another glass of whiskey, until Junior broke it. "It's those damned Beacon kids isn't it?"

Roman nodded. "They're so far in over their heads, I don't think they understand what they're _really_ fighting."

"What are you talking about, Roman?" Junior asked, "They're just fighting Grimm, the White Fang, and those jackasses that tried to torch the city, right?"

Roman laughed, "Oh, that's adorable that you think that's it."

Junior frowned. Roman wasn't giving him a straight answer, that only happened when he was genuinely worried.

He was actually worried about the kids.

"Do you really want to know?" Roman asked. "What those kids are up against?"

Junior nodded.

"The Grimm have a master. Her name's Salem."

Junior blinked. Twice. "That's you were working for? When you stealing all that dust?"

"I didn't know it at the time, but yeah." Roman admitted.

Junior regarded Roman, "So, what are you gonna do, Roman?"

Roman sighed, "Do everything I can to keep those kids safe, for one. I think after this is over, if I'm still alive, I'm going to retire. Maybe I'll become a professor at Beacon. Criminology, maybe. Or Huntsman Fashion."

Junior was silent, probably deep in thought. Roman wasn't in the mood for a sullen drinking companion, so he got up to go back to _his_ safehouse. "You know something, Junior? I think I'm actually going to try to learn their names."

Junior was taken aback, Roman was legendarily bad at learning people's names, so he only really put in the effort to remember someone's name when...

He was willing to die for them.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Common Room, Night)**

It had been a week since the last bit of excitement, the mission to retrieve Ilia. Much to Jaune's dismay, their brawl with the White Fang had hit the news, but not the _normal_ news.

It hit the celebrity gossip shows, like _Remnant Tonight_. They hadn't cared about the circumstances, or goodness forbid, asking why the White Fang had been there in force, oh no. They had only cared about gushing over how _adorable_ him and Weiss protecting each other was.

Jaune received no less than four phone calls from various members of his family as a result, as it turned out, the women of the Arc family watched those kind of shows religiously, if only to heckle.

Weiss on the other hand, had received only a single text and one phone call as a result of the parts of the mission that had been made public, the text was from Coleur Arc, Jaune's mother.

_"Thank you for keeping Jaune safe, Weiss."_

The phone call had been a painfully brief call with Winter, who had hinted that her duties with the Atlas military would bring her to Vale, and that she was looking forward to meeting Jaune.

In the meantime, as Ilia had been exposed to the secret of who Salem was, Ozpin filled her in on the rest of... everything. As a result, she spent most of her time with RWBY and JNR.

Tonight, teams RWBY and JNR had taken over the common room to initiate Ilia in a time honored team RWBY tradition.

Remnant: The Game.

As the game only supported four players, they had split up into four two person teams. Jaune and Weiss, Ren and Nora, Ruby and Yang, and finally, Blake and Ilia.

While the times that team RWBY had played were the stuff of legends, this was shaping up to be the most cutthroat game of _Remnant_ that anyone present had ever seen.

Jaune and Weiss were turning out to quite literally be a power couple, with Jaune's strategic skill and Weiss's business acumen coming together to allow Atlas to terrorize the game board.

Ren and Nora had learned quickly, and it had become apparent that they had found their groove. With Ren handling resource management, and Nora handling combat, they had made Mistral a serious threat.

Blake and Ilia had fallen back into the rhythm of their friendship over the past week, and that was evident in how they played, both with smiles on their faces. Things like sitting around a table playing a board game were non-existent in the White Fang, but Ilia had taken to it like a fish to water, as they used Vacuo to harass the final team.

Ruby and Yang brought years of experience at this game to bear as they fought off attacks against Vale from all sides, their sisterly bond evident as they hammed it up with overdramatic embellishments of declarations of attack and defense.

Unbeknownst to them, they had an audience, a certain scorpion Faunus, and the voice in his ear.

"Tyrian, enough. Proceed to the target." Watts said, his exasperation evident.

"Not yet, doctor." Tyrian whispered, peering through the window he was perched on. "I'm _learning_."

Watts was now proceeding from exasperated to annoyed. "I've already found out everything there is to now about them, Tyrian. _Move to the target!_ "

"Check your screens, dear doctor." Tyrian teased, "Already done."

Watts blinked. Tyrian had already completed his mission, he had complete undectable access to Beacon's mainframe.

So, what the hell was he still doing there?

Tyrian was talking, he should probably listen, Watts thought.

"Ruby and the blonde are obviously sisters, we can use that." Tyrian observed. "Threaten the bimbo, and Ruby might even come with us willingly!"

Watts was once again surprised. He hadn't told Tyrian that yet. His powers of observation were astounding.

"What of the others?" Watts asked, "What weaknesses can you see?"

Tyrian scratched his chin, "Well, the other blond and the heiress are obviously an _item_. Threaten one and the other will bend over backwards to protect the other."

Tyrian turned his attention to Ren and Nora. "Those two... the redhead wants to be with that guy romantically really bad. He feels the same way, but something is holding him back. Threaten her, hurt her, and he'll _break_."

"You must be talking about Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie." Watts provided.

Watts's commentary went ignored as Tyrian turned his attention to Blake and Ilia. "That must be the _asset_ Adam told us about." Tyrian started, "Well, I hate to break it to Adam, but former asset would be more apt."

Watts sat up straight. That wasn't good, Adam was supposed to send his best infiltrator in, so why...

She had planned on defecting. That was the only explanation, Ilia Amitola had planned on defecting, and Adam had practically handed her a way to get away clean.

Tyrian continued, " _Oh_ , this is _delightful_! So, it appears, from the meaningful looks that the cat Faunus is sending to the blonde, there's something there."

"Wonderful, Tyrian." Watts rolled his eyes, "You're doing a marvelous job playing matchmaker. Please return before you're spotted."

Tyrian finally acquiesced to Watts's orders, keeping his final observation to himself.

Ilia had been sending those same meaningful looks at Blake, and she had no idea.

Tyrian cackled once he was out of earshot of anyone that mattered. Oh, twisting this lot around to dance to his tune would be so much fun!


	7. Encounters and Evaluations

**(Atlas, General Ironwood's Office)**

General Ironwood gazed out of the ridiculously large window in his office, the peacekeeping force was about to leave for Vale, hopefully they would be able to help Ozpin keep a lid on the White Fang.

Ironwood turned as he heard the telltale _click clack_ of combat heels, as predicted, it was Winter Schnee, standing at attention.

"Reporting in before I leave for Vale with the peacekeeping force, sir." Winter said.

"Thank you, Winter," Ironwood said, "At ease, before you sprain something."

The corner of Winter's mouth twitched as she took a more relaxed stance. Ironwood knew that was the only reaction he was going to get for his little joke.

"Is there anything I need to know before I leave, sir?" Winter asked.

The answer to that question was _vast_. However, Ozpin had not given Ironwood permission to bring Winter in on the secret, so he wouldn't. For now.

"Yes, there is, Winter." Ironwood said, "If you see Roman Torchwick, please don't arrest him."

Winter blinked. "Excuse me?"

Ironwood sighed, "I don't like it anymore than you, Winter, but Ozpin has decided that he's an asset."

Winter raised an eyebrow, "I suppose I'll need to get used to taking orders from him."

Ironwood chuckled, "Not orders, more... suggestions. You've never really worked with Ozpin before, it's best that you experience it for yourself."

Winter nodded, "Very well, General. if there's nothing else..."

"Dismissed." Ironwood said. "Oh, and Winter?"

As she was leaving, Winter halted and turned back to the general. "Yes, sir?"

A wry smile graced Ironwood's face. "Do try to leave your sister's boyfriend in one piece, would you?"

Winter smiled, "No promises."

After she left, Ironwood sunk into his chair. He couldn't help but laugh, poor Jaune had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

**(Team JNR Dorm, Friday Morning)**

It had been two weeks since they had _collected_ Ilia and had their brawl with the White Fang, but for the first time since then, Jaune was afraid.

Not because of the constant specter of Adam Taurus breathing down his neck, no, not that at all.

It was because of the article he was reading on his scroll. _Atlas sends Peacekeeping force to Vale_. Most of the article was political nonsense, but one tidbit made Jaune's blood run cold.

This peacekeeping force was going to be led by Winter Schnee, Weiss's older sister. Who, if Ruby was to be believed, was even more exacting and perfection-driven than Weiss.

"Jaune," Ren said, "You've been staring that article for the past half hour."

"What if she doesn't like me, Ren?" Jaune said, his trepidation evident, "We can't pull some Atlesian social rule out of our butts like we did with Jacques."

"Just be yourself, Jaune!" Nora said cheerfully. "If you don't do that, she'll see it a mile away and peg you as a Jacques Jr, anyways."

"And that was the mental image I absolutely never asked for. Thanks, Nora." Jaune said. "Come on, we've got class."

The day up until right before combat class was reasonably uneventful, aside from Professor Peach dragging Jaune aside _again_ to explain why he should update Crocea Mors into a more modern dust weapon, and Jaune once _again_ explaining why he wouldn't do that.

It basically boiled down to tactical flexibility, and how Jaune knew that having a trigger to fumble with was an absolutely terrible idea for him.

Weiss was waiting for him outside, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry that she does that every class, Jaune."

Jaune shrugged. "It's fine, I don't mind. Besides she gave me an idea on how to make something I've wanted to do with wind dust work-"

Jaune was interrupted by Weiss realizing that Winter had arrived. "Winter!" She exclaimed. "You're here!"

Jaune realized two things. That Winter Schnee had indeed arrived, and that she had just got done with a meeting with Ozpin.

Weiss darted off to greet her sister, and Jaune, ever faithful, followed. He fervently hoped that his apprehension wasn't showing.

By the time Jaune got there, the Schnee sisters had already greeted each other, and as he approached they turned to look at him, Weiss beaming, and Winter... appraising.

_Just be yourself, Jaune. Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet._

Jaune offered his hand up for a handshake, "Hey, I'm Jaune."

Winter took his proffered hand and shook it. "I know who you are, Jaune. Weiss has told me a great deal about you.

Jaune's confidence wavered slightly, "Ah, what all did she tell you?"

Weiss stared at the ceiling, "Everything..." She said absentmindedly.

Winter raised an eyebrow, "I'm told you look _enchanting_ in a dress."

Jaune shot Weiss a look that jokingly suggested that he would never forgive her for this heinous betrayal.

Jaune shrugged, "Well, when you grow up with seven sisters, you pick things up." Jaune explained, "Not dress wearing, things like hairdressing, sewing, dancing..."

"That's... quite the skill set, Mr. Arc." Winter said, "Now, as much as I'd like to take up more of your time, don't you have a class you need to be getting to?"

"Right! It's just about time for Combat!" Jaune said.

Weiss turned to Winter, "Do you want to sit in? I don't think Professor Goodwitch would mind."

Winter smiled for the first time, "Oh, I've already spoken with her. I'll be giving a... demonstration."

As she said this, Winter looked at Jaune.

_Oh, I did not like the way she said that..._

* * *

**(Combat Class)**

Winter was mildly surprised by the level of chatter, at Atlas Academy, idle chatter was non-existent in classrooms. Looking around, she noted that this was a _combined_ class of all years of students. Interesting.

Professor Goodwitch called for attention, and the chatter died off immediately. "We have a special guest today," Goodwitch explained, "It isn't very often that we have an Atlas Specialist with the time to spare to be in class with us. I hope you all take this opportunity to learn something. Specialist Schnee? The floor is yours."

"Thank you, Professor." Winter said as she descended from her seat to the arena floor., "Now, I am not one to teach by talking, I am one to teach by _showing._ So, any volunteers?"

Not a single soul moved or made a peep.

"That's a shame, I suppose I'll just have to pick someone..." she said, fixing Jaune with an icy gaze.

_Might as well bite the bullet._

Jaune stood up, "I'll do it."

Winter nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Arc. Please change into your combat gear and join me in the arena."

As Jaune changed into his armor, his mind was racing.

_She wants to test me, like Jacques did. Except this time it might actually matter if I win or lose. Can't let that psyche me out. I just need to do my best._

Jaune emerged from the locker room, took a breath, and moved to the arena. Unlike how things usually went when Jaune fought in combat class, it was as silent as the grave.

"Are you ready, Mr. Arc?" Winter asked.

Jaune drew his sword, deployed his shield, then took his stance. "Ready as I'll ever be." Jaune said.

Propelled by a glyph, Winter surged forward, sword extended. Jaune blocked it, only to have Winter unleash a flurry of strikes that pushed him back. In the instant before he was overwhelmed, the onslaught ceased, and Winter jumped back.

"Well, your defense is noteworthy, but how's your offense?" Winter said.

Jaune blinked. _She wants to know how proficient I am._

Jaune charged, and showcased every bit of the skill that he had worked so hard to achieve. Flowing from technique to technique, both Mistralian and Atlesian. The first years that were watching were admittedly bored, why is this so impressive? His sword isn't also a gun! Then they saw the grins on the faces of the second year students.

What did they know that the first years didn't?

Without warning, Winter backpedaled yet again, this time, three glyphs appeared in front of her, which Jaune recognized immediately.

_Summoning!_

Three Beowolves leapt out of the glyphs straight at Jaune. Reflexively, Jaune clicked over to wind dust and attacked, slicing all three summoned Beowolves in two with a wind slash. Another summoning glyph sprang to life, this time, Jaune was besieged by a storm of miniature Nevermores. For a moment all he could do was guard, but then the remembered his conversation with Professor Peach...

_Focus aura in the point of your sword, then stab it upwards, releasing the aura in a circular wave._

With a yell, Jaune stabbed his sword upwards, and the wind dust created a localized cyclone, dispersing the miniature Nevermores.

Before Winter could summon anything else, Jaune charged, his sword crackling with lightning. Winter pumped a lever on her sword, and a parrying dagger ejected.

Jaune lashed out, sending a bolt of lightning hurtling at Winter, who promptly dodged it, and retaliated.

Jaune quickly found himself in over his head, the addition of the parrying dagger made it impossible for him to mount anything resembling an offense. Every time he tried, his attacks were redirected, so he devoted everything to defense.

Even with his complete focus on defense, he still took hits. A _lot_ of hits. As he was now, Jaune could _almost_ keep up with Weiss if she focused solely on swordplay.

Winter's speed was on a whole other level.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Winter relented. "How is your Aura not broken?" She asked.

"I've got a lot of it." Jaune replied simply.

"Even with that," Winter said, "You must know that it is impossible for you to beat me. Surrender."

Jaune's expression changed immediately, from one of minor pain, to one of iron. "I don't know the meaning of the word." Jaune declared.

Winter hesitated briefly. Where had this edge, this iron in his heart come from? Questions for later.

With three fluid motions, Winter knocked Jaune's sword and shield out of the way, and put the tip of her blade to his throat.

"Mr. Arc, while I applaud your determination," Professor Goodwitch said, "I'm afraid I have to call it. The winner is Winter Schnee."

For the first time that Jaune had seen, Winter smiled. "Jaune, if Weiss hadn't told me of your lack of ability when you first came to Beacon, I would've assumed that you had been this skilled the whole time."

Jaune smiled, and sent Winter a lazy salute, "I'll remember that when I'm nursing the bruises, Winter."

Later during another match, this one arranged by Professor Goodwitch, Winter spied Weiss in the stands, rubbing Jaune's back, undoubtedly trying to soothe the inevitable soreness before it happened.

_You chose well, Weiss. He is an honorable man, even with what similarities he has with Father, they are diametrically opposed. In addition, he is very much removed from the various social circles in Atlas, so the chances of them influencing him are slim to none. If you intend for him to be your partner, in every sense of the word, I approve._

* * *

**(Vale, Industrial District, Saturday Evening)**

"You sure this is the place, Ruby? It seems... abandoned." Yang said.

Instead of working on the mountain of homework they had, the Rose-Xiao Long sisters were tracking down a possible lead on the White Fang. They had received a text from a blocked caller, telling the two of them to come to an address in Vale's industrial district, to receive intel on the White Fang's next move. Was it a trap? Probably. Were they going to take the chance?

Considering that they were about to walk in, the answer to that was self-evident.

"Yeah, this is the place, Yang. I guess we just walk in?" Ruby said.

"I swear, Rubes, if this is a trap, I'm going to set you up on a date with Cardin." Yang teased.

"Ew! No!" Ruby protested. "He's too... not innocent!"

Yang raised her eyebrow, this was a surprise. Ruby rarely talked about her perferences in romantic partners. _I'll just jot that one down to help her when she actually does find someone she's interested in..._

"Think we should knock?" Ruby asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Nah." Yang said, trying the door, "It's unlocked."

Definitely a trap.

"Nope." Ruby said. "This is obviously a trap, and I don't want to date Cardin. We're leaving."

As they left, they noticed something, the street was blocked off on both sides.

They had already fallen into the trap.

Yang deployed Ember Celica, and pulled her arms back, chambering rounds in both gauntlets, while Ruby deployed Crescent Rose.

A man leapt over one of the barricades and landed gracefully in front of them, a man that the sisters recognized _immediately_ from the dossiers on Salem's associates.

Tyrian Callows.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" Tyrian rambled, "A Rose and a Sun Dragon, caught in my trap."

"Only Dad gets to call me that!" Yang growled.

"What do you want?" Ruby demanded.

"The Rose has thorns!" Tyrian exclaimed, "Why, I'm here to whisk you away with me! After all, my queen demands your presence."

Yang's eyes flared red, "I'm not gonna let you get away with that, freak!" In the brief silence that followed, Ruby could've sworn she heard a crow squawk.

Tyrian grinned, "Good."

Tyrian charged, his wrist blades flicking out as he did so. Yang met his charge, unleashing a punch that would probably rearrange Tyrian's insides.

If it connected.

Tyrian's tail flicked out, wrapping around Yang's arm above Ember Celica, and jerked it out of the way, causing her to miss completely. Tyrian responded with a kick, knocking Yang to the ground.

Tyrian ran straight at Ruby, who did her best to dissuade him with shots from Crescent Rose. Tyrian twisted around, dodging the promise of death, and slashed at her with his wrist blades. Ruby blocked with the handle of Crescent Rose, but found herself on the receiving end of a vicious kick to her midsection.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yang roared as she hurtled towards Tyrian, hair ablaze.

Tyrian cackled as the aura around his hands began to glow malevolently, he moved, slashing at Yang's side as she flew by. She crashed into Ruby, sending both of the sisters tumbling.

Yang screamed.

"How? _HOW?_ He cut right through my aura!" Yang blabbered, "Ruby, get out of here! NOW!"

Yang was clutching the gash in her side, which was bleeding, not badly, but if it wasn't stopped...

Ruby began to put pressure on it, ignoring Yang's protests, "I'm not leaving you, Yang!"

"Oh, I think you are." Tyrian said. Ruby whirled around, only to see Tyrian, his tail already in the process of coming straight at her...

_I don't want to go!_

Seemingly out of nowhere, Qrow Branwen appeared, Tyrian's tail pinging harmlessly against Harbinger.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang cried out, winced as her side protested.

"Hey, Shortstack, Firecracker." Qrow said.

"Why, Qrow Branwen, as I live and breathe!" Tyrian said, "A true Huntsman has entered the fray!"

Qrow shot Ruby a look, who shrugged. "I don't know, this guy's weird."

"Look, buddy, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to leave my nieces alone." Qrow threatened.

Tyrian grinned, "I'm afraid that is not possible, my queen has ordered me to whisk the Rose away to her, so that is what I must do."

"Why does Salem want me?" Ruby demanded.

Tyrian cackled, "Do you really not know? Oh, that's just precious!"

"Qrow, be careful! That maniac can bypass aura!" Yang warned.

When Qrow's gaze flicked towards Yang, Tyrian took the opportunity for a surprise attack.

Or so he thought.

Tyrian's wrist blades scraped against Harbinger as Qrow deflected his flurry of attacks. Qrow retaliated with his own, driving Tyrian back.

"Ruby, if you want to help, go. My Aura's finally kicked in." Yang said.

Ruby looked around for a sniper perch, but this being the industrial district there wasn't much...

Except for that fire escape.

Ruby quickly scaled the fire escape and peered down the scope, looking for the perfect shot.

She couldn't find it, they were moving too much, gods this was infuriating... should she go down there? She knew Uncle Qrow was touchy about other people fighting near him for some reason.

Then Tyrian disarmed Qrow, his sword flying into a nearby wall.

_Now!_

She fired, the bullet screaming towards Tyrian, only to be deflected by his tail.

"Okay, that's just bullshit." Yang said.

Growling, Ruby fired off more shots, only for them to miss their mark every time.

Tyrian was so engrossed in deflecting Ruby's shots that he never saw the punch coming. After knocking Tyrian back with a kick to the chest, Qrow went to retrieve his sword. Tyrian tried to backstab him, only to be stopped by Ruby, who used her semblance to get herself into position to block the attack.

"Ruby, get back!" Qrow ordered. He surged forward, attacking Tyrian with his sword once more.

"This is my fight too!" Ruby protested, interposing herself between the two once again, Tyrian took advantage by lashing out with his tail, trying to sting Qrow...

Or would have, if Qrow hadn't jumped out of the way, letting Tyrian's stinger get stuck in the wall behind him.

Ruby seized the opportunity, resting her scythe on Tyrian's tail, then pulling the trigger.

A single shot rang out, and part of Tyrian's tail fell to the ground.

"You _BITCH!"_ Tyrian yelled around his grunts of pain. After a moment, he ran off.

"Ruby!" Qrow said angrily, "You know how I feel about people fighting near me! That could've gone so much worse!"

Yang had finally managed to get to her feet, "C'mon Uncle Qrow, it's fine. Everything turned out fine!"

Qrow sent Yang a withering glare. "Why the hell are you two out here, anyways?"

Yang winced, and it had nothing to do with the pain, "Um, we got a text from a unknown number saying that they had information on the White Fang's next move, so we-"

Qrow cut her off, "Just ran in blind. I thought I taught you two better than this, Yang! If I hadn't heard you scream, you'd be dead, and Ruby would already be on her way to Salem!"

"We're sorry, Uhcle Qrow, please don't be mad. We just wanted to help." Ruby said.

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed. Gods, I sound like a responsible adult. Look what you've done." Qrow said. "Well let's see what brought you out here.

Ruby and Yang pulled out their scrolls to pull up the text they received, only to find that it had been deleted, and not by them.

"I don't get it!" Ruby said, "It's not there, it's like it deleted itself!"

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "Ruby, the vehicles blocking the street, do they have self-driving capability?"

Ruby darted off to check, when it dawned on Yang what Qrow was on about. "You don't think... that Watts guy set this trap up?" Yang asked.

"They do, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby called out.

"Damn it. We're leaving. Now." Qrow growled.

Qrow led them back to Beacon, and they didn't dare deviate from the path.

Qrow had been right. This could've gone so much worse.


	8. Light the Fuse

**(White Fang Headquarters, Vale)**

Most of the time, Neapolitan loved deep cover jobs, sneaking into the target facility with a disguise that was quite literally undetectable. However, the White Fang's insistence on verbal passwords made this very annoying, and dangerous. The dumber guards had been fooled pretty easily, but the dumber guards weren't guarding the war room.

Which was where she needed to be.

Finally, the guards were called away, along with everyone else in the war room. Something big must be happening, which made it all the more important for her to figure out what the White Fang's plans were.

Because she wanted amnesty, courtesy of the Vale Council. No other reason, not at all, no sir.

Maybe this was why they relied on verbal passwords so much, because the White Fang's actual physical security was just about as effective as a broken lock pick. The petite master criminal slipped inside, and began the task of finding out what the hell was going on.

A lesser thief would've taken too long, or gotten distracted. A Hunter would've gotten detected by the White Fang long ago. Not Neo, she was an _artist._ Then she found it, what the White Fang was planning.

There weren't many times that Neo wished that she could speak, in was a fact of life that she couldn't.

Finding the White Fang's plans had made her want to swear. Loudly. She had to settle for internal screaming.

Destroy Dust shipments, ransack Dust stores, harass Hunters, cause Grimm invasions... all to...

Her eyes went wide.

All to destroy Beacon Academy.

It all clicked into place, deny Hunters the tools they needed to keep fighting, run them ragged, then sooner or later... they'd start dropping.

Neo went through the plans again, taking pictures as she went, no way she was going to risk a file upload. There had to be a date, when were they starting this... this _war_?

She found it.

Tomorrow night.

With an attack at the docks, they were going to destroy a SDC ship coming with a massive shipment of Dust. Not steal, like Cinder had Roman doing, just let it all burn.

They were going to be indiscriminate about killing. Any Faunus killed would be propped up by the White Fang's propaganda arm as martyrs, killed by the SDC and wicked humans for being what they are. The truth wouldn't matter, public perception would feed the chaos.

That chaos, in turn, would bring the Grimm.

Neo quickly put things back the way they were before she snooped around, and left as quickly and quietly as she could.

She didn't drop her disguise until she was a mile away, afterwards, she broke into a run.

_I have to warn Roman!_

_I have to warn him so he can warn Ozpin and his-_

Neapolitan almost tripped, when did _she_ start caring? About those kids? Roman was the one thing that had ever mattered so why-

She'd have to ask Roman, after she dropped the bomb.

She burst into the safe house where she was meeting Roman and slammed the door, resulting in Roman being on his feet in a flash.

"Neo, what's wrong? Were you followed?" Roman asked.

She shook her head, " _No, I wasn't followed." She said using sign language._

That put Roman on edge, Neo only used sign language when she was distressed. "Neo, tell me you have something."

 _"I do, but you're not going to like it."_ She signed.

"Neo, I need to know."

She told him.

He didn't like it.

* * *

_Where... where am I?_

_Jaune appeared on a field somewhere he couldn't place, a brief look around revealed a figure in the distance that could only be Pyrrha, he'd recognize her anywhere. Weiss was next to him, smiling softly at him._

_"Jaune, I'm sorry, I have to go, please be strong." Weiss said._

_Weiss started to walk towards Pyrrha._

_"Wait, don't go! I can't do this without you!" Jaune cried out._

_He tried to follow, but found himself held back, he looked, and saw that Adam and Cinder were holding him back._

_"What's the matter, Arc? Don't you want to save her?" Cinder taunted._

_Adam laughed cruelly, "Are you kidding? He doesn't have it in him."_

_Jaune struggled against Adam's grip, getting his arm free after elbowing him in the face._

_He reached towards Weiss, and pled with her to come back, "Not again, not again! I can't lose anyone else!"_

_His outstretched hand began to glow with golden light..._

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office, Late Night)**

Jaune was in a remarkably good mood for someone who had just been woken up from a nightmare by a stampeding Ruby Rose at two in the morning.

"Roman, what's this about?" Ironwood groaned. "It couldn't wait until morning?"

Present in person were Jaune, Ruby, Ozpin, and Roman. Ironwood and Winter were in attendance via Scroll video call. Jaune figured that whatever was going on was serious if Roman had come to Beacon in person.

"It is morning, Jimbo." Roman deadpanned.

"Miss Rose?" Ironwood asked, "Could you please shoot Roman?"

Ruby pantomimed shooting Roman with Crescent Rose.

"Gentlemen, are you done?" Winter asked.

"Me? Done? Never." Roman quipped.

Ironwood cleared his throat, "I apologize for my lack of decorum."

"Roman, tell them what you told me." Ozpin said. "Quickly."

"Okay, there's a big dust shipment from the SDC coming in via the docks tomorrow night. The White Fang is going to destroy it."

"That doesn't make any sense, though!" Ruby protested, "Their whole MO is to steal dust, because they see it as taking back what's rightfully theirs from the SDC."

"Didn't let me finish, Ruby." Roman said.

Ruby was so shocked by Roman using her actual name that she didn't protest.

"In addition, they're going to kill everyone at the docks, human or Faunus, any Faunus killed will be propped up as Martyrs killed by the SDC and the evil humans who only see them as animals."

Winter narrowed her eyes, "The truth won't matter, public perception will take over, they'll cause chaos, probably with more and more attacks..."

"And that chaos will bring the Grimm." Jaune finished, "Without dust, most Hunters won't be able to fight back as effectively, we'll take losses. Those that can keep going will be run ragged trying to keep up with the White Fang, sooner or later, they'll fall too, Vale will call on Beacon for support, but then we'll be the ones taking losses. Then we'll be at the White Fang's mercy, or lack thereof."

"Jaune, while your tactical assessment is correct, I'm curious, how long did you spend coming up with it?" Winter asked.

Jaune shuddered. "I have spent an uncomfortable amount of time trying to get inside Adam Taurus's head, for obvious reasons. He's actually doing exactly what I predicted he'd do. I don't know what that says about me, and I'm not sure I want to know."

Winter was about to speak but thought better of it. _He needs reassurance that he's nothing like Adam, but this isn't the place for me to do that._

"It says that you're a damn fine strategist, Mr. Arc." Ironwood said, "It doesn't mean that you're anything like him."

"That's all well and good," Roman said, "But, what the hell are we going to do?"

That was the million lien question, wasn't it?

Winter was the first to suggest something. "Me and my men could go in."

Ozpin shook his head, "No, Atlesian troops versus the White Fang, with Faunus killed in the crossfire? You may as well write the White Fang's propaganda for them."

Roman was next, "How about we send in the kids? This is going to be a war of public opinion more than anything, and there's nothing more cozy to public opinion than Hunters in training saving people."

Jaune was the one to shoot that one down. "No, there's a million ways that could go sideways. If one Faunus dies, the White Fang will brand me and Weiss as Faunus killers. Plus, if Adam's there, you may as well hand me and Weiss to him on a silver platter."

"What if we just send Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Elaborate, if you would, Ruby." Ozpin asked.

"Well, Uncle Qrow could probably handle the White Fang grunts easy. Adam too, if he shows up."

Ironwood nodded, "It makes sense."

Roman hesitated. Was he about to say what he thought he was?

_Damn it, just do it, Roman._

"Me and Neo will go too." Roman said.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "What happened to staying off the radar, Roman?"

He pointed at Ruby and Jaune, "Because I care enough to remember their names."

"I don't follow, Roman." Ironwood said.

"It's pretty simple, I'm really bad at remembering names. It's why I give people nicknames, you see. Look, the point is, if I can remember someone's name, that means I'm willing to put myself in harm's way for them." Roman explained.

"Roman, you do realize that this will mean that... Cinder will know that you are alive, and that you have betrayed her." Ozpin said.

"I'm in for a penny, might as well go in for a pound." Roman said.

"Roman... why? What happened to you'll lie, cheat, and steal to survive?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Ruby. I'm still going to do all of that, but I'm going to make sure all of you kids do too." Roman said.

"Well, this is heartwarming, but I have preparations to make. General, everyone." Winter said, her picture winking out as she ended the video call.

"Ruby, Jaune, I believe your part here is done." Ozpin said, "Please go get some more sleep, and notify your teams of these developments."

Ruby and Jaune nodded their assent, and proceeded to the elevator. On the way down, Jaune spoke his mind.

"Ruby, I'm scared."

Just like that night all those months ago, when Jaune had believed that he didn't have what it took to be a leader, Ruby somehow knew exactly what to say.

"Because of Adam?" She asked.

"I had this nightmare before you woke me up for the meeting. Pyrrha was off in the distance, unreachable, Weiss was next to me, but she started drifting away, towards Pyrrha. I tried to catch her, but Cinder and Adam were there holding me back." Jaune explained.

Ruby thought on it for a moment, then asked, "How did it end?"

Jaune looked at Ruby, "I don't know. You woke me up, remember?"

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Common Room, After Class)**

It was an awkward fact of life at Beacon that if you didn't get to the second floor common room before team RWBY and team JNR, you should just find somewhere else to be.

Especially when Ruby put the _"Team meeting, stay out!" s_ ign on the door.

"This is..." Yang started, "Why? What does Adam get from all of this?"

Ruby and Jaune has just told them about the impending attack on the docks.

Blake and Ilia looked at each other, "I'm not exactly sure, Yang." Blake said.

Ren spoke up, "Well, _Cinder_ must have promised him something he wants. So, what does he want?"

Since they were technically in public, they swapped Salem's name for Cinder. It wasn't elegant, but it worked.

"Me dead." Weiss said bluntly. "Jaune, too, since Adam is apparently a big fan of guilt by association."

"You can add me and Ilia to that list, once Adam finds out that Ilia actually left and isn't just undertaking her mission to kill Weiss." Blake said.

Jaune flinched, and Weiss reacted immediately, taking his hand.

"Okay, so we know who he wants dead, big whoop." Nora said. "What does he _want_?"

Jaune raised a finger, "Also, remember, the docks attack is just the beginning. He'll keep going, attack after attack, until he destroys... Beacon..."

"Jaune, what is it?" Weiss asked.

"He's trying to get the Crown of Choice." Jaune realized.

"What's the problem, then?" Ilia asked, "We have all the time in the world, he can't get to it without the Fall Maiden, right?"

"Cinder is the Fall Maiden." Jaune said, his voice heavy with grief.

"So, what do we do?" Nora asked.

Ruby stood up, "We take a stand."

"I'm sure that given our status as guardians, as Ozpin called it, will ensure that we'll be given priority missions." Weiss said.

Blake clenched her fist. "We show Adam that we won't run and that we're not afraid."

"And we show him that even if we are afraid, we will _hold the line_." Jaune said.

"Blake, I know this might be difficult for you, but we need to know how Adam fights, just in case." Ren said.

"Like a damn edgelord." Yang quipped.

Blake giggled at Yang's joke, "Yang isn't far off. His weapon is a katana and sheath. The sheath can mechashift into a sawed off shotgun, and he can use pull the trigger to launch the sword. They're called Wilt and Blush."

Ruby's face twisted in anger, "A jerk like that doesn't deserve that weapon. It's too cool for him."

"What's his Semblance?" Jaune asked.

Blake frowned, "It's called Moonslice. He absorbs energy through his sword, stores it up, then sends it back when he's ready."

"So, he gets to dish out damage without having to feel it." Yang deadpanned. "Pretty cheap, huh?"

Jaune hung his head. "So, what you're saying is that he's effectively my worst possible matchup."

You could cut the tension in that room with a knife.

"While that might be true, Jaune," Blake said, "You're also his worst possible matchup."

Jaune looked at Blake like she had just suggested that Cinder had done nothing wrong.

"How do you figure that, Blake?" Nora asked.

"I think I know." Ren said, "It's his aura, isn't it?"

Blake nodded. "That and more, he specializes in duels, dealing with two or more relatively equally skilled opponents is annoying to him, and the angrier he gets, the sloppier he gets.."

"And if you think I'm letting you _ever_ fight Adam alone, Jaune, then you're insane." Weiss said.

"Thanks, guys, I really..." Jaune started.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked, "What's wrong?"

"We all need team attacks. We don't know who we're going to have to fight beside, we could be in any combination." Jaune explained.

Ruby's face lit up immediately.

"Oh, gods, I know that look." Yang grumbled.

Indeed she did. That was Ruby's Oh Boy It's Team Attack Training Time look.

"To a training room!" Ruby exclaimed.

Jaune grinned. "No time like the present."

Technically they had a history paper due the next day, but having the right team attack could be the difference between life and death.

It wasn't a hard decision.

* * *

**(Vale Docks)**

It was a quiet night, some would say too quiet.

Qrow counted himself among them.

"Is Neo in position?" Qrow asked.

"No, she left to get ice cream." Roman deadpanned. "Yes, she is. Same as the last ten times you've asked."

Qrow winced, he was doing it again. "Sorry, I'm used to working alone."

"Why's that?" Roman asked, "Your semblance make you a walking bad luck charm or something?"

Qrow was speechless for a moment, "I'm actually impressed."

Roman blinked. Wait, seriously? That was supposed to be a joke! "So that's why you were so insistent on me not fighting near you."

"Yep." Qrow muttered, taking a swig from his flask.

Roman checked his scroll, "We got incoming. The trucks to pick up the dust, right on time."

True to Roman's word, trucks pulled up, ready to be loaded up to take the delivery of dust to the dust shops.

"Something doesn't feel right." Qrow muttered. "Where are the guards?"

Roman studied the scene in front of him for a minute longer, then it hit him.

He mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner.

"They're in the trucks. The White Fang is in the trucks." Roman said.

They both started running, straight towards the ship. Hopefully they wouldn't be too late.

Gunfire obliterated the silence of the night.

Now that Roman was closer, he could see the situation more clearly.

The White Fang was attempting to take the dock workers hostage, undoubtedly to slaughter them to suit their narrative.

Even though Roman was fighting on the side of the angels now, he could still appreciate a good heist.

This was an _abomination._

It didn't matter who was fighting for who now, he'd kick their asses on principle.

Qrow and Roman rounded the corner, now in full view of the White Fang.

Roman raised Melodc Cudgel, and fired, scattering the assembled White Fang, allowing Qrow to sow chaos.

"Traitor!" Yelled one of them, a hyena Faunus armed with twin cleavers. "I'm gonna skin you alive!"

_I almost miss fighting team RWBY. Almost._

The hyena Faunus attacked, his twin cleavers flashing in the moonlight as he charged at Roman. Normally at this point, Neo would yank him out of there with her semblance,

But she wasn't there, as she was watching their backs, to make sure White Fang reinforcements didn't sneak up on them. So Roman did something he rarely, if ever, did.

He stood his ground.

He twirled his cane, deftly deflecting the cleavers from ruining his suit, then used the crook of his cane to sweep the would-be butcher of Roman Torchwick off his feet and dump him into the drink.

Roman moved through several more White Fang, skillfully introducing them to nap time with well placed strikes from Melodic Cudgel.

Seeing that Qrow had attracted the rest of of them, most likely through a combination of bad luck and being more threatening, Roman moved to free the hostages.

"Alright, the way behind us should be clear, get-"

"H-hands up! Don't move!"

_Damn it. All of these heroics are making me sloppy._

"Turn around!"

Roman turned around to see a White Fang member with his gun trained on him. His hands were shaking. _He's just a kid._

"Kid, you don't want to do this." Roman said.

"Yes, I do!" The boy said, "We're going to free the Faunus from centuries of human oppression!"

"And you're going to do that with a massacre?" Roman asked.

"Fear is the only way they'll ever understand!"

"That's not- Look, kid. You know who I am, right?"

The White Fang member nodded. "You're Roman Torchwick."

 _Gotta keep him talking, this kid isn't as far gone as the rest of Adam's fanatics._ "So, you could say that I might know a thing or two about changing hearts and minds, yeah?" Roman asked.

"I don't care!" He said, "Now surrender, or I'll shoot!"

 _So much for that._ "Safety's still on, kid."

As the White Fang member fumbled with his gun, Roman shot him in the chest with Melodic Cudgel.

"Alright, let's try this again." Roman said, turning to the hostages, "Get out of here, come on let's move it!"

They all left as quickly as they could, except for one man, dressed in an SDC uniform that looked rather bulky...

"What's the matter, leave!" Roman barked at him.

"I'm afraid I can't." The man said, "They strapped a vest on me, handed me this device, and forced me to push the button. They claimed that if I try to leave or let go of it, both the vest and the bomb that they've planted in the cargo bay will explode."

"Shit." Roman said. "How much longer do you think you can keep that held down?"

The man's expression fell. "Not much longer, I have arthritis, and it's starting to hurt."

Qrow came over after dealing with the last of the White Fang. "What's going on, Roman? Why isn't this guy out of here?"

Roman told him about the bombs.

"Shit. Can we disarm them?" Qrow asked.

"Normally? Sure, but they're on a circuit with a dead man's switch already activated. We start cutting wires and the bombs will think that the switch was released, and..."

He didn't need to finish.

"Gentlemen, please get clear. I can't hold it for much longer."

"Well, alright then. Good game, everyone!" Roman said angrily as he walked off.

_Wait, why am I angry? Because I couldn't save everyone? Damn, Ruby must be rubbing off on me._

Qrow knelt down next to the man, "Do you have any family that we should notify?"

He shook his head, "No, none that would care anyways."

"I'm sorry." Qrow said.

Qrow walked off, heart heavy with yet another innocent life lost because of his curse. After about a minute, the night was shattered by fire and the stench of failure.


	9. Dust to Dust

_"This is Lisa Lavender with Vale News Network. We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news."_

_"Last night, at 2AM, the White Fang launched a successful attack against a SDC ship with a sizable amount of dust, valued in the millions."_

_"Eyewitnesses claim that Huntsman Qrow Branwen was on the scene, and was able to subdue the White Fang, but was unable to prevent the destruction of the dust, along with the death of SDC employee Harold Marigold."_

_"Unconfirmed reports suggest that the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, thought to have died at the Miracle at Beacon, was present as well, and was fighting alongside Mr. Branwen."_

_"The White Fang has claimed responsibility for the attack, and is claiming that this is only the beginning, and that they will not rest until Beacon Academy is ash."_

_"It appears a war is about to start in Vale, perhaps it is good that Atlas has sent a peacekeeping force, led by none other than Winter Schnee. Perhaps their presence will only galvanize the White Fang."_

_"Only time will tell."_

* * *

( **Beacon Academy)**

The days were starting to blur together. How long had it been since this mess started? If Jaune looked at a calendar, it would tell him that it had only been two weeks.

It felt like so much longer, it felt like months.

As soon as the fighting had begun, Ozpin immediately limited missions to third and fourth years, citing that they had the experience in dealing with rapidly changing mission conditions. He privately told teams RWBY and JNR that their time would come, and to keep busy.

So, that's what they did.

Classes were cancelled, mostly because no one could focus, not even their professors.

The first and second years made themselves busy, with training and helping where they could. As they had after the Miracle of Beacon, teams RWBY and JNR distinguished themselves with how they took charge, allowing the professors to direct their attention elsewhere.

Every bullet, every weapon, and every speck of dust in Beacon Academy's inventory had become a resource in the war against the White Fang, and needed to be managed accordingly. So, who better was there to manage it than Ruby and Weiss?

The White Fang's tactics were nebulous at best, and chaotic at worst. Luckily, the defenders of Vale and Beacon had angels on their shoulders. With Roman and Neo working behind the scenes to ferret out what the White Fang's next move was going to be, while Ilia and Blake used every bit of knowledge they had about the White Fang to prepare those that were fighting.

With any war, there were always casualties, and there were always refugees. As a result, the dance hall had been turned into a makeshift refugee camp. Yang, Ren, Nora, and Jaune took charge, all for their own reasons. Yang, for no other reason than "her big sister senses were tingling."

Ren and Nora had started helping after the White Fang had hit a dust shop that had been next to an orphanage. The orphanage had unfortunately been damaged enough to warrant the evacuation of the kids to Beacon, and Ren and Nora, knowing full well what those kids were going through, had stepped up to make sure that they felt safe.

Then there was Jaune. An inevitable part of war is loss, and for many of those dealing with it, it was the first time. And Jaune was there to help them through it, after all, if there was anyone at Beacon who was _intimately_ familiar with the loss of a loved one, it was Jaune.

Then, events were set in motion that would change the lives of Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee forevermore.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Courtyard)**

Jaune Arc was enjoying something that was a luxury in these trying times. A day off. That didn't mean he was slacking off, though, there was training to be done.

He was currently in the courtyard, running through some drills that Weiss had devised with the help of team CFVY's Yatsutashi to improve Jaune's two-handed attacks and blocks, both in normal mode and in greatsword mode. (Which Weiss still insisted on calling Sword-sword, much to Yatsu's quiet amusement.)

His scroll buzzed.

Jaune pulled it out. His dad was calling.

"Hey, dad, what's up?" Jaune said, only mildly out of breath.

"I didn't catch you at a bad time did I? You sound winded." Reign-Beau asked.

Jaune waved him off, even with his father's acceptance of Jaune's pursuit of being a Huntsman, Reign-Beau could still be... protective. "No worries, dad. I was just running through some drills that Weiss and another classmate made for me to help with my two-handed stuff."

Reign-Beau nodded, "Oh, good, you've started to work on that. Good, that's good."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "Dad, it's not like you to beat around the bush or make small talk. What's up?"

"Two things, Jaune." Reign-Beau said, "Thing one, I'm coming out of retirement."

"Holy crap, dad. Are things that bad?"

Reign-Beau shook his head, "No, but Ozpin and the rest of the council want to call in support now, just in case the White Fang manage to cut off access to the city."

"Which leads me to the other thing," Reign-Beau continued, "Jaune, you're in the middle of a war."

"I'm aware." Jaune deadpanned.

Reign-Beau leaned into closer, "Yes. Yes, you are, Jaune. You know what that means."

Jaune's eyes went wide. "Dad, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The Arc patriarch nodded, "You need to take the Knight's Oath."

The Knight's Oath was an Arc family tradition for whenever an Arc went off to war. It was a series of promises that, among other things, that the oath-taker would fight with honor and that they would be the shield for those who are defenseless.

There was just one problem, because of how the Arc family was ever so dedicated to their history of being hopeless romantics, since Weiss would be fighting alongside him, she needed to take the Oath with him.

And as far as the Arc family history would be concerned from that moment onward, Weiss would be an Arc, and the two of them would be...

Married. There wasn't any legality behind it, so it would only be de facto, but the fact remained...

"Dad, you know which version I'm going to take." Jaune said. He was proud of the fact that his voice didn't waver.

"I know, Jaune. I wouldn't expect anything less."

Jaune took a breath to center himself, "I need to talk this over with Weiss, it's a big step, after all."

Reign-Beau nodded, "I'll be in Vale in a few days or a week, depending on White Fang entanglements. We'll talk more then."

"Right, see you then, dad." Jaune said. He hung up, then quickly found a nearby bench.

_This is going to change everything, gods, how do I even tell her?_

The answer came to him almost immediately, like a slap to the face. It was infuriatingly simple, really. He'd just tell her, and let her make her own decision. That's what their relationship has boiled down to after they had gotten past the "Jaune is in so much pain, he needs help" phase.

First, he needed to go to the library, he needed to know more about the Atlesian social rule that Weiss had used to get Jacques off their backs.

With any luck, there was some part of it that said that hey had to get married or something.

Jaune laughed, there was no way that was possible. It sounded like something out of a cheesy romance movie!

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Library)**

Jaune was now completely convinced that his life was a cheesy romance movie. It had taken what felt like hours, but he had found it, and his suspicions were confirmed.

_Protection of the Starcrossed Lovers: One of the first anti-arranged marriage rules to be put in place, it is meant to make it so that when a member of a high-class family falls in love with a member of the lower-class that neither of their families can force, manipulate, or coerce them into breaking off the relationship._

Jaune skimmed until he found what he had been looking for.

"Holy shit." Jaune whispered.

_Before a couple invokes the Protection of the Starcrossed Lovers, they must be absolutely sure that marriage is their end goal. If they do not get married within five years of the day that they claimed Starcrossed Lovers, then it is null and void._

Jaune sat back in his chair. That meant since the beginning, Weiss had always intended...

Before Jaune could do anything else, an alarm sounded, then an announcement from Ozpin came over the PA system.

_"Team RWBY and team JNR, report to the mission briefing room, team RWBY and team JNR report to the mission briefing room."_

Jaune shot out of the library like a rocket, he'd have to talk to Weiss about the Knight's Oath later, because right now, they had a job to do.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Mission Briefing Room)**

The atmosphere in the briefing room was electric, this would be their first official action in the war with the White Fang.

"We have received word that that the White Fang is going to attempt to attack Vale's main square in an attempt to destroy Dust to Dust." Ozpin said.

"No..." Ruby whimpered, "Not that one..."

Ruby's protests were more than sentimental, Dust to Dust was the only dust shop in town that wasn't price gouging, or adding _risk surcharges._ It was the only shop left that many Beacon students could afford to shop at.

If it fell, it was only a matter of time until the White Fang marched on Beacon Academy.

Ozpin took a sip of his hot chocolate, then explained."The Vale Council is currently unable to give the ship owner the level of protection he is requesting without compromising other areas of the city, which is why you are being sent."

Jaune raised his hand, "Why us, specifically?"

Ozpin grimaced, "Because we do not yet have a decisive victory over the White Fang, something that the White Fang's propagandaists are not letting people forget, and the Council wants to change that."

"They want to use us as symbols." Blake said.

Well, that was worrying.

"Any word on if Adam is going to crash the party?" Yang asked.

Ozpin inclined his head at Yang, "An excellent question, Roman thinks no. He hasn't appeared in person yet, and we don't think he will for a while."

"Adam doesn't strike me as someone who would expose himself to danger unless he was absolutely sure of victory." Ren said.

"When do we go crack some skulls, then?" Nora asked.

Ozpin looked at her with a wry smile on his face.

"Now, Miss Valkyrie."

* * *

**(Vale, Main Square, Dust to Dust)**

"What do you think, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

Instead of planning their strategy for protecting Dust to Dust, Jaune's mind was elsewhere. Which wasn't surprising to him, considering the implications he was pondering.

_How do I even bring this up? "Hey, Weiss, since we're both fighting in this war, because of my family's traditions we have to kinda get married." Oh, yeah, that'll go over **real** well..._

"Remnant to Jaune, come in Jaune!" Ruby said.

Jaune shook his head to force himself back to reality. "Sorry, Ruby. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"You're worried about what'll happen if Adam shows up, aren't you?" Ruby asked gently, in a way only Ruby could.

"Something like that, Ruby." Jaune said, "But I can't control whether he shows up or not, so I'm going to focus on what I can control, you know?"

"Like how we're going to defend Dust to Dust?" Ruby said pointedly.

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Yeah, that..." Jaune went silent as Commander Jaune took over. His eyes darted around, checking the angles, the access points, and coming up with the best way to...

"Alright, I think we should have Yang and Nora out front, they're the muscle, and arguably the most approachable, so they'll put people at ease. Ruby, I want you on overwatch, if you see anything that even looks like the White Fang, I want everyone to know."

Ruby nodded, so far it had seemed that they had come to the same conclusion. "Let me guess," Ruby said, "Ren and Blake running interference, and you and Weiss inside the shop?"

"Exactly, Ren and Blake can slip through crowds easiest, so they'd be able to spot hidden threats the easiest as well, and with me and Weiss inside, we'll get some good PR shots, probably. Not that we really care about that." Jaune finished.

So it was said, and so it was done. The first couple of hours were incredibly tense, with everyone on edge, expecting an attack at any time. Eventually, they began to mellow out. Ren and Blake spotted some White Fang in the crowd a couple of times, but when approached, they fled.

"They're testing us, probing our defenses. We need to be ready." Blake reported back after the fifth time White Fang scouts fled from her.

As the day went on, the sky became overcast, and rain began to fall in a light drizzle, it was almost the end of their shift, maybe Jaune had been worrying about nothing...

"Well, it's a good thing I sprang for that thermal filter on my scope." Ruby said.

"Why's that, Rubes?" Yang asked, dread beginning to coil in her stomach.

"They're in the clouds. Gunships, dozens of them." Ruby replied.

As if Ruby Rose was a prophet, the White Fang gunships picked that moment to descend and drop off their cargo, which to no one's surprise, was a metric crap ton of White Fang.

There weren't many civilians left in the square by this point, and those that were, ran for cover. They didn't want to end up like that poor man from the docks, and the countless other that had been injured or killed by the White Fang for simply being in the way.

After quickly ushering those that were in Dust to Dust out the back, Jaune and Weiss joined the others out front.

"Ren, call this in." Jaune said hurriedly, "We're going to need backup."

"Lots of backup." Blake said.

The leader of the veritable army of White Fang stepped forward, it was Banesaw again.

"Is this all the city of Vale can muster against us? Children?" Banesaw demanded.

"How's the arm?" Jaune called out.

Banesaw turned to his army and spoke, "Behold the arrogance of the humans! Their rulers foolishly deliver up our most hated enemies to us! We will show them the error of their ways by sending them back in BODY BAGS!"

"Alright, then. If that's how they want to play it..." Jaune said. "Stand your ground, stay alive, hold the line. Try not to kill, but if they give you no other option, do what you have to do."

"CHARGE!" Banesaw yelled. The army of White Fang began to bear down on teams RWBY and JNR, expecting an easy victory. There was just seven of them, after all, how hard could it be?

Famous last words.

"Break their formation!" Jaune yelled, "NORDIC WINTER!"

Nora and Weiss initiated their team attack, Weiss casted a time dilation glyph, and Nora activated Maghnild, electrifying it. Then, quick as a flash, Nora bolted at the White Fang front line, and scattered them like bowling pins.

"Go!" Jaune yelled, trusting his friends to pick their targets.

Ruby and Yang shot forward, propelled by shots from their weapons, they landed near Nora, covering her as she dealt with the slowdown side effects of the time dilation glyph.

Jaune charged, intent on making himself a big a target as possible. He succeeded easily, considering his status as Weiss Schnee's boyfriend.

The nearest White Fang ran at him, brandishing a pistol in one hand, and a machete in the other. "You're dead, Schnee-lover!" He leveled his pistol at Jaune and fired.

Jaune brought his shield up, and the bullets bounced off harmlessly. Jaune retaliated with a shield swipe that knocked the gun away, the White Fang then tried to attack Jaune with his machete, but was once again repelled, this time by a parry and riposte straight out of an Atlesian Fencing textbook.

As he finished off the goon with a pommel strike to head, the part of Jaune's mind that was hyper-focused on his improvement was giddy with happiness.

Of course, that wasn't the part of Jaune that was in the pilot's seat right now.

Meanwhile, Weiss's patience was being tested. There were only so many times she could tolerate hearing "Kill the Schnee bitch!" before losing her temper.

"Oh, be _silent!_ " Weiss said to the most recent offender before she blasted him away with fire dust.

Three more ran at her, weapons practically dripping with murderous intent. Weiss charged Myrtenaster with lightning dust, and stabbed skyward, causing bolts of lightning to arc from the tip to _remove_ her assailants.

"Come on, you jerks!" Nora yelled, "I've got broken legs and cracked skulls for everyone!" Maghnild whirled around her, punishing any White Fang stupid enough to get close enough to be in Whack a White Fang Goon range.

Those that tried to stay at range were quickly met by Ren and Ruby. Whose withering barrages of bullets dissuaded the White Fang from interrupting Nora's rampage.

"Just die already, traitor!" Banesaw roared as another shadow clone burst into flame on impact with his massive chainsaw blade.

"Can't." Blake said, "That would make Yang sad." Suddenly, Yang was just _there,_ hair ablaze, inside the arc of Banesaw's next swing.

"Can confirm." She said, before delivering a semblance powered uppercut, knocking Banesaw back. Blake followed up with an aura slash, breaking Banesaw's aura.

"Surrender, Banesaw! It's over!" Blake demanded.

He shakily got to his feet, supported by his weapon. "You think so? What do you think we've been doing while you're out here fighting us?"

Yang immediately got on the comm, "Someone needs to check the shop! NOW!"

"I'm on it!" Jaune said, after he knocked away a group of White Fang with wind dust.

As he was running for the shop, the comm channel they were using clicked, "Hey, kids, someone call for reinforcements?"

A single bullhead appeared overhead, and out of its hatch spilled Qrow and Professor Goodwitch.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said.

"Professor Goodwitch!" Weiss cried out.

"Oh, shit." Banesaw said.

Jaune burst through the front door of Dust to Dust, only to find it deserted. Jaune quickly swept through the store, making sure that the White Fang hadn't left any surprises for them. He was about to head to the back, when he heard the voice of the shopkeeper.

"Help! There's a bomb!"

_The White Fang **really** like their bombs, don't they?_

Jaune bursted through the door of the storeroom to find the shopkeeper tied to a chair, and a bomb, with a timer ticking down to zero.

Five minutes left.

"We've got a bomb in the shop!" Jaune barked into the comms as he freed the shopkeeper, "I'm gonna try to at least find a way to make it less destructive!"

"How long you got, kid?" Qrow asked.

Jaune spared a glance at the timer as the shopkeeper ran for his life.

Four minutes left.

"Four minutes left!" Jaune said, panic obviously seeping into his voice.

Weiss's voice cut in, like an Angel from on high. "Jaune, try moving the bomb next to some ice dust. When it explodes, it will trigger the dust, freezing it."

"Got it!" Jaune said. As he grabbed the bomb he noticed two things.

Thing one: the bomb was currently nestled in a crate of fire dust crystals.

Thing two: As soon as he moved it, the timer started counting down faster, by his estimation he had about twenty seconds left.

"No one come in, it's gonna blow in seconds!" Jaune yelled into the comm as he made a break for it. He made it back to the store proper, then tripped over a broom handle. He fell, his natural clumsiness taking over at the worst possible time.

_No! I can't die here! I won't!_

Jaune scrambled to his feet, and made for the door, when he realized...

He wasn't going to make it.

He crashed through the door, and he saw Weiss running towards him, concern and fear plain on her face.

"Get back!" Jaune yelled.

 _"I love you."_ He wanted to say.

Then all the world was fire, noise, and pain.


	10. By My Word As An Arc

**(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office)**

Victory in war required sacrifice, this Ozpin knew well, for reasons he kept to himself. He turned to the people that had assembled in his office to confirm the results of their strategy.

"Well, Miss Amitola," Ozpin said, "Your prediction was spot on. Adam has overextended his reach, and as such, is incredibly vulnerable."

Ilia beamed. As soon as the war had begun, and Adam had made his first moves, Ilia had immediately been suspicious. She knew for a _fact_ that he didn't have the manpower to keep making these big attacks. So she suggested a plan that had drawn more than a few sideways looks.

If Vale appeared weak, it would force Adam into keeping his bold stance, because if he pulled back, it would reveal that his White Fang was nowhere near as strong as he wanted the people of Vale to believe.

Since Adam wanted to cause enough chaos to bring the Grimm down on everyone, it would be best to fight that with hope. Which had been given by Jaune, of all people.

While they had failed in their mission to protect Dust to Dust, team RWBY and team JNR's fevered defense of the main square had become the signal victory that the people of Vale had been searching for. On top of that, Jaune's attempt at disarming the White Fang bomb was being touted as a shining example of heroic sacrifice.

Not that he had sacrificed much, courtesy of his massive aura reserves, his aura had been broken by the bomb, but he had escaped with injuries that only required a short stay in Beacon's infirmary. In the end, the biggest wound had been to his pride.

"So, on to phase two, then." Roman said. As he was fully committed to the cause now, albeit for his own reasons, the Vale council had made the pardons for him and Neapolitan official. "Now that Bully Boy is on the backfoot, we put the pressure on him."

"Speaking of putting pressure on him, Winter, do you have an update for us?" Ozpin asked.

Winter nodded curtly, "Yes, I do, Professor."

Ozpin cut in, "Please, Winter, Ozpin or Oz is fine."

After a moment of uncertainty, Winter continued. "My request for the commando squads was approved. Per my instructions, they are stopping in the town of Gallia to outfit themselves to look like Valean Hunters."

"They aren't complaining about that too much, are they?" Roman asked.

"No, they're taking it with good humor." Winter said, "Gallia is sending a small group of their Hunters as well, led by Reign-Beau Arc. They should all be here in a couple of days."

"Excellent." Ozpin said, "Miss Amitola, I believe that it is high time that you and Miss Belladonna get in touch with Sienna Khan."

"Right, she'll probably jump at the chance to help us, she's been looking for a way to... remove Adam's stain from the White Fang's reputation. Her words, not mine." Ilia said.

Once Adam had started his war, Sienna had disavowed him and the Valean White Fang. Most likely, she would jump at the chance to help take him down.

"Good," Ozpin said, "We are officially in a holding pattern for the next few days, keep up appearances, defend as necessary." As the others left, Ozpin took a long drink of his hot chocolate, and sank into his chair.

_What are you playing at, Salem? Letting a rabid dog like Adam run wild isn't like you. What's your endgame?_

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Infirmary)**

Jaune Arc had come to a conclusion. Getting blown up sucked. As it turned out, being close to a large fire dust explosion equaled a broken aura and lots of burns, all on his back.

Which was why Jaune Arc was lying face down on a bed in Beacon's infirmary, his back had healed over the course of the night, but he had apparently healed so quickly that the doctors wanted to make sure that "everything had been put back together right." So he was stuck in the infirmary until the doctors granted mercy.

It certainly helped that Weiss was spending every waking moment she could with him. Right now she was running her fingers through his hair, and it felt like _heaven_.

Jaune sighed, now was a good a time as any to explain the Knight's Oath to her, all things considered. The problem was that he still had no idea how she'd react.

_Just tell her! She'll hear you out..._

"Hey, Weiss?" Jaune asked, "Uh, I've got something I need tell you."

Weiss was equal parts curious and worried. Jaune typically didn't stumble over his words unless it was something big. "What is it, Jaune?"

"Dad's coming out of retirement," Jaune said, "He's coming to help us with the White Fang."

Weiss remained quiet, both her and Jaune had developed a sense for when there was more that the other was going to say.

Jaune continued, "There's also an Arc family tradition for when an Arc goes to war, the Knight's Oath. I kind of forgot about it with everything going on, part of dad's reason for coming is to... administer it, for lack of a better term."

Weiss was fascinated. She was no stranger to family traditions, being a Schnee. While her family traditions were _nauseatingly_ Atlesian, from what she knew, the Arc family traditions were a unique blend of their heroic heritage and their hopeless romantic tendencies.

"And what exactly _is_ it?" Weiss asked, "What do you do?"

Jaune took a breath, alright, first hurdle cleared. "Well, first of all, it's actually we."

Weiss blinked. Twice. "What? _We?"_

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, we. Because we're together, and you're going to be fighting alongside me, more or less, you'll need to take the oath as well."

"Well, I can safely say that my curiousity is piqued, Jaune." Weiss said, "What exactly does the oath... entail?"

"Well, we swear the oath to each other, dad acts as a guide, you could say." Jaune explained, "The oath itself is things like, _we will be a shield for the defenseless, we will bear each other's burdens that they may be light._ Things like that. There's also a chance at the end for us to add our own promises to each other."

Weiss pondered for a moment, then spoke, "Well, Jaune, I see no reason why I can't do this."

 _Alright, Jaune, final hurdle, you can do this._ "There's one more thing, Weiss," Jaune said, "From the moment you swear the oath, as far as the Arc family history is concerned, you will be an Arc."

The gravity of what she would be agreeing to hit Weiss like a charging Boarbatusk. "So, if someone looked at your family history, they would see my name next to yours, as if... as if..."

"As if we were married." Jaune finished, his voice catching on the final word.

Weiss sharply drew a breath in, no wonder Jaune had been so nervous.

Jaune was starting to panic. "Uh, in reality it's more like we're more than just dating but less than being engaged if that makes sense."

It was at that moment that a nurse popped her head in, "You're good to go, Mr. Arc! Your scans came back good!"

Jaune moved to a sitting position, "Uh, thanks." He said.

Ten seconds passed.

Thirty seconds.

A minute.

"Weiss, please say something." Jaune pleaded.

Weiss looked at him, he was staring at his lap, or would be, if his eyes weren't screwed shut.

"Jaune, look at me." She said.

He did, and she could see the fear in his big blue eyes, fear that she was going to say no, fear that she was going to walk away, fear that she was going to leave him alone.

She could practically see his heart breaking.

"Jaune, do you love me?" Weiss asked. Kind of a silly question to an observer. It was Beacon's worst kept secret that they slept together on occasion.

"Yes, Weiss." Jaune said, "With all my heart."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her forehead to his. "And I love you, Jaune. With all my heart." She said, mirroring his declaration, "I'm with you until the end, whatever that may be."

After a while, they left the infirmary, and meandered back to the dorms, hand in hand. Moments of peace were difficult to come by these days, so they had to savor it while it lasted. Sooner or later, they would be drawn into the conflict again, but they swore to themselves that they would not fall.

They had too much to live for to die now.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Roof)**

Blake looked at her scroll like it was going to bite her, she hadn't talked to Sienna Khan since the Schism. The Schism... when was the last time that Blake had thought about that day? The day when the everything that her parents had worked so hard for all these years had split in two.

When Ghira Belladonna had stepped down and named Sienna Khan the new leader of the White Fang, the fuse was lit.

Under Sienna, the White Fang started being violent, but only to protect themselves, or those that couldn't defend themselves. In time, however, there were some that outright wanted to kill humans for their "crimes". Even if they were completely innocent. Adam Taurus ended up being the leader of these radicals, and Blake had found herself by his side.

Blake shuddered, that had been a dark time for her.

The day that the White Fang had split had been bloody, with no clear victor, just a fractured organization. By unspoken agreement, Adam took his faction to Vale, and Sienna had taken hers to Mistral.

Soon enough, during a raid on an SDC train, Blake ran, after realizing just how far gone in hate and spite Adam was.

She had ran, to Beacon Academy, to fight for Faunus equality her way, not from shadows, but from the light. Now the shadows of the past were threatening to gobble up the light, and Blake's new family with them.

That was the thing about light and dark though, If you cast a bright light, it casts a long shadow. But darkness can be held back by a single candle.

It was time to light another candle.

Blake scrolled through her contact lIst, down to Sienna Khan, and pushed the call button for the first time in years.

One ring.

Two rings.

Sienna Khan's image winked into existence on Blake's scroll.

"Who is this?" Sienna demanded, "How did you get this... Blake?"

"Hello, Sienna." Blake said. "I need your help."

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's a hell of a greeting. Not even a _Yes, Sienna, you were right about Adam_?"

Blake winced. Well this was going _wonderfully_. "Sienna, please. I was blinded by my devotion to him, _incredibly_ ill-advised devotion, I might add."

"I could've told you that." Sienna said, a kind smile appearing, "Now what did you need help with?"

Blake blinked. "You'll help me? Just like that?"

"While you might not be a member of the _White Fang_ anymore," Sienna said pointedly, "I promised your parents that I would do everything in my power to help you if the need arose."

Blake leaped into an explanation at once, "Are you aware of the situation in Vale?"

"I am, and it's worrying to say the least, do you need support?"

Blake smiled, "Of a sort. Adam's already put himself in a _precarious_ position. In the initial battles, he tried to make it look like he had more forces than he actually does."

Sienna frowned. "How would you know that, Blake?"

"Two reasons, we have an ally who is _perfectly_ suited to infiltration and, ah... intel recovery, and Ilia defected just before this mess started." Blake explained.

Sienna's eyebrows nearly shot off her face with how fast they rose. "Ilia defected? That's a surprise."

"Even with her vendetta against the SDC, as it is now, she didn't sign up for all the killing Adam is doing, and is making others do." Blake said.

"So, what's the plan?" Sienna asked, "Please tell me you have a plan."

"I'm not privy to the whole plan, but that's just Professor Ozpin's... leadership style. Put simply, we are going to draw Adam into an unwinnable situation."

Sienna's eyes narrowed, "You want to use me as bait. Dangerous."

"I know, I know," Blake said, "But you would only be one-third of the bait, Weiss and Winter Schnee would be present as well."

Sienna whistled, that would certainly earn them Adam's undivided attention. "I assume we would have to work with the Atlesian peacekeeping force." Sienna sighed, "Oh well, enemy of my enemy, I suppose. Give Ozpin my contact information, so we can coordinate properly."

Blake nodded. "I'll do that right away. Goodbye, Sienna."

Sienna's image winked out of existence, and Blake let out a sigh of relief.

_That went much better than I was expecting._

* * *

**(Unknown Location, Vale)**

_"I'll do that right away. Goodbye, Sienna."_

Arthur Watts grinned. This was almost too easy, he could ruin Ozpin's entire strategy, all it would take was a single scroll call to Adam.

Or, they could go to Tyrian's plan, to succeed where Cinder had failed, and kill Ozpin.

Gods, that sentence still sounded like it shouldn't exist. Tyrian making a plan that wasn't _stab everyone in sight_? It was madness, pun absolutely intended.

Watts sipped his coffee, the magical elixir of hackers everywhere, as he contemplated the possible courses of action.

On one hand, if he told Adam about Ozpin's plan to lure him into an unwinnable final confrontation, then Adam could easily circumvent or frustrate the trap that was being laid for him. Even with that, there was still no guarantee that he would win in the end, and wipe Beacon off the map.

Watts frowned, that course of action seemed, dubious at best. Adam was so consumed by his personal vendettas and, what had the Belladonna girl called it? Spite? Yes, spite. Adam was so consumed by it that he only cared about his personal war, not the bigger picture that Watts saw.

Then there the option of letting Adam continue as he saw fit without letting him know what awaited him. This would inevitably end in Adam's defeat, unless there was a inexplicable surge of bad luck. However, that loss could lead to a potential victory in Ozpin's death at the hands of Tyrian.

Salem had given him and Tyrian autonomy in how they operated and what decisions they made, but this would be pushing that to its limits.

Besides, if Adam did survive somehow, he needed to learn that his desires would be fulfilled by fulfilling Salem's desires. Without executing Salem's will, they had nothing.

_Well, I always did enjoy pushing the limits, didn't I, James?_

"Oh, Tyrian?" Watts called out, "We're going to go with your plan."

The only noise Watts heard for the next minute was his own breathing and maniacal cackling.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Courtyard)**

To say that Roman Torchwick was having an identity crisis was an understatement. On one hand, he was still planning and executing activities that, if one was generous, could be called heists.

He was not feeling generous.

Neo wasn't either, she had metaphorically voiced protests at several points in this endeavor, the rules she had to follow were stupid, she asserted. Especially that whole "No killing unless you have to, rule".

Yet, Roman insisted that they stay the course. He hadn't yet told Neo that he was going to retire after this business with the White Fang was concluded. He wondered how she'd react to him wanting to become a professor at Beacon. Hey, someone had to teach those kids how criminals think, and who better than a reformed criminal mastermind?

As he was walking to the airfield, he noticed that Ruby was... sulking? That didn't track, Ruby Rose, the endless wellspring of optimism and idealism _sulking_?

Roman looked around. Blast, none of her friends around. It might be up to him to cheer her up. Roman shook his head, he never thought that he'd ever think that.

He walked over to her, and opened his big mouth. "What's got you down in the dumps, Little Red?"

Ruby didn't look at him. "What happened to remembering our names, Roman?"

Roman shrugged, "I'll still use my nicknames if it suits me. Now come on, I can tell something's wrong."

Ruby was silent for a good twenty seconds until she answered. "We failed in that last mission, but people are still praising us. Jaune could've died, and it's like they don't even care!"

"Alright," Roman started, "I'll tell you why. It's because they're scared."

Ruby looked at him like he had just tried to tell her that Uncle Qrow was her father.

"I'm serious, Ruby. I know a thing or two about hearts and minds and how to change them." Roman explained, "Sure, _technically_ you failed, but that's not what the people of Vale wanted to see. They saw a group of Hunters in training keep a massive White Fang attack in check, more or less."

"That only happened because of our spirit, Roman." Ruby said as she looked at the former con-man. "I thought the world didn't _care_ about spirit."

"Heh. I guess I did say that, didn't I?" Roman said. "That was before you beat me."

Roman continued, "When we fought on top of that airship, you... _infected_ me. Infected me with your spirit, made me believe in heroes again. So, you know what? You'll stop Adam, you'll stop Cinder, and whatever else comes your way. Yeah, I'd bet on that."

Ruby started smiling, then she caught herself. "How... how did you know what I needed to hear?"

Roman twirled Melodic Cudgel as he walked off. "Hearts and minds, Little Red. Hearts and minds."

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin squinted at the reports from the last few days. Ever since team RWBY and team JNR had tangled with the White Fang in the main square, they had gone back to their _usual_ tactics. Hit and run attacks, just enough to harass, then retreat again.

 _"These hit and run attacks are pains in the ass,"_ Roman had told him, via text message, _"But Qrow says he's nailing down the locations of a bunch of White Fang cells for us to raid."_

The elevator dinged, drawing Ozpin's attention as Reign-Beau Arc walked through the now open doors. He was wearing his combat gear, and looked for all the world like a older, beefier version of Jaune. Except he was wearing a proper gambeson and trousers instead of a hoodie and jeans.

"Ah, Mr. Arc, thank you for coming," Ozpin said, "And thank you for making sure the the Atlesian commandos that Specialist Schnee had sent blend in."

"It was no trouble. Professor." Reign-Beau said, "But if I'm being honest, I'm here because there's a... family matter I need to take care of."

Ozpin nodded, "Yes, the Knight's Oath. I imagine that Miss Schnee will be taking it as well?"

It was only after Ozpin spoke that he realized his mistake. _Ozpin didn't know about that, but Ozymandias did!_

_Oh, good job, Ozpin. The first slip up you have in lifetimes..._

Reign-Beau raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about that, Ozpin? Unless Jaune told you.."

Ozpin interjected a little too quickly, "One of my _ancestors_ fought beside Amadeus Arc in the Great War. They got to talking one night apparently, because that's how I know." _Please don't interrogate me about this, Reign-Beau. **Please.**_

Reign-Beau's eyes narrowed. "That's interesting, because Amadeus kept a _very_ detailed journal. Would you like to know what some of those details were?"

Ozpin swallowed, "I'm sure you're about to tell me, Reign-Beau." _Damn it all, I'll have to tell him._

A predatory smile appeared on Reign-Beau's face. "That the only non-Arc that Amadeus told about the Knight's Oath was the person he swore it to. Ozymandias, the Last King of Vale."

The smile vanished, and Reign-Beau Arc used a tone of voice that he had only ever used once before, when he had told a fourteen year old Jaune what had happened to his partner, and why Reign-Beau would refuse to train Jaune.

Hopefully Ozpin took it more seriously than Jaune had.

"Ozpin, you are going to answer two questions before I leave this room. What the _hell_ do you have my son involved in, and who the _hell_ are you?"

Ozpin sighed. There was no way around it, he'd been discovered. Partially. He took a sip of his hot chocolate, then asked a question. _The_ question.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, JNPR Dorm)**

Jaune was starting to get restless, dad said he just had to meet with Ozpin, then he'd come help him and Weiss with the Knight's Oath. What was taking so long?

"Jaune, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing." Weiss said gently.

Jaune flopped onto his bed next to her, making her bounce _elegantly_ as only Weiss could, "Sorry, Weiss. I'm just nervous, I'll be the first Arc to take the Knight's Oath since my great-grandpa, unless dad swore it to mom before he left. That's completely-"

Weiss silenced him with a kiss. "You're rambling, my darling knight. Just focus on me."

"Yes, Weiss." Jaune said automatically, then he licked his lips, "Was that... vanilla lip balm?"

Weiss nodded, a slight blush coming to her face, "Ah, yes, Yang recommended it. Did you... um..."

Before Jaune could respond, there was a knock at the door, causing them to jolt apart, "Coming!" Jaune said. He opened the door to find Reign-Beau Arc with a grim expression on his face.

"Dad? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jaune said. Reign-Beau entered the room, shut the door, and turned to Jaune.

"Jaune," Reign-Beau started, "Ozpin is not what he appears to be."

Jaune frowned, "Dad, what are..." Weiss was taken aback, Ozpin told Reign-Beau everything? Why?

Reign-Beau hesitated. Ozpin had _pleaded_ with him not to reveal his reincarnations, but had said nothing about the _other_ things. Did that mean that Jaune and Weiss already knew?

Weiss didn't give Reign-Beau the time to continue. "He told you about the maidens? About..."

"Salem? Yes." Reign-Beau confirmed. "Jaune, Weiss, I need you to be completely honest with me. Were you planning on taking the Knight's Oath for the war against Salem?" _Good job, Reign-Beau, asking for complete honesty from them while you aren't doing the same. You're a hypocrite, and your forefathers are rolling in their graves._

Jaune looked to Weiss, who nodded. Without hesitation, he answered. "Yes, we are."

"Damn it, Jaune!" Reign-Beau yelled. "You realize that means you won't be able to _stop_ until Salem is defeated, right?"

"Do you really think that we don't know that, Mr. Arc?" Weiss asked. "Ozpin made sure that we knew what we were getting into beforehand."

"Why, then?" Reign-Beau demanded, "This is a fool's errand!"

Jaune had enough, so he spoke his mind. "Didn't someone in this room call me a fool before I left for Beacon?"

"Jaune, that's not what I meant, and you know that."

"If you must know, Mr. Arc, I am involved in the war with Salem because she would come for Ruby, my partner, either way because of her silver eyes." Weiss explained.

Reign-Beau sighed and hung his head. "Well, if you wont be swayed... so be it. Kneel facing each other."

Jaune and Weiss did so, their hands meeting in the middle of the space between them.

"Before we begin, Weiss, you do understand that after this, you will be an Arc in all but name, yes?" Reign-Beau asked.

"Yes, I understand." Weiss said.

"Do you understand what that means?"

Weiss frowned, "I'm not really sure. There's not really a lot to go on, except a couple mentions of Amadeus Arc's actions during the Great War."

"The earliest Arc that we have records of, is Atreus Arc." Reign-Beau said,"He heroically held off a horde of Grimm singlehandedly so that the pioneers that originally settled Vale could make it to where the city is today. Thought to have fallen in battle, he limped into what passed for Vale weeks later, a grin on his face."

Weiss smiled, so that dopey grin was hereditary, that explained so much.

Reign-Beau continued, "After he was healed, the town's blacksmith forged a new weapon for Atreus, a weapon that was fitting for a hero. A sword that would never grow dull, a sword that would pierce that darkness, and a shield that would never break, a shield to protect the light. Atreus named the weapon Crocea Mors."

Jaune supplied the next portion of the story. "Atreus ended up marrying the blacksmith's daughter. After the blacksmith died, Atreus passed Crocea Mors to his eldest son, and took up the forge. Over the years, Crocea Mors has been repaired, reforged, and _upgraded,_ but it has always been the weapon of the latest Arc heir."

"What this means, Weiss," Reign-Beau explained. "Is that before Huntsmen and Huntresses, we Arcs were the wall. When the defenseless cry out in pain, when the helpless call for a hero, it is our duty to answer, and when our time as heroes is done, we use our wisdom to arm the next generation. Do you accept this?"

Without hesitation, Weiss replied. "I do."

Reign-Beau nodded, and took out his scroll. "Very well, then we'll begin with the Knight's Oath. I will record the audio to allow it to be transcribed into the Arc family history, then the recording will be destroyed."

"Repeat after me, to each other," Reign-Beau began, "I swear that I will always be true to my word." Jaune and Weiss dutifully repeated the line and the following lines, their eyes never leaving the other.

"I swear that I will be a shield for the defenseless, salvation for the imperiled, and solace for the distressed."

"I swear that I will stand as a beacon of light against the darkness."

"I swear that even when all hope seems lost, and evil is about to triumph, I will resist it with all my might."

"I swear that I will mourn with those that mourn, and comfort those that stand in need of comfort."

"I swear that when we fight side-by-side, we will show our enemies the meaning of strength."

"I swear that we will bear each other's burdens, that they may be made light."

"I swear that if one of us should fall in battle, I will take up their weapon, and wield it as my own."

Reign-Beau fell silent, indicating that if either Jaune or Weiss had any oaths to swear to each other, now was the time.

Weiss decided to go first, "Jaune, I swear that I will never give you a goodbye kiss, then rush off into a suicidal battle."

Weiss had thought long and hard about what she would swear to Jaune as part of this, and she had decided to soothe his ever-present fears that she would end up like Pyrrha.

Jaune sucked in a breath, that had been exactly what he needed her to say. "Weiss, I swear that when the time comes for you to take over the SDC, I will be by your side, and that together, we will redeem the Schnee name from what your father has done to it."

"Is that everything?" Reign-Beau asked.

"Yeah, dad." Jaune said.

"Yes, Mr. Arc." Weiss said.

"Then, rise," Reign-Beau said, "Rise, Jaune Arc, and rise, Weiss Schnee, Arc in all but name."

Jaune and Weiss stood and embraced, having eyes only for each other. Reign-Beau smiled, pocketed his scroll, and left. After a time, their scrolls buzzed, with a text from Ozpin.

_"I need everyone in my office now. We have a situation."_

As they left the dorm room, they were greeted by Cardin Winchester, about to knock on the door.

"Cardin?" Jaune asked, "What's wrong?"

"See for yourselves." Cardin said, offering his scroll to Jaune.

It was a video on pause, Adam Taurus's face was plastered across the screen, unlike every other time Weiss had seen images of him, he wasn't wearing his mask. And over his left eye was a Brand. A brand that screamed out a condemnation of the SDC.

"No..." Weiss lamented, "How did... but the company... but father said..."

"Weiss, we can figure that out later. We need to go right now." Jaune said. "Cardin, thanks. We needed to know about this."

Cardin rubbed the back of his head as they walked off. "You're welcome?"


	11. The Face Of The Enemy

**(Beacon Academy, Common Room)**

Jaune was not having a good day, that tended to happen when a viral video starring Adam Taurus made the rounds. As it turned out, the emergency meeting that Ozpin had called, was to discuss what to do about the video.

In the end, it had been decided to leave it up, at Ilia's suggestion. If they got it removed from the video hosting site that it was uploaded to, that would give the White Fang's propaganda crew more fuel than they wanted.

In the video, which Adam called his _manifesto_ , he had laid it out, plain as day, ripping the last bit of illusion away. Adam didn't want equality, at least not in the way that Blake, Ilia, or Sienna Khan did.

To Adam, equality meant a reversal of what he perceived as the status quo, Faunus on top, and humans on the bottom.

_"We'll show THEM what's it's like to be hunted down and killed for what they are, we'll show THEM what it's like to be thrown into cages!"_

It got better. The next part of the video is what truly had made Jaune's blood run cold. The part where Adam had detailed what he would do to the Schnees and any who stood with them. It was quite simple really.

Public execution.

Jaune had tuned out at that point. Adam had effectively threatened to kill not only Weiss, but each and every one of his friends. Oh, and him. So, yeah. Jaune was not in a good mood.

Then came the most damming part of the video. Adam took off his mask, revealing the SDC brand on his face.

Weiss had been beside herself, she had insisted that the _practice_ , as she called it, of branding Faunus workers who stepped out of line had been stopped years ago. She had vowed to get to the bottom of whether Adam had been branded before or after her father had claimed that it had been stopped. She had refused Jaune's help in the matter, stating that, oh what did she say...

_"I'm sorry, Jaune. I need to do this on my own, it's... I feel guilty, I feel like my own complacency in what the SDC did to Faunus led to Adam being who he is."_ Weiss had said.

Jaune winced, he hadn't exactly been... understanding... _"What about the Oath, Weiss? Your burdens are my burdens now, so let me help!"_

_"No, Jaune. I need to do this alone. Please understand, I'm not trying push you away. I just need to find this out on my own."_

So, he had relented. As far as he knew, Weiss was on hold with the SDC Records department, trying to get to the bottom of the mystery.

_But if those records are open to the public, then they'll only show what Jacques wants them to. Maybe I should... no, if our positions were flipped, I'd want her to trust me._

Jaune looked up from his internal argument to see that Cardin had just walked in. "Jaune, don't take this the wrong way, but you look like shit." Cardin said.

Jaune shrugged, "I guess that's what happens when you find out that that a racist terrorist leader wants to publicly execute your girlfriend just because her last name happens to be Schnee, oh and then you're next." Jaune kept his tone light, as if the situation he had described was absurd, instead of real.

Cardin winced as he took a seat next to Jaune. "That's rough, buddy." Cardin said awkwardly.

"I've been trying to get inside Adam's head, so I can predict what he's going to do, but it's like he doesn't follow any sort of logic except _I hate humans._ " Jaune said, more to himself.

"Well, there's your first problem." Cardin said. "You're trying to use logic."

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Jaune asked.

Cardin wagged a finger at Jaune, "That's because racism isn't logical, Jaune. I would know."

Jaune frowned, "What about his followers, though? Sure, some are probably true believers, but some are probably loyal out of fear that Adam will kill them or their loved ones if they leave."

Cardin remained silent, so Jaune continued. "When I'm out there, fighting them, I can't help but wonder which it is for every White Fang in front of me. If I gave them a way out, would they take it? Who would walk away if I extended a hand instead of a sword?"

Cardin shook his head, "Jaune, I knew you were soft, but this is ridiculous." When Jaune tried to argue, Cardin shouted over him, "WE'RE AT WAR! And you're over here trying to kill as few people as possible? Get over yourself, Arc!"

"But if we could get enough of them to desert-" Jaune started.

Cardin cut him off, "Don't be naive. They've made their choice, it _doesn't matter_ if they're a true believer in Adam's crap or if he's got them over a barrel! They will try to kill us all either way, so don't you dare make it easier for them! You hear me?"

"Yeah, Cardin. Loud and clear. " Jaune said.

"Believe me, Jaune, I get it." Cardin said, "I get wanting to save them. I _was_ them, just... on the other side. They have to want to change, and they don't. Otherwise they wouldn't be following Adam."

"I hate it when you're right." Jaune said.

Cardin grinned, "Hey, if that keeps you alive, I don't think Weiss would complain. You're a good man, Jaune, but war isn't the place for good men."

Jaune smiled sadly, "Adam has his private war, and I have mine."

"Jaune, what are you..." Cardin trailed off as he considered what Jaune was saying.

"My private war is making sure I live long enough to kill the bitch that killed Pyrrha."

* * *

**(Team RWBY Dorm)**

Useless! The records keeping arm of the largest, most powerful company in all of Remnant was _useless!_

Well, that wasn't _entirely_ accurate. Records had plenty of information on Adam Taurus, but none of it was from before he had joined the White Fang. Which made sense, records from before the Faunus Labor Laws were scarce at best.

Weiss sighed. That meant... there was only one person who had the answers she needed. The last person on Remnant that Weiss wished to talk to, especially right now.

Jacques Schnee.

Weiss took a deep breath, and reviewed what precious little she did know. According to Blake, as a child, Adam's parents had been forced to take jobs at one of the more remote SDC mines, which meant that Adam had to come with them. All went well, until Adam turned 18. The foreman came to the Taurus residence, such as it was, and told Adam that if he wanted to continue living with his parents, he would have to work in the mines as well.

He refused.

The foreman had his lackeys drag Adam out into the street, where the foreman "showed those filthy animals what happens when they disobey". At this point, Blake had commented that the foreman's words were probably an embellishment on Adam's part. However, the facts remained, that Adam had a brand, a brand that taunted him every time he looked in the mirror.

What Weiss was concerned about when it came to this whole affair, was it happened around the time that the Faunus Labor Laws were put in place, stopping practices like branding.

But it went deeper than that.

Months prior, a twelve-year old Weiss had discovered that the SDC did _things_ like branding Faunus. She had been _horrified,_ and had half a mind to march into her father's office, and flat out _beg_ him to call for a halt to it.

But the memory the night of her tenth birthday was still too fresh in her mind. So she waited for months.

When she had finally done it, Jacques had agreed readily, but that was only because that the Faunus Labor Laws had been passed _that night_. What Weiss wanted to know, was if he would've stopped the practice of branding if she had come to him sooner. Because if he would have, then everything that Adam had done could've been prevented if she.. if she...

Weiss took a deep breath, when was the last time that she had willingly faced her father before then? It must have been... when she was eight. She had been so excited to show him that she had unlocked her Aura. Despite herself, she smiled at the memory. A memory of a simple time, when she had been able to fool herself into thinking that...

Nope, not thinking about that.

She took the plunge.

One ring...

Jacques Schnee's image appeared on Weiss's scroll.

"Weiss." Jacques said, "This is a surprise."

"Hello, father." Weiss said. "How are you, today?"

"Weiss, drop the pretenses. I know full well that you don't have time for small talk." Jacques said, "And I also know that you wouldn't be calling me unless you needed something."

_Well, straight to the point then._ "I need any records the company has of Adam Taurus. Pre-Labor Laws."

Jacques narrowed his eyes. Pre-Labor Law records were dangerous business. If it got out how cruel that Jacques had been allowing his employees to be towards Faunus... "How would that help you fight him and the White Fang?"

Weiss fidgeted, "It's more for me, actually."

Jacques's patience had effectively run its course. "The point, Weiss."

"Do you remember that time I came to your office in the middle of the night? I was about twelve years old."

Jacques nodded. "I remember, you had found out about the practice of branding Faunus miners who stepped out of line, and you begged me to stop it."

"And I was so happy you said yes, not knowing that the Faunus Labor Laws had just been passed." Weiss finished.

"Again, Weiss, _what is the point of this_?" Jacques demanded.

"What would you have done, say if I had come to you a few months earlier?" Weiss asked.

Jacques leaned back in his chair, "I would've said no, of course. The branding notwithstanding, the Faunus Labor Laws cost the company a great deal, both in lawsuits and profits."

Weiss let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank the gods."

Jacques raised an eyebrow. "Well, now you've got me interested, Weiss. What's this really about?"

Weiss quickly explained Adam's manifesto, which culminated in the reveal of his SDC brand.

Jacques stroked his chin, "I see, you felt guilty, and wanted to know if there had been a way for you to _prevent_ Adam from becoming..."

"Adam." Weiss finished.

Jacques closed his eyes, and Weiss looked at him in confusion, it was almost as if... "Weiss," Jacques finally said, "You do not have to atone for my crimes. That is for me, and me alone."

Jacques then terminated the call, leaving Weiss with the answers she had been looking for, but leaving her with even more questions.

_It's almost like he **regrets** the things he's done, but that's ridiculous._

_Right?_

* * *

**(Vale, Industrial District, Reign-Beau)**

"Comm check." Winter said. There was a chorus of affirmatives from her men, but then...

"I hear ya loud and clear, Ice Queen." Qrow quipped.

"I expected a Huntsman of your caliber to be more professional, Qrow." Reign-Beau grumbled.

"Enough!" Winter snapped, "You have your targets, go radio silent, we move in 5."

Reign-Beau shook his head, and turned to his men. "Alright, this is a lot different than protecting Gallia from Grimm and bandits. If anyone wants out, now's the time."

No one made any move to leave, after all, this was personal for them. Gallia was a tight-knit community, and everyone was treated as family. As far as they were concerned, the White Fang had declared war on them when they threatened Jaune's life.

"I know this will be the first time clearing a building for all of us, everyone remember the crash course that Delta Squad gave us?" Reign-Beau asked.

One of the Valean Hunters spoke up, a man by the name of Feldspar, spoke up. "Yeah. Point man picks a direction and goes, we cover the rest, yell clear if a room is clear."

Reign-Beau nodded, "Good. Weapons at the ready, and ah... I believe _stack up_ is the term."

They proceeded to line up, at the entrance to the bar that they had been told was a hideout for a White Fang cell. Reign-Beau had chosen to take point, due to his semblance and shield upgrade, both of which would get a workout today.

"No one near the door, no explosives either." Feldspar muttered through their local comms, his semblance, Radar Sense, allowed him to detect people and objects within a short distance.

Despite retiring, Reign-Beau had made a point to not let his abilities atrophy, so he had more than enough strength to kick the door in.

Which he did.

He rushed inside, shield ready to deflect a hail of gunfire, quickly appraising the scene before him.

Five White Fang members opened fire, aiming to turn the seasoned Huntsman into Swiss cheese. In response, Reign-Beau activated his Semblance, Bulwark. His shield glowed as solid light covered it and expanded, creating a barrier that shielded him and his men.

"Sterling! You're up!" Reign-Beau yelled.

A cracking of knuckles and whirring of drones told Reign-Beau that Sterling had begun to use his Semblance, Rigger. It allowed him to control simple machinery like his drones. A few lightning dust powered zaps later, and the five White Fang goons were out cold.

Sterling shook his head, "Damn, they nailed one of my drones. I don't enjoy the headache..."

"One more in the kitchen!" Feldspar said, "He's either a big guy, or he's got a lot of weapons!" Reign-Beau surged forward, barging into the kitchen, only to be met with a crocodile Faunus brandishing a belt-fed machine gun. He opened fire, sending the others diving for cover.

Reign-Beau, on the other hand, stood his ground. Inspired by Jaune, he had also gotten a dust upgrade to his weapon, gravity dust to be specific.

He planted his shield, creating a gravity field in front of him that suspended the bullets in mid air, and after a few seconds, sent them back to where they came from. The crocodile Faunus screeched as he was eviscerated by his own bullets.

"Clear!" Reign-Beau said, "Alright, tear this place apart. We need to know everything they know!"

After a few minutes, the comm channel popped, it was Winter. "All clear here, status?"

"Done and dusted." Reign-Beau said. "I've got my men searching for any intel."

"Reign-Beau, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were one of my men."

Reign-Beau smiled, "Ah, I've worked with Atlas military before, I know the jargon."

Qrow cut in, "Clear here, a couple injuries, but nothing life-threatening... wait, hold on..."

Winter was not in a patient mood, "Qrow, I swear, if this is some practical joke..."

"It isn't." Qrow retorted, "We've got a situation at the school. It's Tyrian. He just attacked team RWBY."

Winter practically screeched into the radio, " _Tyrian?_ As in Tyrian Callows the mass murderer?"

"Did I stutter?"

* * *

**(Team RWBY Dorm, 10 minutes earlier)**

There were many things that Ruby considered terrifying to wake up to, oatmeal cookies and moldy strawberries, for example.

She was forced to revise this list when she woke up to the grinning face of Tyrian Callows. She was about to scream when he swiftly covered her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tyrian whispered. "You make too much noise, and I start killing your friends."

Ruby immediately stopped trying to make noise. Jaune was sleeping with Weiss tonight, and it would be just like Tyrian to only kill Weiss, leaving Jaune to find...

Ruby shuddered, she did _not_ want that mental image. Confident that Ruby would remain quiet, Tyrian removed his hand from Ruby's mouth. "What do you want?" Ruby asked.

"The same as before, little rose." Tyrian said. "My queen wishes to have an audience with you, and one does not refuse her."

"Then she can come to me!" Ruby said, defiance clear in her voice. "I'm not letting you take me!"

Tyrian laughed, and it was not a pleasant sound. "Good, I still need to pay you back for cutting off my tail, you bit-" Tyrian was interrupted by Ruby Rose's secret weapon. A headbutt. Tyrian yelped in pain and fell to the ground, and Ruby took the opportunity to wake up the calavary.

"Everyone wake up! _Now!"_ Ruby yelled.

Weiss was the first to wake up. "Ruby, what is it, it's... it's..." For the first time, Weiss locked eyes with Tyrian Callows. Weiss reacted immediately, using her glyphs to trap Tyrian.

"Well, that's just annoying." Tyrian muttered.

Weiss used her free hand to shake Jaune awake, as Yang and Blake finally joined them. Jaune's eyes went wide as he saw the intruder. "Yang, Blake, go for help, I think we can hold him." Ruby ordered.

Blake was out of her bed in a flash, quickly grabbing her scroll and darting out of the room, Yang followed much slower, pausing for a moment to give a warning, "Guys, be careful, his s-semblance..."

"We know, Yang." Ruby said, "I was there, remember?"

Yang nodded and hurried after Blake, glad to be running away from Tyrian. Tyrian, on the other hand, was cackling with glee. "Oh, she's rather afraid of me, isn't she?"

"Quiet." Jaune ordered, "We have you outnumbered."

Tyrian's hands began to glow malevolently as he deployed his wrist blades. "Do you really think that matters?" Tyrian said, leering at Jaune as he dragged one of his blades across a glyph.

Weiss screamed in pain, clutching her hand. "Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Normally, when my glyphs break," Weiss said through gritted teeth, "I get some phantom pain, but this, it's like he's tearing into my soul!"

The glyph that Tyrian had attacked started to flicker, but only for an moment, until Weiss regained her concentration.

"You know, I think I'm going to enjoy making you scream some more, Miss Schnee," Tyrian taunted, "Except the next time, the results will be more... final."

Jaune's breath caught in his throat. He interposed himself between Weiss and Tyrian, his face contorted in fury. "You'll have to get through me first, Tyrian."

Tyrian replied by attacking the glyphs that held him back in earnest. To Weiss's credit, she held on for as long as she could, until finally they broke. Tyrian lunged forward, intending on making good on his threats.

Unfortunately for him, Ruby and Jaune had other plans. Using her Semblance, Ruby switched places with Weiss in a flurry of rose petals, and Jaune...

Jaune was on the warpath.

While he had never been formally trained in hand to hand combat, hours of watching Yang and to a lesser extent, Mercury, in combat class had shown him what worked and how to make it hurt.

Tyrian made the mistake of ignoring him, so Jaune grabbed him by his jacket and hauled him back, then delivered a left hook. "You will not touch her." Jaune seethed.

Tyrian cackled, "Oh, I think I will, and I'll enjoy your look of despair when you see the light leave her eyes!"

Jaune surged forward, faster than even Tyrian anticipated, grabbed Tyrian's head, and jerked it downward, right into a knee strike.

"Oh, that's interesting." Tyrian said after recovering, "Did I touch a nerve?"

Jaune responded with his fists, delivering two brutal hooks to Tyrian's face. Tyrian snarled, and swung his blades at Jaune, but caught nothing but air as Jaune jumped out of the way. Tyrian reacted by jumping onto Jaune's shoulders, intending to use him as a springboard to get to Weiss and Ruby.

Jaune had other ideas, and reached up, grabbed Tyrian by the ankles, and slammed him into the ground.

"I thought I told you-" Jaune said, interrupting his own warning to stomp on Tyrian's gut, "You will _not_ touch her, Cinder!"

Weiss gasped. Even if that had been just a slip of the tongue... the implications were nothing good.

Jaune continued his assault, dragging Tyrian off the ground and pinning him to the wall and punching him, again and again, with Tyrian cackling all the while.

Weiss stopped counting after the tenth punch.

Finally, after gods only knew how long, Tyrian's aura broke, and after another vicious strike from Jaune, went unconscious. Jaune finally relented, and let the madman fall to the floor.

He turned to Weiss and Ruby, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, you had to see that. I don't have a lot of practice at putting aura into unarmed attacks, so it... took a while."

Before anyone could bring up the elephant in the room, Yang and Blake returned with Professor Goodwitch. Goodwitch quickly used her Semblance to restrain the unconscious Tyrian and remove him from the room. "Is anyone hurt?" She asked.

"No, I think we're alright, Professor." Ruby said, "Just shaken."

Goodwitch nodded curtly, "Good, I'd advise you to get what sleep you can, Professor Ozpin will want to discuss this incident with you tomorrow morning." She quickly left with Tyrian, intending to get him somewhere secure before he woke up.

"Well, we should probably get back to-" Jaune started.

Weiss cut him off, "Jaune, wait, we need to talk about this."

Jaune froze, "What do you mean? What's there to talk about?"

"Jaune, you called Tyrian... Cinder." Ruby whimpered.

Jaune blinked. "I... What?"

Yang and Blake were mercifully quiet as they sank back into bed, both of them claiming the bottom bunk through some unspoken agreement.

"Do you not remember?" Weiss asked, worry plain in her voice.

Jaune shook his head, "N-no. All I remember was being so _angry_ that he was trying to hurt you, and knowing that I had to stop him, because if I didn't you would... you would..." Jaune trailed off as his mind supplied a cursed scenario where he had failed, and Weiss lay dead on the floor.

Weiss took his hand and placed it over her heart. "Do you feel that, Jaune?" She asked.

He nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

"I'm still here, Jaune. I'm not going to leave you, that's a promise. Arc's honor."

Yang's head popped up, "Wait a sec, Weiss, why did _you_ say 'Arc's honor'? Isn't that Jaune's thing?"

Jaune had regained the ability to speak, and replied, "That's an explanation for tomorrow, Yang. Add it to the list, I suppose."

Weiss nodded, "Yes, but for now, come to bed, Jaune."

He was all too eager to obey, and fell back asleep as soon as they were settled.


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

**(Beacon Academy, Elevator to Ozpin's Office)**

Team RWBY and Jaune Arc had assembled, and were about to ascend to Ozpin's office to tell him about the previous night's _events._ There was just one problem.

No one wanted to hit the button.

They still hadn't discussed what to do about the elephant in the room, and no one really wanted to. More accurately, none of them wanted to _tell Ozpin._

"So," Jaune said, "We should figure this out now."

"Figure what out?" Ruby said lamely.

"Ruby, you know what he means." Blake admonished.

They all knew what he meant, but... it wasn't that they didn't want to talk about it, that was very much _going_ to happen. The fact of the matter was they didn't think it was anyone else's business. As far as the five of them, and Ren and Nora for that matter, were concerned, anything having to do with helping Jaune through the aftermath of Pyrrha's death needed to stay between their teams.

As much as possible, anyways.

"For whatever reason, my memory's clearer today." Jaune said, "Yeah, I called Tyrian... Cinder. I need to talk through that, but it's going to be with our teams, not some shrink."

Weiss squeezed his shoulder, "I think I understand, Jaune. You want to keep it in the family." Upon seeing the looks of confusion from the others, she continued, "Well, that's what we are, aren't we? The seven... no, _eight_ of us. We're a family."

Yang spoke up next. "Weiss is right, I get the same feeling when we're all together that I get at home."

"It's your call, Jaune. What are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

Jaune closed his eyes. He absolutely could not have another _break_ like he had last night. If that happened while he and Weiss were fighting Adam, that would get them both killed. If he told Ozpin however, he would probably just shove Jaune at some therapist more interested In Lien than helping people.

He hit the button to call the elevator.

"We keep it in the family." Jaune said, "While we're up there, we tell the whole truth, we just omit my... creative naming."

The elevator came, and they entered. By unspoken agreement, team RWBY stood on one side of the elevator, and Jaune on the other. As the elevator began its ascent to Ozpin's office, Ruby noticed something about Yang, something that only happened when she had nightmares about when Yang stuck Ruby in a wagon and went looking for either of their mothers.

"Yang, your hands are shaking." Ruby said. "That only happens when..."

Yang cut her off. "Ruby, no. Not now."

An awkward silence descended, Jaune glanced at the elevator's progress. Only a third of the way.

"Oh no, Yang." Jaune said. "If it was me, none of you would let me hold it in. Don't bottle this up."

"Yang, there was a time where you told me to stop obsessing over the White Fang. I was running myself ragged trying to figure out how to stop them." Blake said, "Do you _really_ think that I'm going to let you do _basically_ the same thing?"

Yang grimaced. "Fine! I'm afraid of Tyrian!"

Jaune blinked. Yang, afraid? That didn't sound like her at all.

The floodgates had opened, so Yang kept talking. "I'm afraid of him because he cut right through my aura. My semblance _relies_ on me being able to take hits, without that my semblance is useless, and Tyrian can just CUT RIGHT THROUGH!" At this point, Yang's eyes were red.

"Welcome to my world." Jaune said. Everyone's eyes snapped to him, Jaune, of all people was going to be _callous_ about this?

"Jaune, are you going somewhere with this, or should I just punch you now?" Yang growled.

"Please don't." Weiss deadpanned, "I would prefer you not rearrange his face." Weiss's attempt to defuse the situation seemed to work, as Yang's eyes went back to lilac.

Jaune checked the elevator's progress. Just over halfway. "Whether I like it or not, I'm on a collision course with Adam, at least, that's what it feels like. I'm scared, no, I'm _terrified._ My main defensive option, blocking, _isn't_ an option against him because of his Semblance."

Weiss cut in, "Is that why you've been being so obsessive about getting your parrying down?"

Jaune nodded. "Yep. Minimal contact with the opponent's blade, without much force, perfect for frustrating Adam's ability to charge his Semblance. Anyways, Yang, my point is, you know how he can beat you, so work around it."

Yang frowned, "But how can I..."

Ruby piped up, "I think Tyrian's fighting style is based around letting enemies come to him, then counter attacking, at least, that's how I see it."

Yang idly played with her hair as she thought. "So, a straight rush is out. He'd just cut me open again. Have to get in, and stay in... sounds like it's the bob and weave, then."

"And now that you've got a game plan," Jaune said, "He doesn't seem quite so scary, does he?"

"Weiss, where can I get one of him?" Yang teased.

"What am I?" Blake protested, "Chopped liver?"

"He's one of a kind, Yang." Weiss said, "And he's _mine."_

As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, a ripple of laughter ran through them, and they stepped into Ozpin's office with smiles on their faces.

"Well, considering last night's _events_ ," Ozpin said, "I am happy to see that you are all in good spirits."

Jaune chuckled nervously. "Well, we can either be scared out of our minds, or we can roll with the punches."

"Nice." Yang said, grinning mischievously.

Jaune only now realized the pun that he had made, and he had no regrets. "Jaune, please tell me you didn't intend that pun..." Weiss grumbled.

"I didn't..." Jaune said, unconvincingly.

"Intend your puns, weaklings." Yang deadpanned.

Ozpin cleared his throat, "If you are finished, may we continue?"

Yang winced, "Sorry, Prof- er, Oz."

"Now, Ruby, I believe our story starts with you, yes?" Ozpin said.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, in the middle of the night, I woke up, and Tyrian was just... _there._ It's like he was waiting for me to wake up to threaten me."

"No sign of forced entry?" Ozpin asked.

Blake shrugged. "Not that we could tell."

So that meant that Tyrian had _scaled_ the wall without anyone seeing him, or he had gotten past the lock that could only be opened with team RWBY's scrolls.

"Then he said more stuff about how he was going to take me to Salem." Ruby said. "Why does she want me brought to her so bad?"

"Because Salem is afraid of those with Silver Eyes, especially when they're a warrior like you." Ozpin explained. "Imagine, a village under siege by Grimm, all seems lost, but then a Silver Eyed Warrior shows up, and destroys all of the Grimm with a _look_. Silver Eyed Warriors are the antithesis to Salem's best weapon against us."

"What's her best weapon against us?" Ruby asked, almost reflexively.

"Fear, Ruby. Fear." Ozpin explained, "Anyways, we've gotten off topic. How was Tyrian subdued?"

Jaune raised his hand, "Uh, that was me, mostly. Weiss had him trapped with her glyphs, but he broke out. So I hit him."

Ozpin gave Jaune a look that bordered on incredulity. "You... _hit_ him?"

Jaune nodded. "I hit him a lot."

Ozpin pushed his glasses up his nose, took a long drink of his hot chocolate, then voiced his disbelief, "Jaune, while you have made _tremendous_ progress since the Battle of Beacon, you'll pardon me if I'm skeptical, given the fact that Tyrian gives _Qrow_ a run for his money! How in blazes did you overpower him?"

"We scuffled for a bit, then I got him against the wall and started hitting him repeatedly. He just started _laughing_." Jaune explained.

Blake sharply drew a breath in. "Maybe he _wanted_ to be caught?"

"That, is both completely possible, and incredibly worrying." Ozpin said, "Which is why we're holding him here. The Atlesians have given us the technology for a holding cell, since we don't have that capacity normally."

Jaune was the first to voice dissent, "That... doesn't seem like a good idea, Ozpin. Shouldn't we just give him to the cops?"

Ozpin shook his head. "I tried. They're stretched thin keeping people safe from the White Fang, much less _fighting_ the White Fang."

"Speaking of the White Fang," Weiss said, "I can't help feeling that we've been kept out of the loop since our last mission."

"It isn't intentional." Ozpin said. "Your teams will likely not be needed until the final offensive against Adam."

"That would put me and Jaune at unnecessary risk, Ozpin." Weiss said. "Not to mention Blake."

Ozpin gritted his teeth. "It's a calculated risk, to draw Adam out."

Jaune couldn't believe his ears. "You're going to use us as bait? Adam wants to execute us, and you're going to hand us to him on a _silver platter_?"

Ozpin opened his mouth to reassure Jaune, but he was on a roll. "We really are just chess pieces to you, aren't we? Who are you going to sacrifice next?"

Ozpin's reply was simple and to the point. "No one, Jaune. I am not going to sacrifice anyone."

Ruby quickly jumped in, "Is there anything else, Ozpin?"

"No, Ruby, but I do need to speak to Jaune alone for a moment."

Team RWBY reluctantly made their way to the elevator, with Weiss predictably taking the longest, as she lingered to give Jaune a hug. Ozpin waited until the elevator doors had closed to begin.

"You blame me for Pyrrha's death, don't you, Jaune?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune shook his head, "No, all the blame for that belongs to Cinder."

Ozpin sighed. "Yes, but I put Pyrrha in that situation, and you know that."

_I need to keep him from becoming the next Raven._

"Jaune, I want you to tell me how you really feel." Ozpin said. "Get it all out. I think we both know that you need to-"

Jaune didn't need any more encouragement.

"You bastard! You filled Pyrrha's head with bullshit about duty and destiny, knowing full well she would eat it right up!"

Jaune was by no means done. "If it wasn't for you trying to get her to be the Fall Maiden, Pyrrha would still be alive! Cinder might have killed her, but you put her in that position, you made it so she thought that she had no other option but to go and fight Cinder!"

Jaune took out his scroll, loaded a video, and threw in on Ozpin's desk. "Go ahead! Watch it!" Jaune challenged.

Ozpin picked up the scroll and hit play, it quickly became clear that Pyrrha had recorded a video for Jaune in the event of her death.

_"Jaune, if you're watching this, I have died. I'm still not sure if I'm doing the right thing, hiding what Ozpin has asked of me from you, but... in Mistral they teach us that every person has a destiny. That every person has some mission to accomplish in their lifetime, and that once it has finished, they die."_

_"All my life, because of my skill and my semblance, I was always told that I had some great deed, some great mission to accomplish. They called me the Invincible Girl, called me unbeatable, untouchable."_

_"You were the first person to treat me like anyone else. To see me as a person, with faults and flaws, not as an infallible goddess of victory."_

_"Jaune, I need you to listen very closely. From the moment I met you, I knew you were special, in your own way. That's why I chose you as my partner. Why I trained you, why I did everything."_

_"Jaune, I... I wanted you to be my destiny."_

_"Things will be hard going forward, I have no idea what circumstances you'll be in when you watch this. Please be brave, Ren and Nora need you."_

_"You are strong, no matter how much your self-doubt tries to tell you otherwise. I wish I could see what you'll become, because I have no doubt that it will be marvelous."_

_"I believe in you, Jaune, whenever you doubt yourself, please don't forget that."_

_"And... Jaune? I'm sorry."_

The video ended, Pyrrha's face becoming frozen in time once more. Jaune retrieved his Scroll from Ozpin, then continued.

"You made her think that she was going to die, and she accepted that fate! In some ways, Pyrrha's death is as much your fault as it is Cinder's!"

Jaune took a few deep breaths to compose himself. "Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon your shadow war. I swore an oath that I would see it through, so that's what I'm going to do. And I'll be _damned_ before I lose any more of my friends to Salem and her forces."

Without waiting for a dismissal or a response, Jaune left, leaving Ozpin alone.

"Jaune," Ozpin said to an empty room, "I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on the planet. I know any apology from me will ring hollow, but..." Ozpin wiped tears from his eyes before continuing.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Airfield)**

To say that Cardin was nervous was a colossal understatement. Sure, he had made tremendous progress in not being a bully, although it occasionally leaked out in combat. That wasn't what he was nervous about, though.

He was nervous because he had been chosen by Professor Goodwitch, along with Velvet and Glynda herself, to be the welcoming committee for Sienna Khan and what warriors she had been able to bring.

"Relax, Mr. Winchester." Glynda said, "You'll do fine."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you, right, Professor?" Cardin asked.

"You'll do fine, Cardin!" Velvet said, "You've gotten loads better since... you know."

He did know, but he didn't think that he had recovered enough from what he now knew was his father's _exceedingly_ racist views to be part of the welcoming committee for the _actual_ leader of the White Fang.

"I just don't think I'm ready for this." Cardin said, "What if I say the wrong thing? What if one of them is a Faunus type I've never seen before and I stare? What if..."

"Mr. Win- Cardin, I wouldn't have asked you to be here if I didn't think you could handle it." Glynda said, "You have shown remarkable progress in the last few months, and your time at home over the break didn't cause you to regress. Dare I say, you might actually be reformed."

Cardin chuckled at the sarcastic turn at the end, "Me, reformed? That doesn't sound right." He joked.

"It's true, Cardin!" Velvet piped up, "Coco's even stopped jokingly threatening to kick your ass."

Glynda shook her head, "By the gods, I've been struck selectively deaf and cannot hear what you just said, Miss Scarletina."

Velvet giggled. "Sorry, Professor."

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt when an airship came into view. On its side was the White Fang insignia, unlike the insignia used by Adam's White Fang, which was red with three scratches over the wolf head, this one was white with a circle around it.

_You've got this, Cardin. Just don't be so nervous you act like Sky on caffeine. Gods, that was a disaster._

The airship landed, and Sienna Khan disembarked, flanked on both sides by her guards, who had halberds slung across their backs. Sienna herself, had a chain wrapped around her waist, and wore a bandolier with multiple blades for the chain, complete with dust crystals.

_Oh, I get it. Her weapon's a chain whip, that's a tricky weapon to master. I bet she's no slouch in combat._

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, Sienna." Glynda deadpanned. "Sorry about the mess."

"Thank you, Professor," Sienna said, "I wish my visit could be under better circumstances." Sienna turned to regard Velvet and Cardin. "Now, I don't believe we've met."

Velvet waved cheerily at Sienna, "Hi, I'm Velvet! Can I get a picture-"

"Of course." Sienna said abruptly, this kind of thing happened often so she had gotten used to it.

"-of your weapon?" Velvet finished.

Sienna's train of thought came to a screeching halt. That was new. "Pardon?"

"Velvet, we've talked about this." Glynda admonished. "You can't just-"

Sienna raised a hand. "It's fine, Professor. I was just taken aback for a moment. I assume that it has something to do with your Semblance?"

Velvet nodded as she brought out her camera. "Yep! So, this camera is actually my weapon, it creates hard-light versions of weapons I take pictures of. My Semblance lets me... my team leader calls it Photographic Reflexes. If I see how someone fights, I can copy it perfectly. I can't copy Semblances though."

Sienna responded by unfurling her chain whip, which Velvet took several pictures of. In the meantime, Sienna turned to look at Cardin. "I know that mace. You're a Winchester."

Cardin nodded. "Guilty as charged, I'm afraid."

Glynda quickly stepped in to alleviate the tension. "Mr. Winchester has made remarkable progress since arriving at Beacon with an... incredibly _narrow_ worldview."

"I see," Sienna said, "And how does your father feel about this..."

"Cardin. He didn't like it, at all." Cardin said, "So we settled the disagreement in the Winchester way."

Velvet shuddered. Cardin had told her what that meant, and she didn't like it one bit.

Glynda's eyes snapped to Cardin, "Cardin, exactly what do you mean by..."

"We went out to the backyard, and we beat the crap out of each other. No weapons, no aura. I won, somehow."

"Cardin, that's barbaric." Velvet said quietly.

Cardin sighed, "Maybe it is, Velvet. But the point of the matter is that dear old dad has to cool it with the racism while I'm around, and he can't give me crap for not being racist any more."

Sienna regarded Cardin in a new light. Before her was a man that was willing to change himself for the better, despite his family's history of hate.

_In some ways, he's the inverse of Adam, but the difference is the friends he's made here at Beacon. If only Adam had the support system that Cardin does..._

"Cardin, it's stories like yours that give me hope." Sienna said.

Cardin did a double take. "Excuse me?"

Sienna smiled, "You decided to change, all on your own, right? What was the moment that made you want to change?"

Cardin frowned, "If I had to choose one... _event_ , it would have to be the Battle of Beacon. Before the Paladin my team defeated got airmailed to us, there were some Atlesian murderbots we were fighting."

Sienna tried and failed to suppress a chuckle at Atlesian Knights being called murderbots.

Cardin continued, "A couple of them zeroed in on a group of Faunus, not that I knew that they were Faunus at the time. Anyways, I smacked the bots, then told them to run. As they were leaving, this kid, probably ten years old, turns to his... older sister maybe? Not the point, doesn't matter. This kid says, _See? I told you they'd save us! Huntsmen save everyone, human or Faunus._ "

Cardin became very interested in his feet. "Hunters can't be racist, because we have to save everyone. And I want to be a Huntsman. So, I made a choice. To be what that kid saw in me."

"You didn't mention that at your team's debriefing, Cardin." Glynda said.

He shrugged, "We were still riding on the high of taking down that Paladin, so that was all we talked about until we got back to our dorm room. Then I told the others about the kid, and the _revelation_ I had." Cardin shook his head, "Sky was the first to react, _Well, he's right guys. We never apologized to Velvet, we should probably start there._ That's what he said, didn't even question it. Russell and Dove didn't either."

Cardin paused, "But I'm rambling, and you probably have more important things to do than listen to me."

Sienna nodded, "As much as I would like to get your perspective on some things, you're right. Glynda?"

Glynda gestured behind her, towards Beacon. "Right this way, Sienna. Thank you for your help, you two." Velvet gave her a thumbs up, while Cardin simply nodded.

After they left, Cardin just stared at the impending sunset. After a while, he noticed that Velvet was still there.

"Velvet, what are you still doing here?" Cardin asked.

Velvet looked at him for a moment longer before answering. "Thanks, Cardin. For being the you that you are now."

"You're welcome, Velvet." Cardin said.

As Velvet walked away, he couldn't help but look back at her-

Cardin's heart fluttered.

Oh no.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Team RWBY Dorm)**

Ruby sighed. Weiss was doing it again. Staring off into space, pondering some great mystery. Except this time the mystery wasn't if Weiss could've stopped the barbaric policies of the SDC earlier, no, that mystery had been solved.

"Weiss, you're doing it again." Blake said. "What mystery is it now?"

Weiss sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ruby jumped down from her _precariously_ placed bunk bed. "Weiss, you know that's only going to make me more curious."

Weiss glanced at her scroll, at a text from Jaune, _Darling Knight_ according to her caller ID for him, he had said that him and Ren were trying to wrangle Yang and Nora for both teams' impromptu therapy session.

"I know, Ruby, I know... it's just that it'll seem... impossible." Weiss said.

Ruby was looking at Weiss expectantly, and Blake...actually put down her book, bookmark in and everything.

Weiss dropped the bombshell. "Based on my last conversation with him, I think my father may regret at least some of the things that he's done to get where he is."

Ruby and Blake looked at each other, Jacques Schnee, showing _regret_? That sounded impossible.

"Weiss, is there... something _specific_ that you hope he regrets?" Blake asked.

Weiss was about to answer when the door opened, and the remaining four members of teams RWBY and JNR walked in.

"Sorry we took so long," Jaune said, "But, _someone_ decided a hour long arm wrestling match was a good idea."

"Not true, fearless leader!" Nora protested, "It was a bad idea, because even after a hour we still didn't have a winner!"

Everyone laughed, the tension vanishing, and the question that had been hanging in the air forgotten. Everyone settled in for what would most likely be a emotional discussion. Ruby clambered back up to her bed, legs dangling off, Jaune and Weiss situated themselves on Weiss's bed, Ren and Nora has decided that the floor seemed rather comfortable, and Yang and Blake took their places on each of their respective beds.

"Alright," Jaune said, "If we're going to do this, then let's do this."

Weiss started rubbing his back, "Jaune, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I have to deal with this now, Weiss." Jaune said, "If what happened with Tyrian happens with Adam, we're both dead."

Nora shuddered, losing Pyrrha had been bad enough, but the thought of losing any more of her family scared her.

Jaune continued, "So, yeah. While I was fighting off Tyrian, he threatened Weiss, and I called him Cinder."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a slip of the tongue?" Nora asked.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, Nora, I'm sure. Tyrian threatened Weiss, then I saw red."

Silence fell. How could they help Jaune with this? There wasn't something to shoot, hit, or stab. No training they could have him do to prepare...

That is, until Ren came up with an idea.

"Blake, do you know, or can you guess the kinds of things that Adam would be likely to say to Jaune about Weiss?" Ren asked.

Blake's ears twitched. "Yes, but why would that help?"

Weiss took a deep breath, "Ren, are you suggesting exposure therapy?"

Jaune's eyes went wide, "No way! What if I snap? I don't want to hurt Blake like I did Tyrian!"

"You won't." Ren said, "If you start getting bad, I'll use my Semblance on you."

"It's a good idea as any we've got." Jaune said, "Ruby, Yang, Nora, anything to add?"

Nora shook her head, looking hopeless. "Sorry, this kind of thing is a little beyond me."

"Well, because of our dad, if the problem here was depression, then me and Ruby would be exactly the people to call. But for this?" Yang said.

"I think Ren's idea is the best idea we've got." Ruby said, "Even if it seems a little extreme."

"A _little_ extreme?" Blake said, her exasperation evident, "To be clear, you want me to try to _trigger_ Jaune!"

"Blake, this could be the difference between live and death for all of us." Jaune implored.

"No! I'm not doing this!" Blake said, "Did none of you think for five seconds? You are literally asking me to roleplay as my _abuser!_ "

The room became as silent as the grave.

Ren broke the silence, "I'm sorry, Blake, I didn't mean to..."

"It's... okay, Ren. _You_ didn't know." Blake said, shooting a pointed glance at Yang.

"Wait, wait, hold on." Jaune said, "This might not have been necessary to begin with."

"What do you mean, Jaune?" Nora asked, "Adam's going to make threats against Weiss, hell, he already has!"

"Wait. I see where he's coming from." Ren said. "Look at the two situations. With Tyrian they were weaponless and Tyrian made very explicit threats that were supposed to get an emotional reaction out of Jaune, which worked."

"And with Adam, if we have to fight him at all, we'll likely be on equal footing, plus his threats are rather... _unimaginative_ compared to Tyrian's, I'd imagine." Weiss observed.

"How do you figure the unimaginative bit, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Well, considering the vast majority of the White Fang I fought at Dust to Dust called me _Schnee-lover_..."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "That's still better than hearing _kill the Schnee bitch_ every time you turn around."

Yang brought her hand to her mouth in mock outrage, "Such language! Mr. Arc, I daresay that you're corrupting Miss Schnee!"

"Laugh it up, Yang." Weiss said, "Keep it up, and I won't tell you why I said Arc's Honor last night."

Yang silenced immediately.

Nora's eyes bulged, "Wait, you did _what?"_

"There's an actual reason for why she did that, Nora." Jaune said, "We both took the Knight's Oath for the war against Salem."

Blake frowned, "That sounds... almost romantic."

Weiss laughed lightly, "You're not actually far off, Blake. The Arc family's traditions are a particular blend of honoring their heroic heritage and their tendencies to be hopeless romantics."

"Anyways, long story short," Jaune said, "Me and Weiss took the Oath, swearing it to each other since we're going to be fighting side by side... more or less."

"In addition, my name goes in the Arc family tree next to Jaune as Arc in all but name." Weiss explained, "That's why I said Arc's Honor last night."

Yang whistled, "Wow, that's heavy. Who all knows about this?"

"You guys, and my parents. That's about all the people I want to know as well." Jaune said

"Jaune, you make it sound like it's a big secret." Ruby said.

"It's not quite like that," Weiss said, "It's just that's it's so... incredibly personal."

They sat in silence for a minute or so, then Jaune got up. "Well, it's getting late, I should go to bed. I don't think it would be a good idea for Adam to catch me working off of four hours of sleep!"

"Did you want to sleep here tonight?" Weiss asked.

Jaune proceeded to surprise everyone present. "No, I think I'll be fine tonight." He bent down to give her a kiss, "See you tomorrow."

After Jaune left, all hell broke loose.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Yang asked, "Weiss, doesn't he usually sleep with you after... anything like what just happened here?"

"Usually, yes" Weiss said.

"He's healing." Ruby said, "For real this time, not whatever he told us before he shut down last term."

"He's already healed more than any of us know, I think." Ren observed.

Nora looked at Ren quizzically, "How do you figure that, Ren?"

"It's simple, Nora." Weiss said, drawing everyone's attention, "That was a goodbye kiss."


	13. The Eye Of The Storm

**(Beacon Academy, CFVY Dorm)**

It was a normal morning in the CFVY dorm room, or what passed for normal these days. Fox was trying to solve a puzzle cube involving interlocking wooden pieces by touch alone. He enjoyed the extra challenge, since it honed his ability to "see" without relying on his Ada implant. Yatsutashi was out checking on Jaune's progress with his two-handed sword skills, according to him, Jaune was coming along quite nicely. Even if Jaune's clumsiness reared it's head more often than not.

Velvet was doing maintenance on her camera, making sure it was it working order. It was, it always was. It helped that her hobby was photography, after all. The problem was Dust.

She was running low, she maybe had enough for five more weapons. After that, she would have to get more, and thanks to the White Fang, that was out of reach, both in actually getting to a dust shop, and in price. Hard Light Dust was expensive enough without price gouging.

Coco glanced up from her fashion magazine. Velvet made _that_ whimper. The I'm Running Low On Dust whimper. There wasn't anything Coco could do to help this time, the not-so-secret stash of Hard Light Dust she maintained for when Velvet ran low had ran out.

Someone knocked on the door.

Coco rolled her eyes, Yatsu probably forgot his scroll again. At least she'd get to make more jokes about how he was training his Semblance by using it on himself.

She opened the door to disappointment, as Cardin was standing there. Velvet may have forgiven him for his _trespasses,_ even become friends with the former bully, but that didn't mean Coco had to like him.

He was standing there rather awkwardly, holding a box with the SDC logo on it. "Cardin." Coco said, "What can I do for you?"

He awkwardly held out the box. "Uh, I thought Velvet might be running low on Dust, so my team pooled our money to get her some."

Coco took the box and opened it, old habits and everything. Inside where twenty vials of Hard Light dust. Coco was never more thankful for her shades, as her eyes went wide. _This cost them thousands of Lien! I know Cardin comes from money, but this must have at least put a dent in his allowance._

"So, how much of a dent did this put in your allowance?" Coco asked. She had this in common with Cardin at least, she came from money too.

"Uh, pretty big, considering I used all of it." Cardin said, "The others put in what they could, and I... yeah."

Never let it be said that Cardin knew how to make words go.

"One moment." Coco said before turning to Velvet, "Hey, Velvet! Cardin solved your dust shortage."

Velvet looked up, and a smile blossomed on her face. "Thanks, Cardin, but how did you know I was running low?"

Cardin fidgeted before replying, "I didn't know, I just figured that since it's hard enough for me to get Fire dust right now, it must be hell for you."

Coco set the dust down on Velvet's bed, then got her shoes on. "Cardin, walk with me for a moment."

"Er... okay." Cardin mumbled.

Coco led him to an offshoot corridor that no one really used unless they needed to have a private conversation, like right now.

Coco whirled around, "Okay, Cardin, spill. I get that you and Velvet are friends now, but this is a little _much,_ don't you think?"

"I don't do things halfway, Coco." Cardin said, "I don't really know how."

Yeah, that tracked. Even with that though... "Cardin, your team literally spent thousands of Lien..."

Cardin cut in, "Uh, my team... didn't help. I paid for the whole thing."

Coco just stared at him. Even though Cardin was reformed, he still wasn't this selfless normally. What was he up to, the only logical explanation was...

It hit Coco like a ton of bricks.

"Cardin." Coco said slowly, "Do you have feelings for Velvet?"

"Yeah..." Cardin said, "I'm sorry."

Well, now it was time for the million dollar question. "Why?" Coco asked.

"When I asked her to help me get over the last of my racism, she just agreed." Cardin explained. "She never asked for anything in return, never said I even had to atone for the things I did to her."

Cardin continued, "I don't exactly have the best home life, over break, I needed someone to vent to, and she was there for me. She's like the exact opposite of what I have to deal with at home, and I... I need that. If it never goes beyond friendship I'm fine with that. I wouldn't date me either after the shit I pulled."

Coco could only stand there in stunned silence. What the hell did she just hear? While she was recovering, Cardin left, leaving her no option but to return to the CFVY dorm.

As she entered, Velvet asked, "So, what did you want to talk to Cardin about?"

_Oh, Velvet, I'm still processing it, and it'll be up to him to tell you._ "Nothing, just leader stuff."

_"You're a terrible liar, Coco. You're lucky Velvet is so trusting."_ Fox sent.

_"Shut up, Fox."_ Coco mentally replied, _"Not in the mood."_

Coco went back to her magazine, but her heart wasn't in it. It was just as well that her scroll buzzed. She could use the distraction.

_A text from Ozpin? What the hell?_

_"Miss Adel, your team has been selected to participate in what we hope will be the final operation against the White Fang, please convene in the Combat Class Auditorium at 11am."_

"What the hell?"

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Combat Class Auditorium)**

To say that Jaune felt out of place was an understatement, considering that everyone that would be involved in the (hopefully) final battle against Adam was crammed into the auditorium where Combat class was typically held. He could see Atlesian commandos, White Fang that had come from Mistral with Sienna, even hunters that had come from home with his dad! Not to mention his team, and team RWBY. As he craned his neck looking around, he saw both team CRDL and team CFVY.

"You look a little overwhelmed, Jaune." Reign-Beau said, from his spot behind him.

"Just a little." Jaune said. "I'm just used to... a smaller scale than this."

"I have to admit to being mildly overwhelmed as well, Mr. Arc." Weiss said, looking around, "We aren't used to operations on this scale."

"Heh, welcome to the big leagues, kids." Qrow said as he walked up to them. "Oz wants the team leaders front and center, in case you have any input. He doesn't want you to get drowned out."

Jaune nodded, "Right then, duty calls." He turned to Weiss, "Wish me luck?"

Weiss leaned in and gave Jaune a quick kiss, "You don't need it, Jaune. This is your arena." Weiss said.

Jaune grinned that dopey grin. "Thanks, Snow Angel." Jaune descended the bleachers to the front row, and took a seat between Ruby and Cardin.

Professor Ozpin, Winter, and Sienna took the stage, after everyone quieted down, Ozpin began. "Thank you everyone for coming. today marks the beginning of the end for Adam Taurus and his faction of the White Fang. Sienna will explain the broad strokes of our strategy, while Winter will explain the minutiae."

It was fairly simple. Adam had learned that Sienna was in town, so he had challenged her for full leadership of the White Fang. As per the White Fang's laws, the challenged was the one to pick the location of the showdown, for lack of a better term. Sienna had picked the Vale City Park, two days from now, since it was open, easily cordoned off, and would keep civilians away from the fighting. Sienna would arrive with her White Fang, Reign-Beau Arc, Winter, and Qrow, along with teams RWBY and JNR, while the Atlesians, Roman, and teams CRDL and CFVY would lie in wait to blindside Adam. It seemed good enough, but there was one problem that Jaune could see.

One double cross from Adam and everything would go to hell. Jaune raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked.

"What's the backup plan if Adam double crosses us?"

"We won't need one, Adam wouldn't dare double cross us on this, it would make his claim to all of the White Fang illegitimate." Sienna said, her annoyance evident.

"That won't stop him." Cardin blurted. "I might not know much about the White Fang, but I do know how bullies operate. He'll double cross us, then rig the game so it looks like he was in the right the entire time."

An uncomfortable silence descended, only to be broken moments later by Ruby.

"What if we could control the double cross?" Ruby asked.

"Miss Rose, while your optimism is admirable, I don't think that-" Ozpin started to say.

Ilia stood up abruptly. "It can work. Adam still thinks I'm loyal."

Winter narrowed her eyes, "Why would he think that, Miss Amitola?"

"Because for missions like the one I was given before I left, you're expected to go dark until you complete it. If he's heard anything about me being at Beacon, he'll assume that I've opted for a deep cover approach." Ilia explained.

Sienna nodded, "I like it. Make Adam think he'll have the upper hand, then rip that away from him."

But of course, that raised the question of how they should convince Adam to double cross them. Ideas were thrown around, but were all shut down because the initial attack tipped the scales just a little too far in Adam's favor.

Until Jaune figured it out.

"What if we tell him to ambush us at the airfield before we leave?" Jaune proposed, "He'll probably bring in all his troops in one fell swoop, so after they land, the Atlesian peacekeeping force can create a no fly zone, while the Atlesian commandos can cut off the back entrance, to prevent us from getting blindsided."

"That'll appeal to Adam the most I think. He considers the academies to be _symbols of oppression_ after all." Illa provided. "Sienna, as soon as you tell Adam the intended location, let me know and I'll disappear. Don't try to contact me after." Ilia stood up to leave, but Blake stopped her.

"Ilia, be careful." Blake said, "If Adam finds out that you're working with us while you're in arm's reach..."

Ilia's brain short circuited due to Blake showing concern for her, since she was temporarily incapable of making coherent sentences, Ilia settled for a nod, then left.

From his seat in the back, Roman looked at Neapolitan, who looked back. Over the years, Roman had learned how to translate Neo's facial expressions to English. Right now the pint-sized thief was asking him _"Do you want me to follow her?"_

"As long as it's safe. If you're even suspected, the White Fang will have your ass." Roman said, "And Ilia will be screwed too, and then we'll all be screwed."

Neo's hands were almost a blur as she spoke in sign language, _"Do we still have those White Fang uniforms stashed in the safehouse near the metalworking plant?"_

Roman's eyes lit up. He saw what Neo was after, with an actual uniform, she'd be able to sneak around without having to maintain a full illusion.

"Good idea, just _be careful._ " Roman implored.

Neo gave him her best _"Don't you know who I am"_ look, then sauntered off. Roman pinched the bridge of his nose, this mess was going to give him gray hair before it was over, wasn't it?

Either that, or kill him.

* * *

**(White Fang Safehouse, Vale, Industrial District, Night)**

Ilia had decided that she _definitely_ liked Roman's safehouses more. Say what you will about the man, but at least he had standards. Where the safehouse that she had briefly used before Blake had come for her had things like carpet and sofas, the White Fang safehouse she was waiting in for someone to come get her had concrete and metal folding chairs. There was barely food in the kitchen for goodness's sake! At least there was a white board for mission planning. She got up and looked out the window, it was a clear night, complete with a full moon.

Well, full for Remnant, anyways. As Ilia was looking out the window, she saw someone on a rooftop waving at her.

Wait, what?

Ilia squinted as she peered through the window, it was a girl, someone short... was that pink hair? Ilia gasped, it was Neapolitan!

Wait, was she wearing a White Fang uniform? Was she planning on following Ilia in?

_At least I'll have one ally on the inside._

Ilia was jolted from her observation by a knock on the door, she quickly crossed the barren safehouse to the door, and looked through the peephole.

Ilia gasped, she'd recognize that mask anywhere, Adam Taurus himself had come to retrieve her.

With no other option, Ilia opened the door, "High Leader." She said reflexively.

With no invitation, Adam swept into the safehouse and shut the door. "Ilia, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I tell you to not come back until you accomplish your mission?"

Ilia swallowed. Damn, she forgot how intimidating Adam could be, and, uh, yeah. He had said that. "You did, Adam, but-"

"Did you forget what the Schnees did to _your_ family? What they do to all Faunus?" Adam said, "You haven't let the heiress twist you around her finger have-"

"NO!" Ilia yelled, "No, I haven't!" _Damn it! I just let him play me like a fiddle, but I can't defend Weiss without letting him know I've turned against him! DAMN IT!_

"Blake wouldn't have returned without completing her mission." Adam said, his voice colder than the average Atlesian winter.

Okay, that one hurt, not that Ilia was going to let Adam see it. "That's because _Blake_ never saw the big picture." Ilia scoffed, "I used a deep cover approach for a reason, Adam."

"And?" Adam demanded.

Ilia smiled, "How would you like to catch your enemies off guard, kill the heiress and her boytoy, destroy Beacon, and gain control of all of the White Fang... all at the same time?"

Adam smiled.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Airfield, Day 1, Morning)**

Normally, Jaune wouldn't be out jogging. He was a firm believer that exercise should be done inside, thank you very much. There was another reason for his out of character choice of exercise. He had realized that he had a unique opportunity to know the battlefield like the back of his hand, as long as Ilia convinced Adam to play his part.

Jaune took a moment to stop, stretch, and appreciate the sunrise. When was the last time he had just... taken time for himself? Ever since the Battle of Beacon, he had one goal, one thing he had to do, and everything he did had done was in service to that.

He had told Cardin that his "private war" was to kill Cinder. When he had tripped in Dust to Dust, he had told himself that he couldn't die there because that would mean that he wouldn't be able to avenge Pyrrha.

But, would Pyrrha want that?

Beyond that, Jaune had made himself a promise to live a life that Pyrrha would be proud of. Would Pyrrha be proud of Jaune avenging her?

He knew the answer, anyone who knew, _truly_ knew Pyrrha, would know the answer. She wouldn't want him to think she had to avenge him, she wouldn't want Jaune to try to take revenge.

"Well, it seems that great minds think alike."

Jaune turned and saw Winter Schnee, dressed in Atlas Academy branded work out gear. "Yeah, I suppose so." Jaune said. "Uh, Winter, I've got something I need to ask you."

"A bit early for marriage, don't you think?" Winter deadpanned.

Jaune laughed at the absolute absurdity, "No, no, it's not about Weiss." Jaune looked off at the sunrise, "If General Ironwood ordered you to go fight an enemy that you know would kill you, what would you do?"

Winter answered quickly, "I would trust that the General had a plan to provide me with support."

"What if he didn't order you to fight that enemy, but to call for help. But for that help to be effective, you had to delay that enemy, even though your orders were _not_ to engage?"

"You're trying to make sense of why Pyrrha Nikos went to fight Cinder." Winter stated.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Winter paused a moment before answering, "I can't pretend to truthfully say that I know what was going through her head. I knew her, but not in the way that you and your friends did. All I can tell you is that if she had not gone to fight Cinder, the CCT would've been destroyed and Beacon would've been overrun by Grimm."

"Yeah." Jaune said bitterly, "So, people will say she's a hero, a champion, and put her on a damned pedestal."

"Jaune, it is entirely within the realm of possibility that you and Weiss will need to fight Adam in the coming days." Winter said, "He is superior to both of you, so tell me, why would you fight him?"

Jaune looked at the patch of sky where he knew that the star that he believed to be Pyrrha's star occupied during the night.

"To protect my friends."

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office, Day 1, Evening)**

Ozpin rubbed the sleep from his eyes, but he couldn't let himself rest until he went over the plan for the attack one more time. It had to be perfect. It had to. No one was going to die, no one was going to have to sacrifice themselves. No more. No...

He stopped. How many times had he swore that over his lifetimes? And how many times had Salem proven him wrong again and again? How many more would have to die, over what could jokingly be referred to as the worst divorce in Remnant's history?

Ozpin allowed himself a chuckle, Ozwald had thought it was _hilarious._

_"Ha! Good one, Ozpin! You're alright for someone who just wants to be a boring teacher!"_

Ozpin frowned, he missed Ozwald. He missed always having a second opinion, always having that constant companion. So much so that for the first time in what probably was all of his lifetimes, he had researched his past lives.

Oddly enough, he had found a pattern. Vacuo, Atlas, Vale, Mistral. His lives, his... hosts, for lack of a better term, would always rotate between the kingdoms, in that order. Ozwald had been an inventor from Mantle, that had earned his way into Atlas. Then, he, Ozpin of Vale, had always wanted to be a teacher.

After the events of the Miracle of Beacon, Ozpin did something that he had never done in all of his lives. He went looking for the next one, with his new knowledge that his next life, his next companion, would be from Mistral, over the break he had crisscrossed the continent looking for him.

And found Oscar Pine.

A farm boy, he lived with his aunt ever since his parents were killed by a Grimm attack. He was nothing special on his own, but after Ozpin died, Oscar wouldn't be alone, now would he?

In the end, Ozpin decided to take a page out of Pyrrha's book. He recorded a message to Ironwood, Qrow, and Glynda, that would send on the event of his death, and included all of the information that he had on Oscar Pine.

Ozpin took a drink of his hot chocolate, one more review of the plan, then he would get some rest.

It had to be perfect. It had to.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Training Room, Day 2, Afternoon)**

Jaune tapped at the console in the training room used to program the training bots. While they couldn't be anywhere near as dangerous as Adam, they could at least let Jaune get in the right mindset for fighting him.

_Max difficulty, max aggression, wrist blades, and shotguns. That's the closest I'll get to him with these training bots._

Jaune set the console to activate one bot on his verbal command, and took his place on the training room's arena. "Start." He said.

He drew his sword and advanced, the training bot extended its wrist blades and charged at him. As Jaune closed in, it started firing its shotgun. Jaune raised his shield, forging a path through the buckshot. The training bot swung at him, but Jaune smacked at the blade with his shield, and countered with a lightning dust powered stab.

The bot fell over, soundly defeated.

Jaune trudged over to the console to erase his choices for the bots. This wasn't going to work.

_Damn, my initial training with Weiss practically ruined these things for me._

"Having trouble, Jaune?"

Jaune turned and saw his father, dressed in his armor, and weapon by his side. "Hey, dad," Jaune said, "Just trying to prepare for Adam anyway I can, just in case I have to fight him."

Reign-Beau nodded to the remains of the training bot on the floor. "And those aren't cutting it, I assume?"

Jaune barked out a singular laugh, "Not even close."

"You're over-preparing for one foe, when you'll have many." Reign-Beau said, "You won't see the forest for the trees, and you'll never see the bear that mauls you."

Jaune sighed, "Yeah, you're right, dad. I need to loosen up, but I'm not sure how."

Reign-Beau smirked, and drew his sword. "How about a spar with your old man?"

Jaune grinned. "Oh, you're on."

Jaune drew his sword and moved back into the arena, Reign-Beau followed, assuming a classical Valean Bladesmanship stance. Jaune took his stance, a hybrid of Mistralian Dueling and Atlesian Fencing. Father and son moved as one. Reign-Beau struck first, with an overhand strike. Jaune parried it with his shield, much like that first Ursa Major, and countered with a diagonal slash, the flare of Reign-Beau's aura the sign of a successful hit.

Reign-Beau retaliated with a pommel strike, shoving the pommel of his sword into Jaune's unprotected gut. Jaune grunted, then slashed with his sword, throwing out a wave of wind that knocked Reign-Beau back.

Reign-Beau activated his Semblance, channeling it through his sword, which began to glow gold...

_Wait a second..._

... then Reign-Beau slashed, sending a blast of Aura at Jaune, which knocked him off of his feet.

"Do that again!" Jaune said, scrambling his feet.

Reign-Beau blinked, "Excuse me?"

Internally, Jaune was a whirlwind of relief and happiness. He had found the missing piece to his preparations for fighting Adam!

Reign-Beau's eyes narrowed. "That was similar to Adam's Semblance, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." Jaune said, "So, uh..."

Reign-Beau shook his head, "Damn it, Jaune, your mother will have my hide for enabling this."

Jaune took his stance, "Dad, this is bigger than us. If Adam wins... destroys Beacon..."

Reign-Beau looked in Jaune's eyes. Even though he was now supportive of Jaune's pursuit of the life of a Huntsman, there was still a small part of Reign-Beau that believed that Jaune was still just an ignorant child playing dress up, despite the stories that Reign-Beau had told him of his partner's death, of the _Apathy_...

When Reign-Beau looked into Jaune's eyes, he didn't see that image of an ignorant child, he realized that was a pre-judgement that he had made.

When Reign-Beau looked in Jaune's eyes, he saw a man, willing to protect others that he barely knew, willing to lay down his life for his friends, willing to fight an enemy that could very well _easily_ kill him simply because it was the _right thing to do._

When Reign-Beau looked into Jaune's eyes, he saw a Huntsman.

Reign-Beau's weapon began to glow. "Prepare yourself, Jaune."

Jaune grinned. "Bring it on, dad."


	14. Hope You're Ready For A Revolution

**(White Fang HQ, Vale)**

Banesaw officially had enough. Never mind that he had gotten his ass handed to him by the Beacon Brats twice now, but this was the last straw.

Anyone with a brain could see that Ilia was a traitor, and apparently he was the only one with a brain anymore. All Adam saw was the potential gain, all at once. He was blinded by his... _zeal._ It would be a grave tactical error to commit all of their forces to the Beacon ambush. Hell, the Beacon ambush was obviously a trap, and would likely get any number of them killed or captured.

Banesaw took a breath. As Adam's Lieutenant, he was probably the only member of the White Fang that could get away with questioning Adam without immediate risk of death.

_Hope I don't live to regret this... huh, maybe that should be the other way around._

Banesaw knocked on the door to Adam's office, and waited to be granted permission to enter. He didn't have to wait for long, a couple minutes, at most.

"Enter." Adam said from within.

Banesaw opened the door and walked in, Adam was not a man that fell prey to sentimentality, so there were precious few personal touches, the closest thing resembling such was Adam's weapons, Wilt and Blush, hanging on the wall behind his desk. Despite having revealed his brand to the world, he still wore his mask.

Banesaw knelt immediately. "High Leader."

"At ease. Banesaw, is everything ready?" Adam asked.

Rising from his knees, Banesaw swore that he could see his life flash before his eyes as he voiced his dissent. "It is, High Leader. However, as your Right Hand, I feel that it is my duty to warn you away from the Beacon ambush. We should go with the original plan to-"

Adam rose from his chair, in a way that Banesaw could only describe as menacingly. "Are you _doubting_ me, Banesaw?" Adam asked, "Are you doubting our mission?" As he was talking, Adam crossed the room to stand in front of Banesaw.

"N-no, sir!" Banesaw stammered, "I just think that Ilia has betrayed us and that the Beacon ambush is a tra-"

Banesaw was interrupted by Adam's fist in his gut. He fell to his knees, due to the unexpectedness of the blow. "I thought that you believed in our mission." Adam said, "Do you want me to put you back in the SDC mine I found you in?"

Behind his mask, Banesaw's eyes went wide with terror. "No! Please!" Banesaw pleaded, "Don't send me back to the dark!"

Adam brought his mouth to Banesaw's ear, "Then, _comply._ " Adam growled.

"Yes, High Leader!" Banesaw said, panic evident in his voice.

"Good." Adam said, his earlier rage gone as soon as it had surfaced. "Make sure the final preparations are complete. I'll join you shortly."

Banesaw left hurriedly, glad to be escaping with his life. How could he have been so stupid? Adam's word was law.

At least that's what he told himself.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Team JNR Dorm)**

Jaune had insisted on one last gear check before they left to meet the others. Ren didn't blame him, the battle they were heading into would likely be their hardest battle yet, on both them, and their equipment.

Stormflower was ready. Taken apart and put back together, something Ren could do in his sleep by now. The blades were sharpened, and his new magnetic holsters were working perfectly.

Nora was in a good mood. Today was going to be a great day. She had pancakes for breakfast, plus she would get to pummel some of the jerks who had attacked Beacon? Score. She didn't quite understand why Jaune wanted a extra gear check, but Nora wasn't about to argue. After all, the last big battle they were all in... resulted in Pyrrha's death. And Nora would be damned if she let anyone else hurt her family.

In any event, Maghnild was ready. She had plenty of grenades, its mechashift mechanism worked flawlessly, and she still had _enough_ of the lightning dust cartridges for the electrification attack.

Jaune frowned. His gear was ready, that wasn't the problem. Crocea Mors's mechashift properties were working wonderfully, courtesy of Nora. Jaune reminded himself once again to learn mechashift mechanics, it was a gap in his knowledge that was unforgivable, and potentially lethal in the wrong situation. He had enough dust for two full reloads, which he hoped would be enough to see him through the day.

Jaune's hand brushed against Pyrrha's sash. This was the problem. Even with all the progress he had made, getting past the Bad Time, working through the grief, self-loathing, and the rage he had felt... he still felt like he needed to wear the sash.

"Jaune." Ren said, "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

Jaune glanced at Ren, a man who for all intents and purposes other than genealogy, was his brother. "I know, Ren. I just feel like I still _need_ to wear it, and I'm not sure why."

"Better not risk it then." Ren admonished, "The last thing we need is you having another Bad Time."

Jaune nodded, and began tying it around his waist. His mind wandered back to initiation, and when Pyrrha had unlocked his aura...

_"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance, and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."_

"I think," Jaune said, as he finished tying Pyrrha's sash, "I'm starting to understand why Pyrrha left me behind, why she went to fight Cinder."

Ren and Nora glanced at each other. This was going to either be good for Jaune's healing process, or bad.

Jaune continued, "Before the Battle of Beacon, one line of the... chant Pyrrha said when she unlocked my aura always confused me. _We become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."_

Jaune rested a hand on the sash, "At face value, it would sound like the chant makes it sound like Pyrrha had accepted the destiny that everyone pushed on her, but we know better." Jaune grinned, Ren and Nora smiled, knowing exactly how right Jaune was, "But I think... I'm not exactly sure how aura unlocking works, but I think that when she did it, that she could see... me. Saw what I would become, somehow. That's why she said we."

"Have you figured out why she went to fight Cinder?" Nora asked.

Jaune frowned. "Not yet, but I can't worry about that right now, we've got a job to do."

They left for the staging area set up inside Beacon's entrance hall, looking for all the world like it was just another day.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Team CRDL Dorm)**

Cardin glared at his scroll, more specifically a text from his father. Cardin had made the mistake of telling him that his team would be involved in a battle against the White Fang and...

_"Good for you, son! Put those filthy animals in their place. Don't trust any Faunus on your side, they're just waiting for you to turn your back."_

"You bastard. You don't know anything about the _people_ that happen to be Faunus on our side. Velvet would never betray m- us."

Sky winced. Cardin had a bad habit of not being able to keep his thoughts in his head when his father pushed on what the rest of team CRDL called "the Velvet button." He would leave the pep talk to Russel. He had to focus on making sure that his new dust rounds were ready.

Dove sighed. "Don't reply, Cardin. It'll just make you angrier, and we need you to have a clear head."

After a moment of awkward silence, Cardin replied, "Yeah, I know, Dove. Don't forget to make sure your new weapon is ready."

With a smirk, Dove returned to his weapon. His original weapon, Hallshot, had been lacking. Its sword component had been perfectly fine, but it's ranged component had been less than impressive, in both stopping power and dust compatibility. His new weapon fixed that.

In addition to having a more powerful firearm component that allowed for dust rounds, the sword component was also improved. Dove's new weapon was a Falchion/Pistol combination. As for its name, Dove continued his naming tradition of combining the type of sword with a reference to its ranged function.

His new weapon was Falshot.

"Careful over there, Dove. You're starting to remind me of Ruby." Sky said, a teasing note in his voice.

"Both of you jokers should start heading for the staging area." Cardin said. "I'll be right behind you."

"Copy that, boss." Sky said, leaping down from his bunk, "Come on, partner." Dove nodded wordlessly, reaffirming his reputation has the "serious" member of the team.

After they left, they ran into Russell. "So? How is he?"

Sky scowled, an uncommon expression for him, "He got a text from his old man that pushed the Velvet Button."

"Damn." Russell said, "Alright, I'll take care of this."

Russell walked in to the dorm room to see Cardin glaring out the window. "You good, Cardin?"

"More or less." Cardin grumbled. "Come on, let's get this done." Cardin began to walk out the door, but was stopped by Russell.

"Cardin, do you really think that you can beat racism by helping take down Adam?"

"Since when did you become a psychic?" Cardin asked, he paused for a moment before the floodgates opened, "It's jerks like Adam that are the main reason people like my father think the way that they do. So if we take him down then..."

Russell placed a hand on his leader's shoulder, "Cardin, that won't change your father."

Cardin laughed, "You're right, but it'll keep Adam from making more people think like dad. That's a win in my book."

Alarm bells went off in Russell's head. "Cardin you're not going to try to fight Adam, are you?"

Cardin broke into a laughing fit, "Oh, that's hilarious! Are you kidding me? He'd tear me apart!"

They shared a good hearty laugh over the absolute hilarity of Cardin trying to fight Adam. "Come on, Russell." Cardin said after he calmed down, "Let's go save the day again."

"Think they'll have another Paladin for us to trash?"

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Team CFVY Dorm)**

Fox and Yatsutashi had already headed down to the staging area, but Coco was procrastinating, because Velvet was taking her sweet time organizing the photos on Anesidora.

_Okay, I only have one picture of both Pyrrha and Penny's weapons left. I should lock those so I don't lose... them. No, Velvet, that's stupid. Any other time that would be fine, but today it could be life and death, for you, your team... or for Cardin._

"You ready, Vel?" Coco asked. "We gotta go if we're going to make it on time."

"Yep! Just a moment, Coco!" Velvet said. She returned her camera to its box, then attached it to the back of her belt. "Ready!"

Coco looked at Velvet with a raised eyebrow, "Y'know, people here are _really_ going to think we're heroes after we pull this off." She gave Velvet a smirk that could only be described as lecherous, "I bet we'll all have admirers lining up, anyone you're hoping for?"

_Is this a heavy handed approach to find out if she's got feelings for Cardin? Yes, it is. Would anything else really suit me? No, it wouldn't._

Velvet giggled, "Well, there is this one guy."

_Oh, you've got to be shitting me, Vel._

"He used to be an absolute _ass_ , but he really turned himself around." Velvet said.

Coco frowned, "It almost sounds like you think that you think you're a _reward_ for this guy."

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Velvet said, "Growing up he was always told two things that really screwed him up. The first was that _all Faunus are nothing but filthy animals._ " Coco couldn't help but snort at that. There was no secret as to who the guy was now.

Velvet continued, "The second... was that men aren't allowed to show their feelings, because it makes them weak. While I was helping him with getting over his racism after the Miracle of Beacon, he opened up about that. I told him that he was safe with me, and that he could let it out if he needed to."

_She actually... damn. Maybe I should just let this happen._ Despite her... dislike of Cardin, Coco had decided that if Velvet wanted to give things a shot, she wouldn't stand in the way. "Then what happened?"

Velvet smiled sadly, "That was the first time I ever saw him cry."

"It's Cardin, isn't it?" Coco asked.

"Yeah." Velvet said, "I'm sorry, I know you don't really like him."

"It's fine, Vel." Coco said, walking out the door with a wry smile on her face, "As long as you're happy, and he treats you right, there's not really anything I can say, is there?"

Velvet smiled, "Guess not. Let's go be heroes."

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Team RWBY Dorm)**

With a click, Yang reassembled Ember Celica, she had used the last of her explosive rounds back at the skirmish at Dust to Dust. Ironic, really. Her average concussive rounds would have to be enough. She glanced over at Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby was finishing up an oil change on the mechashift motor in Crescent Rose, and Weiss was checking her Dust load. It never changed, but it was a pre-mission ritual for Weiss, and the rest of team RWBY knew better than to question it.

"Hey, Blake?" Yang asked.

"What is it, Yang?" Blake replied, having just finished checking her dust, for use with her Semblance.

"Are you okay?" Yang said, "I mean, Adam's going to be there and everything."

Blake sighed, "No, Yang. I'm not okay. I don't want to have to face him. He almost killed me, almost took your arm..."

Yang remained quiet, when Blake trailed off like that, it meant that she had more to say, but hoped that someone would stop her. Yang glanced over at the others. Ruby was in Weapon Maintenance Dreamland, and Weiss tended not to butt in on sensitive conversations.

Blake continued, "And he said that he would... d-destroy everything I love. He'll twist that to mean everyone that's with us today, and I don't want to be the reason that we all-"

"None of us are dying today." Ruby said, having just finished with her final maintenance check on Crescent Rose, "Not again. Never again."

That had become Ruby's mantra in recent days. Deep down, Ruby still thought that she was to blame for Pyrrha's death in some way. If only she'd been a little bit faster. She refused to talk about it, even with Yang. Ruby knew full well that her favorite coping mechanism of shoving down the stress and trauma was unhealthy, but there were people to save, and she knew that if she let herself feel...

She might not be able to put herself back together in time to save everyone.

Ruby jumped down from her bed, "Alright, team RWBY, let's go stop the White Fang." They all nodded, gathered their equipment and left. All four of them united by a single phrase.

Not again.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Entrance Hall)**

"Alright, how're we looking?" Qrow asked. He looked at the assembled teams, if it had been up to him, he wouldn't have even involved team RWBY, much less JNR and the others. But they needed the manpower, especially if the reports that Neo had sent to Roman were accurate.

"My men are ready to deploy at a moment's notice." Winter said. "Our airships are ready to go too, as soon as I give the word."

Qrow nodded, "Good, Sienna, are you and your people ready?"

"Yes, we're ready. Ready to remind Adam what the White Fang is supposed to be about." Sienna said.

"I'm ready to try not to die, if anyone cares." Roman quipped, "Last I heard from Neo, she's got herself embedded right next to Ilia. So, at the first sign of trouble, our girl will be out of the way."

"As soon as you all leave, I'm putting the school into lockdown." Glynda said. "Are we absolutely sure about this? If you all fail..."

"We won't fail." Reign-Beau said. "On my word as an Arc."

With that, Qrow turned to the assembled teams and Sienna's White Fang. "Alright, it's just about go time. All we have to do is walk out to the airfield, if everything goes according to plan, Adam should ambush us there, and then we stop him there. Any one got questions, or want to give a last minute pep talk?"

"Not really interested in talking anymore." Cardin said, "We've got a job to do, so let's do it."

"Very well. Before we begin, there's someone I need to introduce." Winter said.

Everyone's comm circuit clicked, signifying that someone new had switched to their frequency. "Atlesian Air Force AWACS here, callsign Bright Eye. I'll be your eye in the sky for this operation, hence the name."

"Put simply," Winter explained, "If Bright Eye tells you to jump, you ask how high. He'll have more information than you do, due to the advanced radar he has onboard."

"Speaking of which, you've got bogeys inbound. At least twenty, identified as White Fang gunships." Bright Eye cut in, "Better get moving if you want to be in position."

"Well, you heard the man!" Sienna said, "Let's go!"

The group began the short walk to the airfield, where the airships that they were allegedly going to board were located. At least it was a sunny day. Which also meant that everyone could clearly see the armada of White Fang gunships bearing down on them.

"Damn, if they see we're not reacting to them, we're screwed." Qrow said.

"Nora, distract us." Jaune ordered.

Nora grinned. Distractions were her specialty.

From seemingly out of nowhere, Nora produced the chess piece that she had chosen back at initiation, darted to the front of the group and unleashed her battle cry.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" Nora said.

One of the warriors that had come with Sienna leaned over to her and asked, "How is she keeping that balanced on her nose?"

Sienna raised her eyebrow, "That's your question?"

Bright Eye chimed in, "Well, that's certainly the most creative distraction I've seen, but... eyes up, ladies and gents. Missiles inbound."

"Bright Eye, I need to know where those missiles are going to land, and I need to know yesterday." Winter said.

"The grounded airships and... one on you and your group."

"Shit! Scatter!" Qrow yelled.

"No! That's what they want!" Jaune said, "Dad, Semblance! Weiss, Winter, Barrier Glyphs!"

"Everyone get behind me!" Reign-Beau roared. Golden light arced from his shield, creating a barrier, which Weiss and Winter layered with their glyphs.

"Brace for impact!" Jaune yelled.

The missile connected with the Arc-Schnee barrier, heat and noise blasted around them, but fortunately, the barrier held.

"Aura levels?" Qrow asked.

"We're fine," Weiss said. "Our glyphs take a finite amount of aura to make, concentration is all that is required to maintain them."

"I'm going to need to take a backseat for a bit, unless Adam's a talker." Reign-Beau said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"You won't need to take a backseat." Blake deadpanned.

Winter keyed her comm, "This is Specialist Schnee, Mage Squadron, Paladin Squadron, you are go for launch in five."

The gunships started dropping off a quite disconcerting number of White Fang, with Adam, Banesaw, and Ilia out front.

"Sienna, did you really think that I would let you _pick_ your gravesite?" Adam said.

"You coward!" Sienna retorted, "This makes any claim you have on the White Fang null and void, no matter the result!"

Adam laughed, "It's amazing what a little voice print analysis and editing will do these days. I'll give you and the Schnee bitch one chance to surrender, that is, if you want to save everyone else from dying."

"You'll just kill us anyways!" Weiss retorted, "I'd rather go out fighting, thank you very much."

"Well, I'd definitely kill Sienna," Adam said, his voice becoming crueler as he talked, "But you, Ice Queen? I could be convinced to keep you as a pet."

Jaune had never drawn Crocea Mors faster than he had in that moment. "Like hell you will!"

Adam laughed, "Don't you know what you're defending, boy?" He ripped his mask away to reveal his brand, "This legacy of hatred and oppression! That's what you're-"

"BULLSHIT!" Jaune roared, cutting Adam off, "That's _Jacques's_ legacy, not Weiss's! Weiss shouldn't be held responsible for her father's sins!"

"Where was your precious _Weiss_ when my parents were killed in a dust mine?" Ilia accused, "Sitting on her dainty ass in Atlas!"

"You know there's so much more to it than that, Ilia." Blake said.

"Oh, _darling,_ " Adam said, "I think you're just jealous that I've replaced you."

The telltale sound of Ember Celica priming echoed, "As if, dirtbag!" Yang growled.

Everyone else drew their weapons, it was going to come down to a fight eventually, it was just a matter of time.

"Oh, Adam," Ilia said, "Thank you for putting so much faith in me. It made it easier to lead you here."

Jaune's eyes went wide. Was Ilia _insane_?

Adam froze in his tracks. " _What_ did you just say?"

Ilia smiled, "I joined the White Fang to fight for equality, not to kill everyone who disagrees."

Adam's hand lashed out and closed around Ilia's neck. "Her blood is on your hands, Blake." Adam growled, he squeezed tighter, intending to choke the life out of her...

Ilia shattered.

Adam whirled around, only to find Ilia and Neapolitan standing with the others. "How much, Ilia? How much did the Schnee pay you to crawl in bed with her?" Adam said.

Ilia rolled her eyes, "And get between her and Jaune? Not in this lifetime." Ilia laughed, "Adam, it's over. We have you trapped."

"Over?" Adam asked mockingly, " _Over?_ No... I'm just getting started. We have powerful friends backing us, you can't even comprehend what they're capable of."

Jaune's blood ran cold, he didn't mean _Salem_ did he?

Bright Eye cut in to their comm circuit, "We've got a _hell_ of a lot of Grimm signatures, all headed for you. Mage and Paladin squadrons are trying to hold them, but they're going to break through!"

Adam had indeed meant Salem.

"We can't deal with the Grimm and the White Fang at the same time, we'll get slaughtered!" Cardin said.

Perfectly on cue, the previously blue sky became dotted with black, and the cries of Nevermores began to reach them.

"Today, Beacon falls!" Adam taunted, "Properly, this time."

"Those Grimm will reach us in seconds," Winter said, "And then the White Fang will attack and then..."

"We're dead." Roman said.

"Not yet." Ruby said, "Jaune, give me a boost with your shield, Weiss, be ready with Velocity glyphs, Yang... be ready to catch me."

Coco looked at Ruby like she had just grown an extra head, "Why? What would you... and why are you two getting ready for it?"

Fox spoke up, "It's... okay, I think. All I can tell is that Ruby has a plan."

Ruby caught Qrow's eye. Qrow was about to say _No, it's too dangerous, we'll find another way_ , but the reality was that they had to remove either the Grimm or the White Fang now, otherwise they were all dead.

"I'm not drunk enough for this." Qrow muttered. "Do it."

Unfortunately, Adam caught on when Ruby launched herself of Jaune's shield. "KILL HER!" He ordered.

Thanks to Weiss's Velocity glyphs and her own semblance, Ruby easily evaded the hail of gunfire that Adam had directed at her. She reached the apex of her flight, and was only a few feet from the lead Nevermore.

_I won't let you win, Salem! I won't let Beacon fall! I won't let my friends die!_

She felt... something. The something she had felt when she had seen Pyrrha at Cinder's mercy.

"Not again!" Ruby cried, "NEVER AGAIN!"

Her vision went white.

She came back to herself thanks to a throbbing migraine. Oh, and she was falling. Oh, and the Grimm were gone.

She drew Crescent Rose, and started firing to arrest her momentum. Ruby narrowed her eyes, why hadn't they started fighting yet? Probably too stunned by the literal fairy tale proven real.

_I better say something cool to break the tension._

With a burst of her Semblance, Ruby landed flawlessly, despite the pounding headache that was, thankfully, going away. Ruby looked up, and saw Adam, stunned that his trump card was literally dust on the wind.

"Haha, Silver Eyes go whoosh." Ruby said.

Adam's hand moved to his sword. "Kill them all." He said, "No mercy."

"Charge!" Sienna yelled, she unfurled her chain whip and leapt at Adam.

Jaune gritted his teeth and ran at the nearest White Fang goon, his shield raised to block the gunfire.

Time to go to work.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Improvised Holding Area)**

Tyrian was getting impatient, Adam had clearly started his attack, since Tyrian's guards had run from the room. However, Watts hadn't seen fit to release him yet.

Tyrian rolled his eyes, and pulled on a loose thread on the interior of his jacket, which popped the seam on the hidden pocket that contained a spare earpiece, which he slotted in his ear.

"You know, Doctor, I'm starting to get impatient..." Tyrian said.

Back in their hideout, Watts rolled his eyes.

"Then you'll complete your objective quickly, Tyrian. We don't have much time until someone realizes that the lockdown has been selectively overridden." Watts said.

The Hard Light field that kept Tyrian in his cell flickered and died, and Tyrian retrieved his weapons from the guard post.

Tyrian laughed when he figured it out. "This room used to be the vault, Watts! I have a straight shot to Ozpin's office!"

Watts's palm met his face with an audible slap. "You're just now figuring that out, Tyrian? Wasn't this whole operation your idea?" Watts shook his head, "I've overridden the elevator, it won't stop for anything on its way up."

Tyrian grinned as he hit the button to call the elevator.

"Good."

* * *

**(Ren and Nora)**

For Nora, this was personal.

She whirled her hammer around her, stymieing the attacks sent her way by the White Fang goons she was currently in the middle of, while keeping momentum for her bigger attacks.

These _bastards_ were trying to hurt her family.

She unleashed a a giant swing, sending a group of them flying, while Ren took care of the ones she missed, the familiar staccato bursts of Stormflower sounding like music to her ears.

Ren grimaced, Nora wasn't holding back.

Because of her natural strength and choice of weapon, it was extraordinarily easily for Nora to kill someone without aura with a single swing of Maghnild. Broken bones piercing organs, things like that.

The vast majority of the White Fang they were fighting didn't have aura.

"Nora, you need to rein it in a little," Ren said, "You're overdoing it."

Nora shoved the butt of Maghnild into the gut of a leopard Faunus that had rushed her, then sent him flying with a golf swing.

"They're trying to hurt our family, Ren." Nora said, her voice tinged with anger. "You know what that means to me."

Ren did know. Ren knew exactly why Nora was so angry, and why he could feel his own self control slipping. For the longest time, all he and Nora had was each other, then they had made it to Beacon, and had found a family for the first time.

Ren dashed forward, landing a palm strike on a White Fang member that was trying to sneak up on Nora. He clutched at his heart, then fell over.

Ren paused, he had lost control. Unmoderated, his palm strikes could stop hearts. He pulsed his Semblance to regain control.

_I know, Nora. I'm angry too._

* * *

**(Blake and Ilia)**

"Die, traitor!"

Ilia sidestepped the blow, then lashed out with her weapon, knocking the ox Faunus off balance, setting him up for Blake to finish him with shots from Gambol Shroud.

She wasn't a traitor, not anymore at least.

"Blake! Look out!"

Ilia sent the tip of her weapon out, hitting the wolf Faunus about to blindside Blake, then she activated her lightning dust, electrocuting him.

Blake turned to see the White Fang member topple over, Blake nodded her thanks, and moved on to the next one.

When the White Fang split, Ilia hadn't known what side was right. All she knew was that she wanted to get revenge on the SDC for allowing the death of her parents, and that she had a massive crush on Blake Belladonna.

Blake went to Adam's side, just as she always had, and Ilia followed. Ilia had been too blinded at the time to realize that was when she became a traitor.

Because Adam's goals were so very different from the White Fang's stated goals.

Blake and Ilia both moved towards the next target, a massive polar bear Faunus. Blake darted close, and the Faunus tried to smash her with a two handed slam.

The shadow clone exploded on impact, and Blake and Ilia finished him off with a few well placed strikes.

Ilia smiled, it was just like old times, more or less, and this time, they were on the right side.

* * *

**(Ruby, Yang, and Qrow)**

Being in a family of Hunters is a funny thing.

You know to live life to the fullest, whatever that might mean for you, because you know, that one day, one way or another, you're not coming home.

"Yang, watch your left!" Qrow yelled.

Yang spun, and obliterated the White Fang mook she found with rapid fire punches.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled. "Strawberry Sunrise!"

Yang moved immediately, the muscle memory for their team attack taking over. There was a White Fang member menacing Ruby, looked like a bison Faunus. Yang activated her Semblance, then rushed the poor guy, hitting him with an uppercut that launched him into the air. Yang jumped, following him, and threw him at Ruby, who caught him in a spin attack.

The members of the Rose-Xiao Long family that were present knew all too well what it would do to them if one of them died here, because they all already knew how the others would handle it.

So they were going to fight like hell to keep that from happening.

* * *

**(Cardin and Velvet)**

Since his team hadn't encountered the White Fang every other Wednesday like Team RWBY, Cardin had vastly overestimated how strong the rank and file would be. As a result, his team had ended up more spread out, to the point where they could each be considered to be fighting alone.

Things were going well, all things considered. At least until Bright Eye started talking again. "Got a group of White Fang that broke off from the main force, they're headed for the CCT tower!"

"I'm closest!" Velvet said over the comm, "I'll get them!"

"Not alone, you're not!" Cardin said. "I'm coming too!"

Cardin smacked the White Fang member in front of him with his mace, then made a mad dash for the CCT tower, meeting Velvet along the way.

By unspoken agreement, they decided on a stealth approach, team CRDL style. Because as everyone knows, there won't be anyone to notice, if there's no one left to notice.

They ran full tilt at the group of White Fang trying to break into the CCT, Velvet triggered Anesidora, bringing a copy of Halshott, Dove's old weapon, into existence.

"Hey, assholes!" Cardin yelled, "You have to show your school ID to get in there!"

The White Fang responded to Cardin's wit with gunfire, so he and Velvet did the only thing they could with no cover. They charged.

Cardin spun his mace as he ran, deflecting as many of the bullets as he could, he still took some, but it wasn't the end of the world with how much aura he had left.

Velvet fired as many shots from the copy of Halshott as she could, a happy coincidence of her Semblance was that when she did things like aiming, her Semblance "picked" the best example she had copied.

So whenever she aimed, it was with the aim of Ruby Rose.

Once he got within striking distance, Cardin showed no mercy. His first swing caught one of them in the midsection, and then sent him flying with an explosion of fire dust, knocking the poor lizard Faunus into his allies.

Velvet swore as Halshott flickered and died, the next weapon in line was Penny's blades, but it was the last...

_Penny would understand, so just do it, Velvet!_

Velvet took a deep breath, then spread her arms wide, and hard light versions of Penny's blades appeared. With movements similar to a conductor, Velvet directed the blades to sweep through and disable the White Fang.

"Take this, scum!" One of them yelled, throwing a grenade at Velvet an instant before the blades reached him. To Cardin, it sailed through the air in slow motion.

_I still have to atone for the things I did. I can't let her die!_

"Velvet, MOVE!" Cardin roared. He was already running, straight at the grenade. Velvet backflipped away, but was still too close for Cardin's liking. He pivoted, and kicked the grenade towards the last few White Fang taking potshots at them.

It landed perfectly where Cardin wanted, and took out their remaining aggressors.

Velvet keyed her comm. "This is Velvet, the CCT is clear!"

"Great work, but you've got more incoming." Bright Eye said, almost apologetically, "A couple of gunships made it past the Manta squadrons, and their course takes them right to you."

Velvet's shoulders sagged. "If I had known that there were more coming I wouldn't have used my last picture of Penny."

"If you hadn't, we might be in a sorry state right now, and in no shape to fight the ones that are coming." Cardin said, in a way he hoped was comforting, "I didn't really know... her, but I think she wouldn't want that."

Velvet smiled, "You're right, Cardin. She wouldn't want that."

They had a moment of peace, just a moment, as two White Fang gunships came in and dropped off their cargo, if you could call about thirty White Fang members armed to the teeth "cargo."

Not to mention that these ones had heavy weapons.

"Uh, we're gonna need backup." Cardin said into the comm.

* * *

**(Roman)**

Roman was not having a good time, all out battles like this were _not_ his thing, thank you very much. He glanced over at Sienna, who was currently locked in mortal combat with Adam.

She was holding her own, at the very least, but not exactly making headway. That wasn't good, if she ran out of steam...

Roman's train of thought was interrupted by Cardin on the comm, "Okay, we _really_ need that backup! We're pinned down!"

Roman whirled around, everyone else was occupied, even Neo. It had to be him, and only him.

_I swear, these kids are going to be the death of me._

"Go, Roman!" Ruby said over the comm, "I'll grab Neo and be right behind you!"

Roman ran to the CCT, quickly dispatching any White Fang stupid enough to get in his way. When he got to the CCT though, he realized exactly how bad the situation was.

Cardin was hurt, his right arm and weapon lay limp by his side, and it looked like one of his legs wasn't doing too hot either. Velvet was keeping them at bay as best she could, but would soon be overwhelmed.

Roman gritted his teeth as he aimed Melodic Cudgel, and the sights popped up. This had all the makings of a last stand. Well, if it was his, he was going to make it look damn good.

"Hey, assholes!" Roman called out, "Exactly how lucky do you think you are?" Roman fired, sending a fire dust projectile careening at the White Fang.

"Get out of here!" He barked at Cardin and Velvet, "I'll hold them off!"

It was at this moment, that something that Roman thought would never happen, happened.

Roman Torchwick unlocked his Semblance.

_5 percent chance of survival._

Roman used the grappling hook function of his cane to yank one of the White Fang to him and dish out a thrashing that particular White Fang would never forget.

Roman then scattered shots across the assembled White Fang, sending some sprawling, and others dodging out of the way.

_10 percent chance of survival._

Roman swallowed, "Alright, let's see where having spirit gets me."

He dashed forward, and whacked the deer Faunus in front of him before sweeping them off their feet. Roman felt bullets pinging off of his aura, and retaliated in kind.

If Roman had the chance, or had realized that he had unlocked his Semblance, he probably would have named it Play The Odds.

It allowed him to detect the probability of certain outcomes, like his chances of surviving this mess.

_5 percent chance of survival._

Only two were left, Roman rushed the first, swinging at him. He ducked under Roman's blow, and slashed him across the chest with his blade.

His aura flickered.

Roman delivered a knee strike, then finished him off with Melodic Cudgel, then whirled around to the last one, and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

_0 percent chance of survival._

"Roman, we're on the way, just hang on!" Ruby said over the comm.

"Uh, your safety's on?" Roman said lamely.

The White Fang member responded by shooting.

Roman felt something akin to a bee sting on his gut of all places, then he looked down and saw the blood.

Then the pain started, Roman fell to the ground, unable to do much except breathe really. Maybe talk. The White Fang member walked up to Roman, and held his gun to his head.

"Any last words, human?"

"NO!" Ruby cried.

The blade of Neo's umbrella materialized from the White Fang member's chest, and Ruby rushed to Roman's side.

"Roman!" Ruby said, "Don't worry, I'll go find help!"

Roman grabbed her wrist, "Don't think I've got that long, Little Red. Got things to say, and not much time to say them. Neo?"

Neo came over, tears in her eyes, and knelt beside her partner.

"Neo, I've got one last mission for you." Roman said, wincing as a new wave of pain coursed through him. "Neo, if you would, be good."

Neo wanted to scream. To sob, to tell Roman " _No, don't go, you're the one thing that ever mattered to me!"_

But just like always, she was as silent as the grave.

Roman turned to Ruby to see her crying, head hung. Roman raised his hand to her chin and lifted it so he could see her face, "Chin up, Little Red, you're still at the table, and you're holding aces. Cinder and the rest know you're coming, but they don't know what you can do. I do, and I'd bet on you any..." Roman's hand fell away, and he stared into space, his eyes vacant.

Ruby knew that shoving down all the trauma and hurt wasn't healthy. But right now, she needed to fight, and she couldn't do that with tears in her eyes.

She stood, wiped her eyes, then ran right back into the fray. Until now, she had been merciful to the White Fang, using the blunt side of her scythe, and lightning dust rounds.

That mercy had been rescinded.

* * *

**(Jaune, Weiss, Winter, and Reign-Beau)**

Some would say that the most powerful force on Remnant was the Grimm. Some would say that it's the Atlas Military. Others would claim that it's the Huntsmen and Huntresses that keep the Grimm in check, often times through sheer force of will.

If you asked Jaune, his answer would make you scratch your head, and ask him if he thinks that he's living in some cheesy romance movie.

Jaune would tell you that the most powerful force on Remnant was love, in all its forms, romantic, fraternal, and paternal.

"Die already!" Banesaw roared, his chainsaw blade arcing through the air towards Weiss. Jaune stepped in, parrying the massive blade and causing it to momentarily get stuck in the ground.

"Can't let you do that," Jaune said simply, before retaliating with a counter slash.

Weiss had already spun away to fight beside her sister, and they were taking a group of White Fang apart. Fighting as only two people who have known each other since birth can, they didn't need words, they barely needed any communication at all. Their similar but different fighting styles melding together to create an unbreakable wall that the White Fang were all too eager to try to breach.

"Jaune!" Reign-Beau called out, "Switch!"

Jaune rolled out of the way, allowing room for Reign-Beau to come in. Banesaw attacked his new opponent with an overhand strike, only to find his blade caught in a gravity field after impacting Reign-Beau's shield.

Jaune took advantage of the opening with a rapid multi-slash attack, ending with a stab. Reign-Beau released the gravity field, allowing Banesaw to fall to the ground, soundly defeated.

"Good job, Jaune." Reign-Beau said.

Jaune grinned, "Thanks, dad."

Weiss and Winter turned their attention to the Arc men, "Well, as much fun as this is, we really should see how Sienna is..." Winter trailed off as she saw how Sienna was faring against Adam.

She wasn't.

Sometime in the last few minutes, Adam had injured Sienna, she was on the ground, clutching a stab wound. Her weapon was in pieces, and Adam was in the process of dismantling Sienna's guards.

With a blast from his sheath-shotgun, Adam eliminated the last one, and started talking. "This is a new day for the Faunus, Sienna! Under me, all of the White Fang will get _exactly_ what we deserve." Adam kept talking and talking, oblivious to the fact that Jaune was about to do something very foolish.

"Damn it." Jaune said. "There's only one way to save her."

Winter nodded, "You're right. I'll hold off Adam, you and Weiss get Sienna."

"No." Jaune said, his voice as hard as steel.

Weiss sucked in a breath. She knew that tone of voice. It was the same tone of voice Jaune used with Jacques.

"You can't be serious, Jaune!" Winter said, "He'll tear you apart!"

Jaune looked at Weiss, "I won't be alone."

Winter shot Weiss a look, "Have both of you lost your minds?"

"No, Winter, but Jaune's right. We'll hold off Adam, you get Sienna." Weiss said.

"You can't stop them, Winter." Reign-Beau said, "And we don't exactly have the luxury of time."

"Why you two?" Winter demanded.

Jaune look Weiss in the eye, and recited part of the Knight's Oath. "I swear that even when all hope seems lost, and evil is about to triumph, I will resist it with all my might."

"I swear that when we fight side by side," Weiss recited, "We will show our enemies the meaning of strength."

Winter's eyes narrowed, " _That_ just raises more questions... that we don't have time for. Go."

By now, Adam was standing over Sienna, about to administer the final blow.

"Ready, Snow Angel?" Jaune asked.

A glyph appeared underneath Jaune, ready to send him flying at Adam.

"As always, my darling knight." Weiss replied, "I'll be right behind you."

Jaune took a breath, started to prime a wind slash, and launched off of the glyph.

Straight at Adam.

Adam had been to wrapped up in his pre-killing monologue to notice Jaune Arc barreling towards him, and as such, was taken by complete surprise by the wind slash that knocked him away from Sienna.

Adam recovered quickly, and resheathed his sword, then took his stance. "Are you so eager for death that you'd come at me alone?"

Adam started to move, but had to dodge fireballs sent from Weiss's glyphs. "He's not alone, Adam."

Adam grinned, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing both of you far more than I should."

"No, you're not." Jaune said, "We aren't dying here, and we will stop you."

Adam laughed, "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Jaune and Weiss moved so they were standing side by side, and took their stances. "Together." Weiss said.

It was do or die, and they weren't dying here.


	15. Arc Angel

**(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office)**

For the most part, things had been progressing just as Ozpin had hoped. He hadn't anticipated the swarm of Grimm though, so Adam had been acting with Salem's blessing this entire time. Either that, or Adam was just a distraction, but from what?

He glanced at the aura meters he had up on his computer. Ozpin's heart had threatened to jump out of his chest when Cardin's aura broke, and Velvet's went into the red, luckily Roman had been able to save them. Until moments later, when Roman's aura also broke, and died soon after.

It now looked like that most of the fighting was over, Adam was, more or less, the only active enemy combatant and based on the feed from the Atlesian AWACS he was being fought by Jaune and Weiss.

Ozpin swore. This was exactly the situation he wanted to _avoid._ He had no desire to have to call Jacques and tell him that Weiss was dead, or worse, captured by the White Fang.

He was interrupted by the elevator's ding.

Ozpin's eyes immediately snapped to the elevator. That shouldn't happen. He was the only one who could override that elevator during a lockdown. The doors opened to reveal Tyrian.

"Professor! I had hoped to find you here! I had some _complaints_ about my accommodations." Tyrian said.

Ozpin stood, taking his cane from where it leaned against his desk. "So, this was her plan all along? Does Salem want me dead that badly?" Ozpin asked, "That seems a little excessive."

"Oh, I'm just cleaning up Cinder's _mistake._ My actual mission was a failure, for now." Tyrian said, "I do hope you don't have any regrets, because if you do, I'll make you take them to the grave!" Tyrian cackled as he deployed his weapons, and charged at Ozpin.

Ozpin sighed, and reached for the magic, creating the forcefield that had become his trademark. He had already cheated death once this year.

He wasn't sure that he'd be able to again.

_Well, I might be seeing you again a lot sooner than I would like, Oscar._

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Airfield)**

Jaune's worst nightmare had come to life. Adam Taurus was only a few feet away, and was about to attack him and Weiss.

_I won't die here._

"Call it, Jaune." Weiss said, bringing him back to the moment.

Adam's gaze flickered between the two, as if he was waiting for them to make the first move.

"Let's start with Disruption, see where that gets us." Jaune said.

With that, Adam had apparently had enough, and charged at Weiss. He drew, his sword arcing through the air aimed directly at Weiss's neck, only to be stopped inches from its intended destination when Weiss snared the blade in a Hold glyph.

"What?" Adam said.

Jaune attacked, landing a slash to Adam's midsection. Weiss backpedaled, dropping her glyph and surging back in when Adam finally completed his attack, retaliating with a series of thrusts.

Jaune pressed the attack, doing his level best to force Adam's attention off of Weiss. Unfortunately, it worked, and Adam went after Jaune. At first, Jaune was on the brink of being overwhelmed, Adam was at least as fast as Weiss, and each strike carried all of Adam's hatred.

Then it clicked.

Adam wasn't blitzing him because he knew that Jaune might not be able to defend against it, but because _that was the only way Adam knew how to win_!

Adam swung at Jaune once more, Jaune took his sword in a two handed grip and blocked, holding Adam there.

"You don't have a chance against me, and you know it, boy." Adam sneered, "You're going to die protecting her."

"You don't get it, Adam." Jaune retorted, "Weiss has never needed me to protect her, and I'm not about to start now. LOCKDOWN!"

Jaune and Weiss moved as one. Weiss stabbed the ground with Myrtenaster, causing a wave of ice dust to freeze Adam's feet to the ground. Jaune jumped back, and mechashifted Crocea Mors to its greatsword mode. Jaune focused aura in his blade and swung, he slipped just under Adam's guard and caught him in the midsection. Jaune shifted Crocea Mors back to sword and shield mode as Adam was sent flying.

Adam flipped, landing squarely on his feet. His hair begun to glow a bright crimson, and his aura begun to _crackle_. "Make your peace with this world, boy." Adam growled.

Adam slashed, sending a wave of aura at Jaune, Jaune retaliated with a wind slash. The two attacks met in the space between them, canceling each other out. The three fighters moved again, rushing towards each other.

Adam planted his foot firmly in Jaune's gut, then smashed the hilt of his sword into Jaune's head. He went down, reeling from the brutal attack.

"Jaune!" Weiss said, Adam didn't give her time to say much else, and attacked Weiss in earnest. Weiss weathered the onslaught, dodging what she could, then parrying the rest.

"Just die already!" Adam roared, taking his sheath in his free hand, mechashifting it, and blasting Weiss with buckshot.

The thing about aura, was that while it protected you, it didn't stop the pain. So, Weiss screamed, as taking three shotgun shots to the chest is incredibly painful. Unfortunately for Adam, that was all it took to bring Jaune back from his cranial re-adjustment.

"You bastard!" Jaune said, rushing at Adam, hitting him in the back with an overhand strike. Adam whirled around, and unleashed a point blank Moonslice, hitting Jaune squarely in the chest. Adam expected the attack to break Jaune's aura at the very least.

It didn't even flicker.

They clashed again, coming face to face, with only their blades between them.

"Your aura's bound to be running low after that." Adam said, grunting from the exertion.

Jaune grinned, "You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

Weiss summoned her Boarbatusk, sending it careening at Adam, Jaune ducked out of the way, having heard the telltale signs of a summoning glyph. Adam was able to block the charge, but the Boarbatusk was still able to force him back. Adam blew away the summon with another shotgun blast, and Jaune took advantage of the momentary opening to change tactics.

"Arkos!"

_Are you watching, Pyrrha?_

When Jaune and Weiss had been brainstorming tactics for fighting Adam, Jaune had realized that they were perfectly capable of using his and _Pyrrha's_ team attack, so they added it to their arsenal.

Weiss immediately came to Jaune's side, and they both charged at Adam.

In his arrogance, Adam unleashed his most furious and rapid series of attacks yet, expecting Jaune and Weiss to be pushed back and overwhelmed.

When Jaune was attacking, Weiss was defending, and vice versa. For a time, they were at a stalemate, their blades dancing in the space between them, but slowly and surely, Adam started taking hits.

"How?" Adam seethed as he started taking hits, "HOW?"

Adam had a valid point for once. Arkos required a comically large amount of coordination and trust, which Jaune and Weiss had by virtue of hours of training, and their sometimes sleeping arrangement.

They knew exactly what the other was capable of, they knew exactly how much space the other took up, they knew the sound of the other's breathing, put simply, they knew each other, and they knew how to combine their separate styles into a single front that no enemy could hope to overcome.

Adam had enough of this farce. He had expected the Schnee to be this strong, but he had seen the boy's Vytal Tournament footage, either Adam had been purposely misled about his strength, or he had grown rapidly in the intervening months.

Adam lashed out with the pommel of his sword, slamming it against Weiss's temple, then kicked her away, causing her to land in a heap on the ground.

Jaune froze. Weiss wasn't moving. She wasn't getting up. She wasn't-

"How long should I let you cry over her broken body before I finish you?" Adam said.

Before Jaune could say anything, he heard Winter over the comm, "Don't lose focus, Jaune. Weiss still has most of her aura, Adam just rattled her."

Adam was waiting for him, and he had to know that he and Weiss at least had a chance at beating him. Maybe now would be the time to try to talk sense into Adam, get him to surrender?

It was worth a shot.

"Adam, I have spent more time than I care to admit trying to get inside your head." Jaune said, "Sure, I don't know what it's like to be hated and oppressed for what I am, but your hatred... I can understand that."

"Trying to empathize with me?" Adam scoffed, "Trying get me to surrender?"

Jaune continued, as futile as it might be, "Someone left scars on me too, just not as visible. The more I tried to figure you out, the more I realized, you're what'll happen to me if I give in to my hatred for the person that hurt me. Adam, you can walk away from it like I'm choosing to do."

"Walk away from it? Just forget it all?" Adam retorted, "How can I? How can I just forget it all when I see it every time I look in a damn mirror! That I was marked as _property_ by an oppressive regime that keeps Faunus at the bottom!"

_Gotcha._

"So, why the hell are you trying to kill the one person who wants to change that more than anything?" Jaune said, "Why are you trying to kill Weiss, who wants nothing more than to change the SDC to provide a better future for everyone?"

"She's a Schnee." Adam said, "She's guilty."

Jaune's eyebrow twitched. "Holding the children guilty for the sins of their father? That's the hill you want to die on?"

"I've made my choice, boy." Adam said as he took his stance, "Now make yours."

"I've already made it, Adam." Jaune said. "I made it the day I stole Crocea Mors and ran here to Beacon. I'm a Huntsman. I'll always make this choice until my dying day."

"As will I." Weiss said, coming to stand beside Jaune, her weapon ready.

"Then die together." Adam growled.

His hair glowed red and his aura crackled, the telltale sign he was charging a Moonslice, so Jaune yelled their best hope to the heavens.

"Arc Angel!"

Weiss formed a glyph under Jaune, and he used it to launch himself at Adam, focusing aura in his shield as he went. Adam swung, unleashing the Moonslice, which collided with Jaune's aura fortified shield, but did nothing to slow him.

Upon arriving, Jaune shield bashed Adam, who staggered from the hit. Weiss created multiple glyphs around the two, and began pinballing between them, and attacked Adam from the sides and rear, while Jaune attacked from the front.

After a few seconds of this, Weiss returned to Jaune's side once more, and both of them thrusted their swords at Adam, Jaune using wind dust, while Weiss used fire. Adam was sent flying as the cyclone of fire hit him.

"No, not like this!" Adam roared, "I WON'T LOSE TO A SCHNEE!" Moving faster than ever before, he surged forward, and slashed at Weiss, knocking her down again.

Her aura flickered.

"DIE!" Adam sent another Moonslice out, using the last of his stored energy, and Weiss wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time.

Jaune moved to intercept it.

As he moved, and saw the wave of hate bearing down on him, Jaune finally realized it. The answer he had been searching for ever since the Battle of Beacon.

He realized why Pyrrha had gone to fight Cinder, and why she had kept him from going with her.

It wasn't to fulfill some grand destiny, not to live up to the expectations that had been placed on her, by Ozpin or by anyone else.

It was for one simple reason. To protect her friends.

_Not again, can't let it happen again._

Jaune hadn't had time to block, he had barely made it in time to intercept, so the Moonslice hit him full on. Unlike the others, that had just impacted, this one _exploded,_ cutting, tearing, and slashing at Jaune for what seemed like eternity.

He screamed.

After the smoke cleared, Weiss was horrified by the aftermath.

Jaune was still standing somehow, but he was slumped over, arms limp, and keeping himself upright by sheer force of will. His armor had fallen away, and his hoodie and jeans were torn to tatters, barely preserving his modesty.

Worst of all, Pyrrha's sash had been ripped to shreds.

"Well, boy, if you're so eager for death..." Adam said.

Jaune turned to look at Weiss, and she knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't.

_I love you._

However, Adam hadn't realized that by injuring Jaune, he had made two critical mistakes. He had convinced Weiss that she needed the Arma Gigas...

And he had unleashed the unbridled rage of Nora Valkyrie.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Adam whirled around to face this new threat, and saw Lie Ren, completely devoid of mercy, and Nora Valkyrie, charged with enough lightning dust to give Salem pause.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" Adam asked.

Refusing to even acknowledge Adam's question, Ren said, "We won't let you hurt our family."

They charged, gun fire and grenades alike arcing towards Adam, he weaved through the fire, and delivered a brutal kick to Ren's midsection.

"No!" Jaune said, he tried to move, to help, to protect, to do _something_ , but instead he collapsed.

Weiss knelt next to him, "Don't worry, Jaune. I'll protect them."

He nodded, then handed her the sword of Crocea Mors. "I swear that if one of us should fall in battle-"

"I will take up their weapon, and wield it as my own." Weiss recited. "By my word as an Arc."

With Crocea Mors in her right hand, and Myrtenaster in her left, Weiss walked forward, plunged both blades into the ground, and began to summon the Arma Gigas.

Ren slipped under Adam's guard, and landed rapid fire palm strikes. Adam staggered, then recovered, only to have to dodge Maghnild screaming towards his head.

A summoning glyph appeared before Weiss, and began to glow brighter than ever before.

_Listen when I say,_

_I swear it here today._

_I will not surrender, this life is mine._

The Arma Gigas emerged from the glyph, ready to knock Adam into next week.

Nora grinned. "Pull!" She yelled.

Weiss smiled, having paid attention to Jaune's stories of going shooting with his father, she knew exactly what Nora wanted. Under Weiss's urging, the Arma Gigas stomped forward, and uppercutted Adam, sending him flying, only for Nora to leap up, and slam him back down, creating a lovely crater.

Adam made no attempt to move, either he was dead, too injured to move, or he had wisely decided to give up.

The Arma Gigas disappeared, now that the battle was over, there was only one thing that mattered to Weiss.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Weiss said, panic seeping into her voice as she knelt beside him, "Say something!"

"Ow."

The relief crashed down on Weiss all at once, and tears started flowing, "Never scare me like that again! Understand?"

Jaune smiled, "I love you, too."

A good distance away, Qrow smiled. Everything had turned out alright, despite his continued presence. "Hey, wait a sec," Qrow said, "Where's Roman and his pipsqueak?"

"He's dead."

Qrow and Winter whirled around to see an incredibly worn out Velvet. "What did you say?" Winter asked.

Velvet held up a finger, silently telling the two Hunters to wait while she caught her breath. "He saved me and Cardin." She finally gasped, "If it wasn't for him, we'd be dead."

Velvet continued, "Can we get the school opened up, at least long enough to get Cardin to the infirmary? His leg is hurt pretty bad, and his aura isn't doing much."

"Sure, kid." Qrow said. He keyed his comm, "Hey, Glynda, the battle's over, can you undo the lockdown?"

The response he got was nothing like he expected, "Qrow, I need you to come to the headmaster's office. Right now."

Qrow froze. None of them, not even Ironwood called Ozpin's office "The headmaster's office." It was _always_ "Ozpin's Office."

"Glynda, what is it?" Qrow asked.

"Tyrian escaped." Glynda said, judging by her voice, her teeth were clenched, and she was barely holding herself together. "Ozpin's dead."

At that moment, Qrow's scroll vibrated.

_I swear, if Ozpin jumped on the death message train, I'm going to... get just about as drunk as usual, probably._

Qrow looked at his scroll, and promptly started walking towards the school, taking a swig from his flask as he went.

"Qrow, what happened?" Winter asked.

Qrow turned to her, "Tyrian broke out of your fancy forcefield cell and killed Ozpin. Looks like he made a run for it."

For once in her life, Winter was close to speechless. "How... can I help?"

Qrow almost responded with sass, but then he remembered, he and Glynda were the leaders now. "Have your guys come in and handle cleanup. Adam tore through Sienna's people, and the kids are probably exhausted, and I know for a fact that there's at least two of them that are injured."

Despite the circumstances, Winter raised an eyebrow, "Careful, Qrow. You almost sound like a responsible adult."

Qrow scoffed, then trudged off.

_Don't remind me._

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Infirmary, Cardin's Room)**

Cardin felt like a failure.

He had gone to the CCT with Velvet to protect her, but had ended up needing saving, first by her protecting him, and then by Roman Torchwick, of all people, bailing them out.

He closed his eyes, and remembered what he had said to Velvet after Torchwick had gotten there, with his leg injured, she had attempted to carry him.

_"Just leave me! I'm not worth it!"_

_"You're worth it to me!"_ She had replied.

He glared at his right leg again, as if he could force it to heal from sheer force of will, which normally he could.

Normally.

Whatever bullet or explosion he had gotten hit by had messed it up past the capabilities of aura healing. So, he was getting a partial cybernetic replacement, courtesy of Atlas.

Cardin was jolted from his introspection of yesterday's events by a knock on the door. "Come in!" He said.

Velvet walked in and took a seat in the chair next to his bed, "Hey, Cardin!" She said, "How're you holding up?"

Cardin smiled for the first time since the battle, "Pretty well, unless I count being stuck here until the Atlas docs come make me a cyborg."

"I didn't mean physically, Cardin." Velvet said bluntly.

Damn it, she was on to him. "I'm fine, Velvet. Sure, I got knocked around a bit, but that'll happen to all of us sooner or later."

"Again, not what I meant." Velvet said, merciless in her line of questioning, "Why would you ever think you're not worth saving?"

Part of Cardin, the part of him that still clung to his image of manliness, wanted to wave her off. Wanted to tell her that he would've just called for the rest of his team to come get him. The problem was, Velvet had seen too much of _him_ to believe that facade.

"Because... I don't deserve it. Especially not by you." Cardin said after a brief pause.

Cardin continued, "I treated you like shit. Sure, I've... _reformed_ , but even then I don't even think I'm worthy of your friendship, much less anything else."

Velvet's heart started doing all sorts of interesting flips and somersaults. "Cardin, if only you could see yourself how I see you. I see a man who had learned from his absolutely _repugnant_ behavior, and has chosen to be better."

Velvet continued, "Not only that, I've seen the real you, the you that you don't show anyone, outside of your team. You're kind, you're protective of your friends, and even though you're by no means the best Huntsman, you still made the choice to be out in that mess!"

Cardin had to concede that point to her. Ozpin had been very clear after the briefing. They had been under no compulsion to participate in the battle. It had been their choice, each and every one.

Velvet cupped his cheek with her hand, "Besides, I forgive you. For everything." Cardin flinched and tried to look away, but Velvet gently kept him where he was.

Cardin screwed his eyes shut, "But... what if I _relapse_?" What if I hurt you again?"

Velvet frowned, even with all the progress he had made, all of the self-loathing Cardin had built up was still painfully evident, and the only way to break through it was to speak his language, more or less. "Then I'll kick your ass."

Cardin leaned into her hand. There were so many more problems to deal with. The aftermath of the battle, catching up on schoolwork, and of course, surviving the devastation that would result when Cardin's father found out that he had fallen in love with a Faunus.

They'd figure it out, the same way that they had defended the CCT tower, and the same way that Jaune and Weiss had defeated Adam.

Together.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Infirmary, Jaune's Room)**

The doctors had told Weiss that Jaune had been extraordinarily lucky, if it hadn't been for his massive Aura reserves, that final Moonslice from Adam would have killed him. As things stood, he just needed to sleep it off while his Aura did its work.

However, that kind of unconscious Aura healing came with consequences. It prioritized vital areas first, leaving non-critical injuries for later. As a result, Jaune would be left with quite a few scars on his chest and back. Not to mention the scar on his face.

Compared to Weiss's scar, it was much smaller, but all the more noticeable. It started low on the right side of his forehead, went through his eyebrow, then ended at his eye. Weiss rubbed her thumb across the hardened skin and sighed.

_This is a reminder to me to not take him for granted. If his Aura hadn't held out for as long as it did, Adam could've taken his eye... or worse._

She turned around, hearing the familiar click clack of Winter's boots, and a smile spread across her face as Winter entered the room.

"I thought I'd find you here, Weiss. How is he?" Winter asked.

"He's fine, more or less," Weiss said, "At this point, he's just sleeping it off."

Winter hummed noncommittally, then frowned, "Weiss, why did you feel like you and Jaune had to fight Adam? And why did Jaune's father agree with you?"

Weiss gestured to the other chair in the room, "You might want to sit down for this, Winter." Weiss said, "We'll be here for a while."

Winter raised an eyebrow, but took the offered chair anyways.

"This will seem a bit... roundabout, but I need to lay the background first." Weiss explained.

So, Weiss explained to her sister how the Arc family's traditions were born out of a combination of their heroic heritage and their tendency to be hopeless romantics, Weiss told the story of Atreus Arc, and how he had ensured the founding of what would become the kingdom of Vale, and finally, Weiss explained the Knight's Oath, and the promises that she and Jaune had made to each other.

Winter leaned back in her chair. "Weiss... if the tabloids find out about this... _an Arc in all but name_ thing, they would make a scandal out of it."

Weiss nodded, "I know. Which is why we're keeping the circle of people who know small. Only Jaune's family, you, and the rest of our teams know about this. We aren't going to tell anyone else."

"Not even father?" Winter said, a teasing note slipping into her voice.

Weiss laughed, "Absolutely not! He already dislikes Jaune enough as it is!"

Winter laughed along with her sister for a time, then her face fell. "I'm afraid that I have to be the bearer of bad news, Weiss. Ozpin is dead."

Weiss's eyes went wide, Ozpin dead? That didn't seem possible! "How is that even possible?" Weiss said, slipping into her "Ice Queen" persona.

"Tyrian escaped his cell during the battle, killed Ozpin, then left. I know you had a run in with Tyrian, do you have any insight? Qrow refused to tell me much more."

_Drat! This is going to be awkward!_ "I'm sorry, Winter. If Qrow wouldn't tell you more than that, I can't say more." Weiss gulped, bracing herself for Winter to start pushing.

"I see." Winter said, "I'll be leaving Vale within the next few days, to oversee moving Adam back to Atlas for trial, if you can think of anything, please let me know."

"Wait, Adam survived?" Weiss asked.

Winter nodded, "Yes, your friend's... _slam dunk,_ as she called it, was what broke his aura, he then sustained injuries from the impact. The most serious of which was a broken leg."

Weiss broke out into a giggle fit, "Please tell me you told Nora that!"

Weiss cocked her head in confusion, "I did, and she was just as amused as you are. Your friends are certainly an... _odd_ bunch."

Weiss smiled, "Yes, they are certainly _odd_. And I wouldn't change that for the world."

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Glynda's Office, The Next Day)**

Glynda's office was remarkably smaller than Ozpin's, a fact that Jaune was secretly grateful for, as it allowed him and Weiss to be close, and claim it was for the others' comfort.

Everyone was surprised by Glynda's office to an extent, as it revealed another side to their ever strict teacher. For a being such a... _exacting_ teacher, her office was rather cozy. Chairs that could only be described as comfy, decor that evoked a living room instead of a teacher's office, plus there was the dish of candy on her desk.

With only RWBY, JNR, and Qrow here, that could only mean that they were going to discuss the implications of Ozpin's death on their efforts to stop Salem.

"We do not have much time before we must make our next moves, so I will be brief." Glynda said, "Ozpin has taken a page out of Miss Nikos's book."

"Uh... what?" Ruby asked lamely.

"He rigged a death message." Jaune said.

"Indeed, Mr. Arc." Glynda said, "I think that upon viewing it, you will understand why time is of the essence."

Glynda plugged her scroll into her desk, and projected the video, allowing everyone crammed into the office to view it at once. It showed Ozpin sitting at his desk. Glynda hit play, and Ozpin began to speak.

_"Glynda, Qrow, James, and Teams RWBY and JNR, if you are watching this, then I have died. Please listen closely, as the things that I am about to tell you are of vital importance."_

_"With me dead, Salem and her cabal will grow bolder and begin making more overt moves. We must do the same."_

"Hold on, he's talking like he's still alive." Yang interjected.

_"There is a secret about my mission to stop Salem that I have hid from you, but now circumstances force me to tell you."_

"More secrets." Jaune deadpanned. "Wonderful."

_"I have the... ability to reincarnate."_

Ozpin paused to allow any outburst to pass. "What the hell?" Nora asked, "He can't be serious."

_"Before, my past selves never put much thought into understanding what determines who I reincarnate into. But because of my brush with death during the Battle of Beacon over the break, I did some research into my past lives."_

"Oh, he's serious." Nora said to no one in particular.

_"I found that my lives cycle through the kingdoms, always in the same pattern. Vacuo, Atlas, Vale, and finally, Mistral. Armed with this knowledge, and given the increased intensity of offensive moves from Salem, I went looking for my next..."_

Ozpin trailed off and looked into the distance. Almost as if he was deciding something.

_"I prefer the term Companion. It is the most apt, as by the time you watch this, I will be a voice in the next person's head. I will guide them until such time as they are ready to uphold my mission on their own."_

Ozpin took a sip of his hot chocolate, _"As I travelled Mistral, I came across a farm. That's not unusual for that part of the kingdom, but this particular farm had a rather serious bandit infestation."_

_"After dealing with the bandits, the owner of the farm invited me to stay for dinner. A woman by the name of Olivia. I accepted, and as a result met her nephew, Oscar Pine."_

_"At this point, I learned why my predecessors never went looking for their next... lives. It felt like someone was walking on my grave. There is no doubt in my mind as a result. Oscar Pine must be protected."_

_"I have only one request. Don't let him suffer from my regrets."_

The video ended, and the reality of the situation sunk in. Ozpin was... _technically_ alive, and in the head of an unaware Mistralian farmboy.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nora asked, "Let's go grab an airship, go to Mistral, and pick him up!"

Qrow chuckled, "It ain't that easy, Leg Breaker. For one thing, we can't just take an airship. That would be too conspicuous. We have to be... _delicate_ about this."

Nora grinned at the nickname, "So... is there a plan then?"

Glynda nodded, "Indeed." She pulled Ozpin's cane out from behind her desk and handed it to Qrow. "Two of you will accompany Qrow to Mistral to retrieve Oscar before Salem's forces catch wind of this."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "How long is this mission going to take, exactly?"

Qrow shrugged, "Don't know for sure. Judging by the location of the farm the kid's at, and the fact we're going covert, at least a couple weeks, minimum."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "Minimum?"

Qrow nodded, "Yeah, minimum. If people need help along the way, we'll stop and help, as long as it's prudent."

Weiss sighed, "In that case, me and Jaune are out, I'm afraid."

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked, "Why would we... oh no."

Qrow grinned, "Let me guess, you have a _social engagement_ in Atlas over break?"

_Wait, is the semester that close to being over?_ Jaune thought.

Weiss simply nodded, and Qrow sent an apologetic glance at Jaune.

"What about our classes?" Ren asked.

"An excellent question, Mr. Ren." Glynda said, "As it will be expected that you will be fighting Grimm, you will receive top marks in any Combat and Grimm Studies classes that take place while you are away on this... extended training mission. For your other classes, you will receive a simple Pass grade."

Ruby and Yang's hands immediately shot into the air. "I volunteer!" They said in unison.

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "Is your _eagerness_ due to the fact that you'll pass all your classes in the meantime?"

Yang chuckled, "That's part of it, sure, but there's another reason."

"Ever since we were kids, we've always wanted to go on a mission with Uncle Qrow!" Ruby explained, "We're not going to pass this up!"

Glynda turned to Qrow, "Any objections?"

"Nah, it's cool." Qrow said, "We're leaving in three days, I'll send you packing lists tonight."

Yang gave him a thumbs up, and Ruby gave him a salute worthy of the most gung-ho Atlesian solider.

Glynda shook her head, "Well, if that's everything, you're all dismissed. Take some candy, though. I dare to say you've all earned it."

No one in the room would have ever dared to disagree, even if there wasn't candy at stake.


End file.
